No es otra historia de chicas monstruo
by Falcon Blaze
Summary: Un humano con cierto temor a las extra-especies entra voluntariamente al programa de intercambio, podrá superar su miedo y ser una buena familia anfitriona? Usando personajes del ya extinto juego de DMM y con apariciones del elenco original, he decidido dar forma a esta historia.
1. Piloto

_Disclaimer: Monster Musume no me pertenece, los fines de esta historia son enteramente para entretenimiento._

Eran las 7:00 a.m. y la mañana iniciaba con un sol que auguraba sería bastante cálido y luminoso.

-Bien hora de iniciar mi rutina- decía Fudo Shinohara, salió de su casa y comenzó su trote matutino por el barrio, lo que no sabía era que había un auto cerca y en su interior se encontraba una persona que con miraba determinada se podría traducir como "No importa lo que tenga que hacer, lograre que caigas" .

La ruta habitual de Fudo constaba de: el parque que se encontraba cerca de donde vivía seguido por el mercado y finalmente un tramo de bosque, en el mercado veía varios negocios abriendo para iniciar sus labores diarias y varios repartidores de periódicos, después de ¾ de hora decidió que era hora de regresar a su hogar y preparar el desayuno.

-Tengo ganas de el "clásico americano" –Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó con unas naranjas las cuales exprimió en su extractor, siguió con sacar 2 rebanadas de pan tostado de una bolsa que había comprado, sin olvidar lo más importante que eran los huevos, saco 2 del refrigerador y los abrió con en el sartén previamente caliente y con aceite, pasaron 4 minutos y todo estaba listo.

-Ya están listos los huevos junto con el jugo, sin olvidarme del pan tostado -decía, justo cuando iba a dar el primer sorbo del jugo, el timbre sonó y este se preguntaba que fuera raro que alguien llamara tan temprano como las 8:30 y sobre todo a el que vivía solo, en esa "grande residencia."

Bajo las escaleras y abrió para encontrarse con una mujer en traje de vestir y con gafas negras.

-¿Disculpe es usted el dueño Shinohara Fudo?- decía en tono tranquilo y amable.

-¿Sí, soy yo, hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

-¿Que si hay algo? -por supuesto que sí, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

-Solo **TU** puedes con esta misión -Fudo solo se notaba sorprendido y algo confundido.

-No me interesa suscribirme a algún periódico o comprar lo que sea que este vendiendo -dijo empezando a cerrar la puerta, pero ella metió el pie impidiéndolo.

-No me refiero a eso, dime te suena "El programa de intercambio cultural de extra especies?"

Pasaron al comedor donde estaba el desayuno y ella esbozo una sonrisa –vaya parece que llegue a tiempo para desayunar -Fudo le ofreció lo que había preparado –¿de verdad? Ay eres un amor estoy seguro que con estos detalles todo resultara bien, pasados 15 minutos y sin nada en el plato y vaso, se atino a decir-Disculpa de pura casualidad ¿no tendrás algo de café? –Tengo unos granos especiales pero tardaran algo de tiempo, además ¿no dijo que tenía que hablar algo conmigo de ese programa?

-Oh es cierto, casi lo olvidaba, déjame presentarme, me llamo Kuroko Sumisu y soy una coordinadora de intercambio cultural y nuestra labor es ver que las extra-especies se encuentren en condiciones óptimas, así como ver que reciban un trato justo y digno.

-Ok.

-Bueno ¿que tanto sabes?

-De que hace como 3 años se rebeló al mundo la existencia de criaturas que solo eran concebibles en los cuentos de hadas y mitología, también de que se asignan a familias anfitrionas para entender y relacionarse con nuestra cultura –dijo Fudo.

-Veras debido a la efectividad del programa, cada día más extra-especies se han sumado a este programa, lo que ha generado una sobresaturación y por desgracia no tenemos abasto para asignarles una familia anfitriona, en consecuencia los coordinadores nos hemos dado a la tarea de buscar personas que se unan a esta causa –agrego la coordinadora.

-¿Y como yo vivo solo en este espacioso lugar, pensó que sería un candidato ideal, no es así? –decía el muchacho

-¡Bingo! –exclamo.

-¿Bien que dices?

-Lo siento pero no creo que pueda con esa "Misión" como usted menciona, lamento que haya gastado su tiempo en vano.

-¿¡Por qué!? -haciendo un tono casi infantil.

\- B-bueno tengo cierto rechazo a esas extra-especies, no es que las odie, solo que algunas en apariencia lucen intimidantes –decía Fudo con tono pesimista y algo de miedo.

-Mayor razón para que te unas a la causa, por que de ahora en adelante tendrás que verlas e incluso tratar con ellas a donde sea que vayas, o incluso en casos más especiales puede que termines casado con una de ellas. El rostro del chico se notaba totalmente confundido.

-¿Te dije sobre los beneficios económicos?

-¿Eh?

-La familia anfitriona goza de ciertos descuentos en cosas como alimentos, salud, ropa etc. Es muy jugoso para dejarlo ir no? -decía con una mueca algo malévola.

-Y se que tu situación financiera podría mejorar.

-¿Espere como lo supo?

–Amor somos el gobierno, sabemos lo que hacen, sabemos donde viven, sabemos quiénes son –poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla del chico -¿entonces que dices?

Fudo lo medito durante unos segundos y finalmente accedió, -espero que este haciendo lo correcto.

\- Bien ahora llenaras los documentos y en unos días tendrás a tu primera extra especie.

-¿Espere djo primera? -decía sorprendido y abriendo los ojos.

\- Son "términos" que solo entienden los que hacen este papeleo.

-Por lo mientras lee esto, te servirá para cuando tengas dudas.

-¿Una enciclopedia? se nota que el gobierno esta actualizado con la información más importante y seria –decía por sus tapas gruesas y negras. La curiosidad le hizo abrir una página al azar y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a lo que parecía ser chica-planta realizando una felación.

-¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESTO!? -decía sonrojado.

-Es la enciclopedia de chicas monstruo escrita por Kenkou Cross, tiene información sobre comportamiento y hábitos de las extra-especies en general y sobre todo –se acerco y le susurro en tono seductor -de sus hábitos sexuales –término guiñando el ojo.

-Cuando llegue tu compañera te daré otro libro que hable exclusivamente de su especie.

-Disculp…

-Bueno si no tienes nada que agregar yo me retiro, ya que el deber me llama –y con esas palabras se subió a su automóvil y acelero a fondo para salir disparada cual shinkansen a plena potencia.

-En que lio me fui a meter –dijo agachando la cabeza y notándose pesimista.

No hace falta decir que Fudo había perdido el hambre por el resto del día.

 _Nota del autor: Desde hace tiempo tenía esta idea en la cabeza pero no terminaba de cuajar (creo que todavía no lo hace), pido sobre todo ayuda con los signos de puntuación ya que escribir y crear historias no son mi fuerte._


	2. Escamoso primer encuentro

**Escamoso primer encuentro**

 _Disclaimer: Monmusu pertenece a su dueño, los fines de esta historia son únicamente de entretenimiento, de todos modos el cangrejo tiene mejores cosas que hacer como dibujar minotauros lecheras._

Han pasado 2 días desde que cierta coordinadora, lograra su objetivo de hacer que un joven renuente a participar en el programa de intercambio se inscribiera, movido simplemente por un motivo algo egoísta.

Eran las 10:00 a.m., Fudo se encontraba acostado en su cama con las manos en su cabeza y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra -con que una extra especie eh? -decía pensativo -bueno le tendré que decir adiós a mis días de privacidad, aunque no es como si tuviera algo vergonzoso o importante que hacer.

Se levanto y decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de ir al mercado y comprar comestibles para su invitada puesto que ella llegaría mañana, entro al baño y vio su cabello en el espejo –tal vez debería cortármelo, aunque mejor esperare un poco mas y solo me hare un recorte leve, no me gusta llevarlo tan corto. Se quito la ropa y de nuevo con el espejo se preguntaba si no terminaría con heridas por su físico, es decir medir 1.72 m así como un físico delgado no parece que fuera a resistir un ataque de ellas, ya que la enciclopedia mencionaba que varias razas fácilmente podrían cuadriplicar la fuerza de un hombre adulto en plena forma, después de lavarse el cuerpo y secarse con una toalla, se vistió con una playera verde, bóxers, pants grises y unos tenis algo usados que usa para andar en la casa.

Salió de su casa y se dirigía al mercado pensando en que debería comprar -lo malo es que Kuroko no me dijo que clase de extra-especie seria, así que no se que comprar –meditándolo un poco -bueno comprare 2 kilos de carne y de verdura mixta así veré que preparare mañana.

Seguía caminando tranquilamente cuando vio a un chico cercano a su edad y de mirada simplona, eso hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser por la chica que estaba a su lado, esta tenia cabello rojo que estaba adornado con un par prendedores en forma de D, orejas puntiagudas de color rojo, pero lo más impactante era que la mitad inferior en donde deberían estar las piernas, se encontraba una cola de serpiente bastante larga que arrastraba.

Esto lo dejo completamente atónito y paralizado, en ese momento escucho parte de la conversión que tenia singular pareja.

-¿Dime Darling a dónde iremos ahora? –Decía la lamia pelirroja con tono feliz y entusiasta.

-Que te parece a las maquinas recreativas, tiene juegos donde si ganas te puedes llevar bonitos premios.

-¿En serio? entonces que estamos esperando? –decía enrollando el principio de su cola alrededor y llevándoselo a toda prisa.

-Espera Miia ¡AAHHHH!

Con la pareja desaparecida Fudo pudo tranquilizarse y respirar tranquilo, se toco el pecho y sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, como si hubiera maratoneado los 100 metros planos en 9 segundos. La visita al mercado no tuvo mayor complicación, con 2 bolsas cargadas de los susodichos víveres regreso a casa.

El resto del día se distrajo viendo la televisión así como también se preparo una comida y cenas pequeñas con lo que había traído, de todos modos no podía gastar mucho, ya en la noche y antes de prepararse a dormir le dio un repaso a la enciclopedia.

-Bueno este dichoso libro no estaba equivocado después de todo, si solo fuera menos gráfica en ciertos aspectos –decía con un ligero rubor.

-Sobre la chica que vi el día de hoy si no me equivoco esa es una lamia, ese tipo debe tener nervios de acero para pasear como si nada con ella, espero que pueda lograr algo parecido o al menos no terminar gritando como colegiala –dijo suspirando y metiéndose en las cobijas para dormir.

Eran cerca de las 12:00 a.m. y en las oficinas de gobierno una confiada coordinadora le daba el último sorbo a su taza de café, esta tenia grabada la leyenda "You're the number #1".

-Bien Amor es hora de que entre a las profundidades del infierno ¡GYAHAHAHA!

El grito de científico loco tuvo que detenerse cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar –Y ahora quien me molesta- con una duckface.

-Smith necesitamos apoyo, un grupo de orcos está causando problemas en un maid café –decía una voz en tono fuerte.

-¿Eh? Pero Bina-chan, que no pueden encargarse tu y el resto de M.O.N en mi lugar? sucede que tengo que hacer que hacer unas entregas a unas familias anfitrionas y…

-¿No te importa que "Rabbit House" termine en mantenimiento por al menos 2 meses? ¿O lo que es peor que cierre permanentemente?

-¿!RABBIT HOUSE!? La única cafetería que vende ese celestial y orgásmico café colombiano? sin mencionar esas adorables lolis, awww pequeña Chino se que algún serás mía ¡AUNQUE TENGA QUE SECUESTRARTE! –decía babeando la pelinegra.

-¿Que?

-Olvida eso último, voy enseguida -con tono serio y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Que hare? Ya había acordado que hoy llevaría esas 2 chicas a sus hogares.

-¿Excuse me? Vengo a dejar estos documentos –decía una chica rubia con el mismo traje que Sumisu, no hace falta mencionar que tenía una fluidez del japonés algo tosca.

-"Parece que el cielo no me ha abandonado después de todo" –pensaba Sumisu.

-Mi adorada Emily necesito que me hagas un favor –abrazándola.

–¿De que se trata? -decía la angloparlante.

–Es muy sencillo necesito que lleves un par de extra-especies con sus familias.

–Of course Mrs. Smith -con una sonrisa.

–Bien aquí tienes el documento, ve al área de espera con las liminales, haces sus respectivas entregas y listo.

–No problem.

–¡Ya voy mi querida Chino! ¡MAMI VA EN TU RESCATE! y al café por supuesto –gritando y corriendo por todo el edificio hasta llegar a su coche y pisar el acelerador al fondo.

Emily bajo a la sala de espera abrió la puerta –quienes respondan a los nombres de Ai y Horo, levanten sus brazos – se alzo una mano normal y otra escamosa.

-Bien vamos al auto, sus familias los esperan.

Ellas agarraron sus maletas y se dirigieron con ella.

En casa, Fudo estaba vestido con una camisa de mangas color azul claro, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros que brillaban y un intento de aplazar su rebelde cabello , se encontraba sentado en su único sillón para 3 personas, contando los minutos –Kuroko dijo que llegaría alrededor de la 1 de la tarde –decía frotándose las manos.

El auto llego y se detuvo en la puerta –veamos, ¿Shinohara Fujito? no no no Shinohara Fudo.

El timbre de su casa sonó, el chico espantado cual gato que le tiraron agua se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió lenta y temblorosamente.

-You re Shinohara Fudo verdad?

-Claro.

-My name is Emily Winters, vengo en sustitución de mrs. Smith ya que tuvo una urgencia, sin más contra-tiempos le entrego a su extra-especie asignada –sal del auto querida.

La puerta se abrió y de ahí salió una chica con cabello plateado largo, 2 protuberancias rojas saliendo de su cabeza, en su abdomen bien formado llevaba un chaleco negro con bordes rojos bastante ceñido que ni siquiera le cerraba por completo dejando admirar parte de su busto y casi todo su estomago, sus brazos estaban prácticamente cubiertos totalmente de escamas, ambas sostenían 2 maletas, en la cintura llevaba una minifalda roja con negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, unas medias negras que empezaban justo donde termina la minifalda y unas botas metálicas que iniciaban desde las rodillas, tal vez el detalle más importante eran un par de alas rojas que salían de su espalda y una cola que se movía de una lado a otro.

Opción 1.- cerrarles la puerta y esconderme en mi cama.

Opción 2.- decirles que se equivocaron de domicilio.

Opción 3.- romperme el cuello y morir en este lugar.

Era lo único coherente que podía armar el cerebro de Fudo en ese instante, ya que el resto de su materia gris se limito a decirle –"Bah quédate si quieres, yo me largo de aquí".

Tales desordenes mentales se interrumpieron cuando la liminal empezó a hablar.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Shinohara Fudo, mi nombre es Horo – con tono fuerte y ligeramente aristócrata, terminando con una reverencia.

El se limito a decir con voz algo quebrada – e-el gusto es m-mío.

-All right mr. Shinohara y mrs. Horo, mi labor esta completa, mrs. Smith vendrá en un par de días para revisar el avance y darle los cambios requeridos a su casa, oh se me olvidaba aquí tiene el libro que habla exclusivamente de su raza, Emily se retiro después de estas palabras.

Fudo y Horo se quedaron unos segundos en la entrada.

-¿No vamos a entrar? – hablo la chica.

-A-Ah si tienes razón, d-deja llevo tus m-maletas.

Entraron y Fudo dejo las susodichas en la sala, se sentaron en el sillón y de nuevo el silencio reino en la habitación.

El muchacho trato de empezar el dialogo en esta ocasión –con que tu nombre es Horo eh? y por el libro que me acaba de entregar la señorita tu eres una- abriendo la primer pagina – ¡¿UN DRAGON?!

-¿Pasa algo? – decía sorprendida la chica.

-N-no es fascinante tener a alguien de tu raza.

-Fufufu se que sonara presuntuoso de mi parte pero no somos como esos arrogantes y presumidos dragonewts, formo parte de la orgullosa y noble especie de los Landvaettir de Islandia -con tono fuerte.

-Eso suena interesante emm, tal vez sea algo pronto pero ¿te gustaría algo de comer?

-De verdad eso me encantaría Shinohara-san.

-Llámame Fudo, debemos tener edades cercanas ¿no?

-Tengo 23.

-Y yo 24.

Entraron a la cocina y Fudo abrió el refrigerador para sacar la carne y unas pocas verduras y poner todo en un mueble conque tenia para preparar la comida antes de cocinarla. Se dirigió a una pequeña alacena para sacar una cacerola y sartén, solo fue cuestión de segundos para ver como Horo empezaba a comerse la carne cruda. Esto provoco que el muchacho tirara los instrumentos para cocinar, ella solo se sorprendió por el ruido causado.

-¿Paso algo? –decía la dragonewt con la boca llena y algo ensangrentada, digno de película gore.

-H-Horo ¿que estás haciendo? –decía Fudo un poco aterrado.

-Está claro que consumo mis alimentos, acaso estuvo mal que empezara antes de ti?

-No es eso me refiero a por qué no esperaste a que preparara la carne- decía con

-Ups, bueno como éramos demasiados liminals esperando en el edificio de gobierno nos mantenían con alimentos crudos ya que no tenían una cocina, creí que sería igual con mi familia anfitriona, en todo caso me disculpo por este acto tan vergonzoso y reprochable.

-No hay cuidado, si te hace sentir mejor podrías ayudarme a cortar la carne –forzando una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Lo que usted ordene.

Fudo le entrego un cuchillo, pero ella insistió en que no era necesario, agarro un trozo macizo de carne de res y solo con sus garras fue cuestión de segundos para que lo rebanara en cubos pequeños, esto no paso desapercibido por los ojos del joven mientras el rebanaba unas verduras. Con todo listo metieron el contenido a la sartén no sin antes que Fudo le agregara unos polvos a la carne.

-¿Que es eso?

-Especias, le darán mejor sabor a la comida.

Unos minutos después de pasarlo por la sartén, todo estaba listo, Fudo vertió todo el contenido en 2 platos y los puso en la mesa.

-Bien señorita, espero sea de su agrado, ittadakimasu.

Horo al dar el primer bocado quedo asombrada –es delicioso, mucho mejor que la carne cruda.

No me gusta presumir pero creo que tengo un sazón decente, estos últimos 2 años de práctica dieron frutos, pero basta de hablar de mí, se que puede ser personal pero podría saber sus razones para entrar en este programa?

\- Me alegra que preguntes, nuestra especie desde tiempos antiguos fue declarada como la más fuerte y poderosa del mundo por lo que nuestros antepasados decidieron que ese poder sería usado para proteger a todo ser vivo incluyendo a los humanos o al menos ese era nuestro ideal.

-¿Paso algo?

-Como has visto desde que los humanos crecieron exponencialmente en número, han olvidado eventualmente el respeto y cuidado que merece la tierra, y en cambio solo hemos visto sangre, orgullo y odio de su lado, por lo que eventualmente decidimos abandonarlos a su suerte con la esperanza de que recapacitaran, el intercambio sirve como una última oportunidad para ellos y ver si son dignos de nuestra protección, empezando por la familia que nos son asignadas y entregar un reporte con los altos de nuestra estancia.

Fudo no sabía que decir, las palabras de Horo estaban llenas de una determinación impresionante.

Eran las 6:00 p.m. y Kuroko regresaba de la misión con un rostro de satisfacción –definitivamente me gane un buen baño con sales aromáticas.

-Oh Mrs. Smith, le vengo a entregar los documentos y mencionar que las liminals fueron entregadas satisfactoriamente y sin mayor problema, a Shinohara Fudo se le asigno una dragonewt y a Shinohara Fujito una ciclope–decía Emily.

-Muchas gracias, espero contar contigo a fu…. ¡¿ESPERA QUE?! –veía las hojas de inscripción –esta cerebro de protozoario se equivoco con los kanjis –"que hago, que hago? mmm bueno ya sabes lo que dicen si empiezas un videojuego que sea en modalidad difícil, de todas formas ese baño nadie me lo quitara"-decía en su mente.

La noche cayó demasiado rápido cuando ambos se habían dado cuenta -te gustaría ver una película? –decía el joven.

-Oh esas imágenes que salían de esos aparatos llamados televisiones cierto? , pero por favor que no sean esos documentales que hablan sobre el intercambio, eso era lo único que teníamos para entretenernos y sorpresa solo me aburrían.

-Claro que no, tengo de diferentes géneros: acción, terror, romance y hasta infantiles.

-Algo con fuego me vendría bien –se notaba una ligera sonrisa al decir esto.

-Bien será algo de acción –pasando detrás de ella -deja pongo el dvd en el repro..¡owaahh!

-¿Te encuentras bien? –decía algo sorprendida.

-S-si solo me tropecé con tu cola –viéndola perfectamente y lo que hizo preguntarse enseguida "-se sentía tan dura como un tubo de metal, ¿cuanta fuerza tendrá?"

-Lo siento...

-Olvídalo, los accidentes pasan.

Acabada la película, Fudo vio la hora, eras las 12 de la noche –supongo que hay que dormir.

-Por hoy creo que te tendrás que quedar en el sillón, no te molesta verdad?

-En absoluto, lo bueno que traje mi pijama.

-En lo que te cambias, te traeré unas cobijas –dirigiéndose a su cuarto y regresando a la sala.

-Si tienes algún problema solo hablame.

Ya en su cama Fudo no podía conciliar el sueño, solo pudo pensar en los sucesos del día – en que pensaba Kuroko, acaso no pudo mandarme algo para "novatos" ¿como un cíclope? Al menos hoy logre sobrevivir, creo que al estar en constante dialogo con ella logre sobrellevarla, también que parecía controlar ciertos movimientos de su cuerpo, pero esas garras, dientes y cola son muy a tener en cuenta, y si toda su historia solo fue una treta elaborada para que ahora que estoy indefenso entre a mi cuarto (que por cierto no tiene puerta ya que al vivir solo pensó que no la necesitaba) y se de un festín con mis vísceras -escucho unos pasos Fudo se limito a cerrar los ojos y pretender estar dormido.

-¿Fudo estas despierto?

No hubo respuesta, ella se acerco a su cama y lo miro, -perdóname- susurrándole levanto las cobijas y se metió en ellas.

El muchacho solo quedo paralizado –definitivamente seré su aperitivo –decía esperando lo peor. Pasaron 15 minutos, luego 30 y 1hora, nada sucedió.

-Con el paso de las horas el sueño venció a Fudo y sin querer cayo rendido.

P.D: obviamente la pequeña Chino fue salvada de esos peligrosos orcos loliconeros, aunque ese será el menor de sus problemas.

 _Notas del autor: gracias por los primeros comentarios, me motivan a seguir y les respondo._

 _Paradoja: sep, ya sabes que los inicios en general son lentos._

 _Tarmo: espero que el tren no se descarrile a medio camino, si no es que antes._

 _Endelstadt: espero al menos pueda rescatar algo de sentido común._


	3. Un paso adelante, 2 hacia atras?

**Un paso adelante y 2 hacia atrás.**

 _Disclaimer: Monster Musume no me pertenece, el único fin del contenido es entretener, de todos modos creen que el cangrejo perdería su tiempo en este lugar?_

7:30 a.m.

-¿Mmh? ¿Ya es de mañana? –decía Fudo quien se despertaba lentamente mientras hacía memoria rápida de lo último que paso el día anterior –Estaba en mi cama cuando de repente Horo... es cierto ¡¿HORO?!

-Buenos días... –decía tímidamente una voz.

El chico se giro velozmente y se quedo viéndola sorprendido mientras que ella con las sabanas ocultaba el rubor que era más que evidente.

-Espero no te moleste la interrogante pero ¿qué haces aquí? – levantando su mitad superior y alejándose un poco casi hasta la orilla de la cama .

-No lo malinterpretes por favor, la noche anterior no podía conciliar el sueño por que las cobijas que me diste no fueron suficientes para mantener el calor y bueno quise ver si podía quedarme a tu lado, incluso te hable pero estabas completamente perdido y considere grosero de mi parte el despertarte.

-Es considerado de tu parte e inevitable por tu condición de sangre fría, aunque también fue mi error por pensar que con solo un par de cobijas mantendrías la temperatura.

-Tu cuarto parece in teresante–tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Yo lo veo simplón –Siendo que solo constaba de una cama matrimonial (esto porque a veces se mueve en las noches) una mesa donde estaba una laptop, algunas hojas y un lapicero lleno, un guardarropa de escaso metro y medio y un librero, con varios libros y varios objetos que no lograba identificar.

-Esos vehículos tienen formas raras –decía señalando con su garra izquierda a la parte media alta del librero.

-¿Cuales? ah esos veamos de izquierda a derecha es un _X-Wing Fighter_ , _El DeLorean (la máquina del tiempo)_ y un _Starscream G1_ –indicando son su dedo índice.

-¡¿Acaso los humanos ya lograron descifrar el mítico e imposible viaje en el tiempo?! – boquiabierta.

-Claro que no, en realidad es de una película llamada " _Volver al futuro_ " te la recomiendo ver, así como los otros modelos son de otras películas y series de televisión.

-Ya veo Fudo, al parecer tendré que aprender más del mundo de los humanos el cual está llena de interrogantes –decía emocionada.

-En fin creo que es buen momento para iniciar las actividades de hoy te parece? –decía el joven al levantarse por completo.

\- Es cierto –decía con optimismo –se levanto, lentamente Fudo vio como las frasadas se deslizaban de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo notar esa blanca y pálida piel que hacían una amalgama perfecta con sus escamas escarlatas terminando la escena con sus alas desplegadas, no hace falta mencionar que estaba desnuda.

Fudo se giro rápidamente para el lado opuesto –¿H-horo q-que no... traías una... pijama?

-Si pero me la quite y la deje en el sillón, creí que sería un impedimento para asimilar tu calor, bueno me voy a la sala para vestirme.

-C-Creo que lo mejor sería que te pusiera tu pijama de momento, voy a poner el calentador para darnos un baño, debes tener ganas de uno y más después de estar en el edificio de intercambio.

-Te tomare la palabra y más por que las regaderas eran muy difíciles para mantener la temperatura, aunque la primera vez casi muero congelada por abrir la llave de agua fría.

El agua estaba lista, Fudo decidió que lo mejor era que ella se metiera primero a lo que accedió, después de 30 minutos fue el turno de Fudo. Se vistió con una playera gris, unos pants negros y los tenis que usa para correr, Horo por su parte volvió a usar el mismo atuendo de ayer.

-¿No tienes otra ropa? –pregunto el joven.

-Solo este y otro cambio –menciono apenada.

-"Creo que ya se que es lo que haremos hoy."- en su mente.

-Horo yo desayunare huevos con arroz y te verde para tomar ¿a ti que te gustaría?

-Lo mismo, pero sin arroz.

Fudo preparo los alimentos mientras le indico a Horo donde sacar los platos y el cuenco para su arroz.

-Ittadakimasu -dijeron al unisonó y sentándose en la mesa.

-Perdona mi insolencia pero ¿no van a venir tus padres? -pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

-La verdad es que vivo solo, ellos están a una ciudad de aquí, como a 3.5 kilómetros –"Espero la pregunta no la haya hecho para que un día desprevenido, me asalte y termine como brocheta."- un ligero sudor empezaba a fluir de su frente.

-Debes ser muy maduro para mantenerte solo.

-El término sería un gran tonto e ingenuo –soltando una risa seca.

El timbre sonó y Fudo se dirigió para abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre de 1.80 y fornido, vestido con guantes de construcción, casco, playera gris, jeans gastados y botas de uso rudo. –¿es usted Shinohara-san? –el mismo -Bien muchachos manos a la obra – entraron cerca de 20 constructores todos con la misma ropa antes descrita.

-¿Por que entran a mi casa como si nada?

-Somos de la compañía _"Work & Build"_ famosos por construir y re-modelar los hogares estadounidenses y canadiense desde 1955.

-Pero estamos en Japón...

-Es lo mismo solo cambia los hot-dogs por los onigiris y el monte Elbert por el Fuji.

-Lo que usted diga... –con mirada extraña hacia el americano.

-No te preocupes haremos que tu triste choza se convierta en el "Empire State" en cuestión de horas.

-¡¿Como que triste choza?! –sintiéndose ofendido- emm como sea ¿a quien me dirijo?

-Steve Stills –decía el sujeto al tiempo que le daba un fuerte apretón de manos, y movía el brazo de arriba-abajo sin parar.

-El gusto es mío -ligeramente adolorido por el saludo.

-La verdad es que me quede sorprendido con el tamaño de tu casa cuando llegue y realmente creo que es mucho espacio para alguien que vivía solo hasta hace unos días, ¿no era mejor que solo mejor rentaras un departamento de soltero?

-Tengo mis razones… –desviando la mirada, como si ocultara algo.

\- En fin no quiero incomodarlo más y recibir una queja relacionada con hostigamiento. Tardaremos cerca de 6 horas así que sería bueno que usted y su "novia" dieran un paseo en lo nos deja realizar nuestro trabajo.

-No es mi novia, solo soy su familia anfitriona.

-Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que escucho eso, ya estaría en Hawái con una piña colada y su paragüitas respectivo.

-Bueno Horo ya escuchaste, hay que dejar a los hombres hacer su trabajo, además es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas la ciudad.

-Una esplendida idea, además ya quería estirar mis alas.

-Entonces en marcha.

Antes de eso Subió a su cuarto y saco su cartera que tenía una cantidad suficiente de dinero.

Salieron de casa, encontrándose con los rostros estupefactos de varios vecinos, algunos los cuales también eran familias anfitrionas, la diferencia era que ellos tenían huéspedes más "normales", como faunos, ogros y werecats, al menos para el joven eso era más normal.

-Creí que sería la única "estudiante" de la zona en ser una estudiante de intercambio pero veo que hay más, sin duda esto parece ser un punto a favor de los humanos.

-"Con que la sobresaturación que decía Kuroko el día que la conocí no era mentira." –pensaba el muchacho.

Después de 1 hora de transporte, llegaron a la zona comercial que abrumo por completo a la chica con edificios extremadamente altos y varias tiendas que ofrecían distintos productos y servicios.

-Entonces ¿que te gustaría ver primero? -dijo Fudo.

-Todo es tan grande, que me confunde un poco, mmm ¿donde?, ¿donde? –tocándose constantemente la cabeza con su dedo índice.

\- Si me permites o más adecuado debería ser una tienda de ropa, siempre es bueno algo nuevo ropas nuevas y más porque solo tienes 2 cambios, iremos a esa de ahí –señalando el joven hacia un edificio de cerca de 20 pisos –revise en internet y dice que es de los mejores sitios para extra-especies.

Entraron a la tienda departamental, vieron un mapa que contenía lo que había en cada piso, -veamos departamento para ropa liminal, piso 15 –¿así que también tienen una zona exclusiva para ellas?

Dirigiéndose hasta el ascensor, por desgracia solo era para uso de los humanos, asi que Horo tuvo subir las escaleras y el joven fue con ella.

-No tienes que hacerlo, tengo condición física, por lo que esto no será nada.

-Insisto en acompañarte, además de acuerdo a la ley no puedo dejarte sola y puede que no lo parezca pero yo también hago deporte.

15 pisos después...

Una Landvættir subía los últimos escalones sin una sola señal de desgaste físico y fresca como lechuga, en cambio el humano a su lado…

-P-p-por f-f-fin... ll-ll-llegamos... -poniendo su mano sobre el último escalón y terminando de arrastrar el resto de su humanidad.

-Por eso te dije que era mejor que usaras el elevador –agachándose y dándole la garra para levantarse.

Al mirarla se repuso por completo y alejo cerca de 30 centímetros.

-Llegamos a nuestro destino, ahora puedes buscar tranquilamente lo que quieras –yo me sentare en estas sillas que están en la entrada, debo reponer el oxigeno perdido.

\- Puede que tarde ¿no hay problema?

-Tomate tu tiempo y busca algo bonito para ti –le decía con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –vio a una trabajadora –disculpe señorita ¿tiene algo para dragones?

Con esto ella desapareció, mientras que Fudo descanso cerca de 10 minutos en la silla, acabado el tiempo fue a las ventanas para distraerse con el paisaje.

–¿Esa arpía azul está llevando a alguien entre sus garras? –negándose a creer lo que miraba afuera del edificio, y decidió repasar lo que había sucedido dese ayer.

-Ha sido todo un circo desde que llego y eso que es el primer día, bueno al menos parece alguien confiable y sus intenciones denotan cierto aire de nobleza. Por otro lado por la gente involucrada en este programa insinúan constantemente sobre relaciones amorosas, que no estaba prohibido? es de las reglas más importantes por algo está casi en el primer párrafo del documento. Ah me pregunto cómo estarán papa y mama en este momento, también por extraño que parezca también extraño al "infeliz".

1 hora después.

-Por eso no me gusta ir con mujeres a comprar ropa, se tardan eones en elegir tan solo una blusa –decía aburrido y con una posición más que extraña en los asientos.

-Fudo ya termine –llevando 2 bolsas y saltando alegremente hacia él.

-Gracias a dios.. que diga que bueno, ¿te divertiste? –correspondiéndole con una sonrisa.

-Mucho, ¿puedes creer que tienen sombreros y guantes para nuestra especie? –con estrellas en ambos ojos.

-Se nota que están preparados para cualquier especie que desee venir, entonces déjame pagar y nos iremos a almorzar -se dirigió a la caja –disculpe señorita cuanto es de lo de la mi huésped dragón? –sacando la billetera.

-Solo 45, 000 yenes –le contesto con una sonrisa.

Un golpe invisible impacto sobre su hígado y otro en su estomago, cayendo al piso y con un hilo de sangre saliendo por la boca.

-Eso es sin el descuento cierto? –agonizando.

-El descuento ya fue agregado –la señorita permanecía con esa inmutable sonrisa.

Un tercer golpe le dio en el corazón, quedando K.O.

-Gracias vuelvan pronto.

-"La próxima vez revisare cuidadosamente los precios de cada negocio"- gruñía y maldecía en sus pensamientos.

La hora de la comida había llegado y aunque el golpe a la economía del muchacho fue duro decidió, buscar un lugar "económico" para disimular y despistar a su compañera. Terminaron en un buffet extra-especie con precio bastante razonable, lo único destacable era que Horo podía comer pan aunque solo fuera una pieza.

-Bastante decente el sabor –dijo Fudo con el estomago lleno.

-Te apoyo, aunque falto algo dulce –contesto la dragon.

En ese momento Fudo recordó un lugar no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-¿Tu puedes comer helado cierto?

-En condiciones normales no, pero con este calor no creo que haya problema.

-Entonces sígueme -se dirigieron 3 cuadras, en línea recta –aquí estamos "Heladería Ghiaccio", tienen sabores de lo más exóticos.

-Eso significa hielo en italiano -menciono Horo-

-¿Sabes italiano? -dijo con curiosidad.

-S-Solo unas palabras, tu sabes hay extender el vocabulario y mas si son palabras extranjeras- con nerviosismo.

-Bienvenidos ¿en que le puedo servir? -decía una Yuki-onna, con ropa de trabajo que consistía en: camisa amarilla con bordes rojos y pantalones cafés.

-Uno doble de frambuesa y tu Horo?

-Mmm quiero de… -viendo el enorme tablero que contenía nombres de los cuales jamás había escuchado –oye Fudo has probado el de pistache?

-Exquisito sabor.

-Uno por favor.

Se sentaron en unas sillas con mesas que estaban dentro del establecimiento, mientras saboreaban su postre.

-Sobre de lo que paso en la mañana y viendo que puedes comer esto, como podías sobrevivir en tu país natal? Lo único que sé es que es de los países más cercanos al círculo ártico y tu especie es de sangre fría.

-Eso es sencillo, la respuesta son volcanes. Mi país es de lo que tiene una actividad constante de estos, nuestra gente se ubico a las faldas de uno de esos y hemos podido sobrevivir.

Acabado el helado Fudo recordó que tenía que pasar a un Wal-Mart por productos para el baño y la cocina, entre los cuales necesitaba un shampoo para ella. En lo que pagaba los productos, Horo observo el clásico juego de ganar peluches con una grúa, se acerco y se quedo mirando unos cuantos minutos, Fudo volteo a todos lados para encontrarla en la grua.

-"Que te parece a las maquinas recreativas, tienen juegos donde si ganas te puedes llevar bonitos premios"-recordaba Fudo sobre lo que decía el muchacho que estaba con la lamia pelirroja del otros día.

-¿Te gustan los peluches? -que se incorporo a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? yo una miembro de la orgullosa raza de los Landvættir ¿tener esos intereses infantiles y femeninos? ¡JAMAS! y mucho menos por esa linda, apachurrable y pequeña foca bebe -como sea empieza a oscurecer así que vámonos.

-"¿No ocultas nada sabes?" –pensaba el joven a lo que le respondió.

-Tengo que ir al baño, podrías esperarme en la entrada?

Ella asintió y se alejo del lugar, 5 minutos después regreso cargando sus bolsas.

-¿Te gusto la salida?

\- Me encanto, te lo agradezco profundamente –arrodillándose cual caballero medieval.

-N-No es necesario que hagas eso -decía nervioso – de hecho creo que yo debería de hacerlo.

-Insisto, muchas gracias –tornándose los ojos de la Landvættir cristalinos.

-"Será un juicio apresurado pero parece que juzgue mal a las extraespecies, al menos con Horo a pesar de cómo se ve, se comporta como una chica humana." –esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza al mirarla.

Parecía que el paseo estaba tendría un satisfactorio final feliz, pero como siempre debe haber algo que lo arruinara, en este caso fueron 2 tipos, el primero era un calvo con playera negra sin mangas y el otro un tipo bronceado con piercings y camisa con plameras.

-Oye que sensual lagarto llevas contigo nii-chan –dijo el calvo.

-¿Como me llamaste? -respondió Horo ofendida.

-Esos pechos y caderas son demasiado para ti, qué te parece si nos compartes un pedazo? JAJAJAJAJA – ahora lo decía el bronceado.

-No los escuches y retirémonos –dijo Fudo tocando el hombro de la chica.

El joven se giro para verla, ella se acerco a esos tipos para atacarlos con su cola, el chico recordó sobre la violencia y el cómo esto la podría meter en problemas, a lo que corrió despavorido hacia Horo, y se interpuso entre ella y los malvivientes, pero fue demasiado tarde recibiendo ella asesto un golpe que le dio en toda la cara a Fudo provocando que fuera lanzado unos cuantos metros, es le dejo un corte de 3 cm en la mejilla izquierda.

Los punks solo se morían de la risa por la escena y se alejaron del lugar.

-Fudo yo en verdad lo siento mucho, no quería… – con tono preocupado, acerco su garra para tocar su mano, el solo la retiro para evitar contacto, se levanto y se fue caminando sin decir nada, ella se limito a seguirle el paso.

Eran las 8:30 p.m. los obreros se habían ido y se veía como la fachada de la casa estaba completamente cambiada, estaban en la entrada, cuando un lastimado Fudo saco las llaves para abrir la puerta, pero antes de eso decidió sacar la conversación más rápida que pudiera para romper el silencio.

-Se nota que esos 60 años no son pura palabrería ajajaja -con una sonrisa más que forzada.

-No tienes que ocultarlo más ¿te doy miedo verdad?

-¿Eh?

El silencio volvió a apoderarse con más fuerza del lugar…

 _Notas: todo es juegos y diversión hasta que empieza laura sad_

 _Paradoja el inquisidor: es lo que quiero que Fudo tenga, cierto aire de inocencia con algunos temas y espérate que se vienen mas referencias._

 _Endelseadt: así funcionan todas las oficinas de gobierno y Sumisu es la prueba viviente de cómo son de "entregados" los trabajadores a su labor._

 _Tarmo Flake: cierto ese fue mi error por no revisar bien, de todos modos ya lo edite y no creas que Sumisu recibirá castigo, ni en la historia original lo han hecho a excepción del resfriado pero meh._

 _alther: dependiendo puede que sea peor mas por ser un dragón puro._


	4. Con honestidad y perdon

**Con honestidad y perdón**

 _Disclaimer: monmusu no es mío, el único fin es entretener, además de seguro el mendigo cangrejo debe estar disfrutando el dinero que le deja la historia._

-No tienes que ocultarlo más ¿te doy miedo verdad?

-¿Eh?

Fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon en ese lugar, terminando con la llave de la puerta que toco el suelo. El joven quedo perplejo, mientras se volteaba a mirarla y trataba de articular alguna palabra, pasados unos segundos pudo responderle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Si te refieres a lo que sucedió con esos malnacidos, admito que si me dolió –tocándose la mejilla algo hinchada por el golpe -pero tenía que hacerlo, recuerda que la violencia de extra-especies a humanos y viceversa está condenada.

-No fue solo eso, desde ayer pude notar que tenías una actitud rara conmigo, como… como si evitaras cualquier contacto físico con mis partes no humanas, así como también el que mantuvieras cierta distancia conmigo –decía al tocarse el hombro izquierdo con su garra derecha y bajando la cabeza.

-No me sorprende, creí que en esta segunda oportunidad sería diferente, pero al final es lo mismo ningún humano aceptaría a engendros como yo –con voz quebradiza y unas lagrimas fluyendo de sus ojos.

-¡¿Como que segunda vez?! –dijo Fudo con mirada sorprendida.

-Solo olvídalo ¿quieres? entremos que se hace tarde, mañana notificare mi cambio –dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-No hasta que me digas que fue lo que te paso, soy tu familia anfitriona y es mi deber... –no pudo terminar de hablar por ser bruscamente interrumpido.

-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR ESA MENTIRA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?! –en tono agresivo e violento y dejando tirar las bolsas de ropa.

Fudo quedo atónito, ante tal respuesta.

-Suficiente me largo de aquí, no me importa si soy deportada, hare lo que me dé la gana, después de todo soy el rey de los animales estamos en la cima de cadena, y si te atreves a seguirme, estas garras y cuernos que tanto odias y repudias, se teñirán el doble de carmesí –termino poniendo su garra izquierda a escasos centímetros de la yugular del joven.

Alzo el vuelo con dirección hacia la ciudad.

Fudo se encontraba más que confundido, intento llamar a Kuroko pero todas sus llamadas lo mandaron a buzón.

-¿Que hare? ¿que hare? –con gran consternación y al borde de la desesperación, caminaba en círculos, accidentalmente tiro una de las bolsas del supermercado y lo vio, quedándose unos segundos y mirándola fijamente, tomo una decisión –al menos debo decírselo… -poniéndose en marcha a su encuentro con ella.

Por su parte Horo se canso de volar y aterrizo en el techo de un edificio todo para que no fuera detectada por los trabajadores del gobierno, era de tres pisos y parecía abandonado. Echo un vistazo a una de las calles para ver varios humanos caminando con otras extra-especies.

-Que suerte tienen algunas –decía con indiferencia. Permaneció así cerca de 15 minutos, hasta que unas voces que venían de la planta baja llamaron su atención.

En un callejón se encontraban los mismos tipos que la llamaron lagarto, estaban recargados en la pared del edificio y al parecer estaban hablando. Horo los miraba con rabia espero haber que tanto parloteaban antes de atacarlos con sorpresa.

-Jajaja ¿viste como ese tipo recibió ese colazo de su extra-especie? -decía uno de ellos.

-¿Se acabo la actuación entendido? Ah honestamente odio hacer este tipo trabajo.

-Yo también, eso de provocar a las extra-especies en "simulaciones" de violencia verbal no me parece del todo correcto.

-No hay alternativa deben prepararse y actuar debidamente ahora que están en territorio humano.

-Si me encontrara con la chica le pediría disculpas como es debido.

-El chico ante todo se nota que es pacífico, eso es bueno, sin mencionar que nos evito otra visita al hospital.

-Yo todavía no me recupero de los tentáculos de esa Scylla.

-Y antes de eso el aguijón de esa Manticora impidió que pudiera sentarme durante casi 2 semanas.

-En fin ¿tienes ánimos para una ronda?

-Hoy no, le prometí a mi hija que le terminaría de leer ese libro.

Con esto se marcharon, dejando a Horo desconcertada.

-Fudo… -y con esa palabra alzo el vuelo.

-Fui a todos los lugares posibles pero no la encontré- abatido y sentado en frente de la heladería que visitaron hace unas escasas horas -lo sabia no pude ayudarte ni mucho menos a mí, perdóname –soltándose a llorar.

Unos pasos se acercaban al destrozado muchacho.

-Yo soy el que te debe perdonar, también te debo una explicación.

El chico la vio, ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a relatar.

-Durante siglos estuvimos aislados del resto del mundo, mi pueblo se especializa en la minería y en menor medida la joyería de todo tipo de piedras preciosas, me gustaba el lugar en el que había nacido, la verdad creo que no hubiera podido desear algo más. Pero siempre me pregunte que había mas allá de las tierras que conocía, mi respuesta llego cuando empezó el programa de intercambio, sabía que era una oportunidad única y decidí enlistarme.

-Decidí ir a Italia, ya que la información que había leído de ese lugar parecía… solo fue el inicio del dolor. Al llegar las personas me veían con miedo y horror, los adultos ocultaban a los niños para que no me vieran. Una voz grito "¡ _DEMONIO!_ ", le siguieron palabras como _diablo, criatura del averno, bestia del infierno_ , no sabía el significado de esa palabras hasta que lo supe, mi apariencia, el tener estas alas, cuernos y cola carmesí de las que tanto estaba feliz me condenaron a sufrir tal trato.

-Eso explica el porqué sabias el significado de esta heladería.

-Regrese llorando a mi país, pasado un tiempo decidí probar suerte de nuevo, pero elegí un país que no tuviera esa inclinación religiosa, Japón fue una buena opción, incluso para asegurar mi estancia, invente la historia de nuestros antepasados y los humanos, esperaba que con eso tendría oportunidad de ser aceptada.

-Seré sincero contigo, me metí en este programa por el reembolso económico que manejan y la verdad es que tengo cierto miedo a las extra-especies, pero aunque fuera solo por un día, me di cuenta que al tú no resultaste ser una feroz y aterradora criatura que diga extra-especie.

-Cuando llegue posiblemente por el trauma pasado puse altas expectativas en ti, aun asi a tu modo y con tus limitaciones trataste de hacerme sentir cómoda es más de lo que podría pedir.

Un breve silencio dio lugar a que Fudo la mirara de frente.

-Soy un humano común y corriente, cometo errores como todos pero si estás de acuerdo con alguien como yo, hare todo lo posible para que no vuelvas a derramar una lagrima.

-P-pero te amenace y te grite siendo que trataste de ser amable, además es muy probable que vuelvas a tener un accidente como el de hoy, incluso podrías morir –empezando a sollozar.

-Los accidentes pasan, lo que debemos hacer es aprender de ellos, para que no vuelvan a suceder, pero lo más importante que yo veo es que lastime a una mujer y eso es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

-¿Una mujer?

-Por supuesto, ¿asi que quieres empezar de nuevo? –levantándose del asiento.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa, le extendió la garra.

-Mi nombre es Horo soy miembro de la orgullosa raza de los Landvættir, estaré a tu cuidado, espero no ser una molestia.

El lentamente acerco su mano a su garra terminando en un fuerte apretón.

-Mi nombre es Fudo Shinohara, un japonés común y corriente con temor a las extra especies, pero aun así espero tu estadía en este país sea de su total agrado.

Ambos retornaron a casa y ver los cambios que había recibido la casa, entre los que se encontraban: sala con 3 sillones con una mesa pequeña de vidrio y un librero con televisión y reproductor de dvd/blu-ray, cocina integral de última generación, una versión reducida de los baños públicos japoneses, el cuarto de Fudo permaneció intacto lo único diferente fue que las paredes fueron pintadas de un verde muy tenue y seguía sin puerta, la habitación de la landvættir lucia como la de cualquier chica normal, en su cama se encontraban sus maletas.

Después de cenar empezaron a platicar para saber más de ambos.

-Ahora que me fijo bien en tus ojos, parecen 2 preciosos rubíes –con ligera sonrisa.

-¿Rubíes? Es cierto ya lo había olvidado –Horo se dirigió a una de sus maletas, la abrió y saco una bolsa de piel con un objeto en su interior.

-Es para ti.

Fudo no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, enfrente sus ojos, era un rubí en forma de lagrima, finamente tallado que fácilmente se equiparaba el tamaño de su puño cerrado.

-Entregamos esto como símbolo de confianza mutua, con esto no tendrás que pasar por esos problemas de dinero y también por lo de la ropa que pagaste –decía al momento que lo depositaba en sus manos.

Se quedo contemplándolo unos segundos y con voz decidida dijo –No puedo aceptarlo –regresandoselo.

-¿Por que no? ¡Ah! es porque debe ser muy pequeño, no te preocupes podemos contactar con mi familia y haré que me traigan uno el doble o triple de grande.

-No me entiendes, no soy digno de tal presente.

-Aun así insisto en que lo tengas.

-Espérame un momento –el joven se dirigió a una de las bolsas del supermercado y saco alg de ahí, y lo oculto en su espalda.

-¿Te parece un intercambio?

Le mostró la foca que era la misma que estaba en la maquina.

-Claro que no tendrán el mismo valor monetario.

Ella lo abrazo a la vez que lo ocultaba su rostro en lágrimas.

-No quería hacerte llorar de nuevo.

-Es por estoy feliz, es la primera vez que un humano fue tan bueno conmigo.

-¿Pero una foca? debe ser que te gustan mucho.

-Estas en lo correcto, en Islandia una vez al año íbamos a las playas más cercanas a cazarlas, les abríamos la pancita, asábamos todo lo que fuera comestible, su piel la usábamos para protegernos del fio y sus huesos como herramientas.

-Ok…

-Pero no creas que haré lo mismo con tu obsequio –abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Descuida es tuya.

-¿Podrías responderme una pregunta? –queriendo sacarse la dragón esa espinita de la duda.

-La que quieras.

-¿Por que le tienes miedo a las extraespecies?

-Es algo incomodo sinceramente –frotándose el cuello.

-No importa dímelo, te prometo que no me reiré –poniendo su garra derecha en su corazón.

-Si tanto insistes… es por… es por… es por -tomo aire –¡POR QUE MI HERMANO MAYOR ME HACIA VER PELICULAS DE MONSTRUOS CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑO!- lo dijo a todo pulmón con el rostro muriéndose de la vergüenza.

Unos segundos pasaron entre ellos mirándose fijamente, el silencio fue roto un un sonido proveniente de la chica.

-puff AJAJAJAJA- ¿solo por eso? -dijo Horo soltándose de la risa.

-Oye si hubieras vivido lo mismo que yo no te daría tanta gracia.

 _Inicio de Flashback_

En una sala se encontraba un pequeño Fudo de escasos 4 años jugando con un par de carritos de juguete inocentemente y sin molestar a nadie cuando de pronto.

-Oye Fudo, mama y papa salieron a cenar esta noche, asi que hoy veremos _The thing_ – decía un niño de 8 años.

-¿No son de esas cosas que vimos la otra vez? -con voz temerosa.

-¿Te refieres a _Alien: el octavo pasajero_? Nah esta es diferente.

15 minutos después en la habitación de ambos…

-¡Quítala por favor! o al menos deja que me vaya de aquí- decía entre lloriqueos- y tratando de abrir la puerta pasa salir sin éxito.

-Lastima ya cerré, para que no te salgas y te pase algo malo –poniendo unas palomitas en su boca y mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica –eres mi hermanito y no dejare que nada te pase.

 _Final del Flashback_

-Todas las sagas de _Halloween, Viernes 13, A nightmare on elm street, La masacre de Texas, Hellraiser, pasando por La mosca, La mancha voraz y Especies._

-Pero el primer día me dijiste que tenía películas de terror –decía la dragón con rostro confundido.

-Son de asesinos seriales, mostrándole unas cuantas, se veían títulos como _Hannibal_ , _El coleccionista de huesos_ y _Se7en._

3 días después…

8:00 a.m.

-Horo ¿de nuevo en mi cama? -decía un Fudo recién despierto -recuerdo que tu cuarto ya fue acondicionado con un termostato para que puedas regular su temperatura.

Ella permanecía aferrada a su espalda.

-Ese calor artificial no es nada comparado al que tu emanas además me impuse la misión de hacer que pierdas tu miedo y lo que mejor de hacerlo que con el contacto físico.

-Supongo que gracias pero no es necesario, que estés pegada a mi todo el tiempo –tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

-Esto es también por tu seguridad no dejare que te vuelva a ocurrir lo de esa noche y así como _Smaug_ y _Fafner_ defendieron y no tuvieron piedad con los intrusos que querían saquear sus tesoros, yo seré tu guardiana mi Benefactor.

-Me gustaba más cuando solo usabas mi nombre a secas, pero bueno, es hora del desayuno t¿e parece?

-¿Hot cakes con tamagoyaki encima y juego de naranja?

-Si si lo que me pidas.

Estaban empezando a probar bocado, cuando alguien toco la puerta, Fudo fue a verificar de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días Amor, ¿como te la estas pasando con tu preciosa huésped? –decía una voz energética.

-Oh es usted la coordinadora, bueno creo que todo va bien sin problemas, creí que vendría antes.

-Ah sobre eso, ha habido mucho _trabajo_ en la oficina y por eso hasta hoy tuve tiempo para verte –con esa sonrisa eterna.

 _Lo que en realidad paso_

Dia 1: Se desvelo jugando videojuegos en línea.

Dia 2: Se corto, limo y pinto las uñas de los pies

Dia 3: Se gasto 2 meses de salario en las maquinas _Pachinko_

Dia 4: Asistió a la comiket y arraso con los doujins de genero yaoi y lolicon, de paso aprovecho para sacar fotos a cosplayers en poca ropa.

Sin previo aviso se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

-No sé cómo agradecerle creí que había ocurrido un error y me había traído una huésped equivocada, al menos eso paso por mi cabeza por un momento, pero es imposible que el gobierno cometiera tal fallo –con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Ajajaja ¿pero en que estabas pensando Amor? nosotros equivocarnos en tan importante misión, ¡JAMAS EN ESTA VIDA! –lo decía con orgullo a la vez que comenzaba a sudar y desviar la mirada, obviamente por los lentes de sol esto no se noto.

-Quisiera agradecérselo, tal vez no sea mucho pero quisiera desayunar con nosotros –decía el muchacho.

-No me gusta molestarlos, pero ya que insistes- decía Kuroko con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su mente

El teléfono sonó repentinamente.

-Horo ¿podrías contestar de favor?

-Está bien -levanto el auricular –Residencia Shinohara habla Horo.

-¿Eres Horo-chan? cierto, soy Emily, ¿podría hablar con Fudo-kun?

-Claro deja le hablo, Benefactor la señorita Emily le ha… - no puedo terminar por que Kuroko había desconectado el cable del teléfono.

-¿Que le pasa Smith-san? Fudo tenía una llamada de su compañera.

-Ah esa Emily le gusta hacer bromas en la mañana, de seguro te diría una idiotez como que los _Skrull_ están secuestrando y suplantando a los humanos o que _Nicholas Cage_ no sobre-actúa en sus películas.

-Pero mira que tarde es, es una pena pero tengo que retirarme, muchas familias esperan para su visita y evaluación –salió, dejo la puerta abierta y se subió a su automóvil –maldita seas Winters, ya me debes un desayuno –mientras conducía y le brotaba un aura infernal. Pasado un momento se tranquilizo y puso en orden sus ideas -en fin parece que están entendiéndose el uno al otro y también corrobore mis dudas, así que será mejor que te prepares Amorcito porque esto es solo el principio –termino sus palabras mirando unos nuevos papeles de huésped –ten por seguro que tu miedo desaparecerá.

Ah y de nuevo tendré que gorrearle el desayuno a Darling-kun.

P.D: sobre si gasto el rubí o no pues…

Fudo decidió conservarlo y lo convirtió en su "motivación" ya que cada vez que le veía sabia que debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo para supear su fobia y entener a las extra-especies.

 _Notas del autor: al fin pude terminar el arco de Horo y con ellos los feels así que prepárense que en el siguiente llega una nueva residente y con ellas mas payasadas que era el propósito original de esta cosa , ahora si las respuestas a mis lectores._

 _Endelstadt: le tengo preparados unas rutinas de ejercicio a futuro, eso si Horo dará lo mejor de si de ahora en adelante._

 _Tarmo Flake: Es el primer paso para su "recuperación"._

 _Arconte: corrección son varios días que recordara por el resto de su vida._


	5. En la colmena

**En la colmena**

 _Disclaimer: blablablá copyright, blablablá don cangrejo, blablablá lucro y esas cosas._

 _Vaya sinceramente no creí, que mi fic llegara a gustar tanto. Sigo dudando de mi capacidad para contar una historia pero bueno._

Ha pasado una semana desde que Fudo y Horo, admitieron sus miedos el uno al otro, dándose una nueva oportunidad para convivir. Hasta el momento la Landvættir ha tratado en lo posible de acostumbrarse a los hábitos humanos, como tratar de ayudar en las labores del hogar, Fudo solo le encarga labores pequeñas como barrer o arreglar las camas, aun así ciertas cosas como el volar la tiene muy restringida limitándose a solo sobrevolar la casa, Fudo por su parte ha dado pasos significativos en su fobia hacia las liminales, sin embargo ha tenido que sacrificar su "espacio personal" debido a lo apegada que ella se ha vuelto con él y algo sobreprotectora, con solo mencionar que les pone cara fea a cualquier persona que trate con él, por mencionar un ejemplo: cuando fue a comprar unas papas fritas ella se quedaba viendo a la cajera con ojos de pistola igual que a los otros compradores que estaban en ese momento. Sobre el dormir ella insiste en hacerlo juntos, lo que también le ha traído unos problemas, ya que la dragón tiende a moverse al dormir y un día despertó con los cuernos de ella clavándose en sus costillas, afortunadamente logro convencerla de que use pijama.

7:45 a.m.

" _Y así fue como ese humano defendió a la centauride de ese conocido ladrón de bolsos, en otras noticias tenga cuidado ya que al parecer algunas extra-especies como las slimes se infiltran ilegalmente a territorio nippon"._ Era lo que se escuchaba de la televisión.

El clásico desayuno con pescado, arroz, miso y verduras fue servido por el joven, obviamente con la diferencia de que el plato de la dragón no contenía los vegetales.

-"Creo que Horo me hace trampa en eso de que es carnívora y en realidad es remilgosa con las verduras, no le disgusto el pastel que traje el otro día siendo que tenia rebanadas de durazno y zarzamoras completas" –pensaba al verla comiendo.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto la chica.

-No nada, solo divagaba.

-Oiga Benefactor quería preguntarte, si me permites hacerlo… ummm... ¿tú tienes alguna relación con Smith-san? –mirándolo con expectación.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que bueno ella te llama _Amor_ y pensaba que tal vez tu y ella son…

-Eso solo lo hace para molestarme, escuche por ahí que a otro anfitrión lo llama _"Darling-kun" ,_ digo ella fácilmente podría ser mi hermana mayor, y por si fuera poco no estoy interesado en alguna relación por el momento.

-Ya veo –con más confianza –pero claro es lo más lógico -termino diciéndolo aliviada al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo la cabeza..

-Bien me voy al trabajo –levantándose de su silla.

-Yo seguiré con las 2 tareas que me asigne personalmente:

1.- Cuidar de tu hogar, vigilando que ningún malandrín ose profanar tan sagrado lugar.

2.- Continuar con mi investigación de cómo ven los humanos a los dragones –lo decía al momento se dirigía hacia la sala y encendía una consola de consola de videojuegos que el joven tenia y se la mostro un día.

-¿Te gusto mucho _Spyro_ verdad?

-E-es que m-me parece muy noble la tarea de liberar a sus hermanos dragones, sin dejar el hecho de que la parte más difícil son esas momias enanas que se roban los huevos, vaya ultraje para unos pobres bebes que ni si quiera han visto la luz del sol–termino cerrando su garra.

-Bien diviértete, te deje tu almuerzo en la mesa para cuando tengas hambre y de favor lava los platos del desayuno.

-Tenga cuidado Benefactor, me siento impotente de no poder cuidarlo durante su jornada laboral pero vuelva sano y salvo –se dirigió a él mientras le tocaba los hombros.

-"En realidad estoy más que feliz, sin mencionar que me podrían echar a patadas."- en sus pensamientos –Te veo luego –se despidió de ella a lo que le correspondió.

Fudo trabaja como asistente eléctrico, su jornada más que nada se basa en revisar y arreglar pequeñas fallas que se dan en los hogares y de vez en cuando subir a los postes de luz si es que se requiere el caso.

Llego al trabajo encontrándose con su amigo José, el cual es mexicano.

-Buenos días Jose.

-Ah muy bueno también carnal- saludándolo con "curioso" saludo que hacen en su país.

-"Sera muy abierto a diferencia de nosotros pero parece que no es mala persona"- pensaba Shinohara.

-Oye amigo ¿ya te apuntaste a eso del "Intercambio cultural"? -pregunto José.

-Hace poco tiempo ¿por qué?

-No me mientas, tú me dijiste que no te sentías a gusto con esos "monstruos" como tú los llamabas -José le apuntaba con el dedo.

-¿Quieres olvidarlo? simplemente pensé que ya era tiempo de que superara ese tonto trauma –rascándose la mejilla con el dedo

-Poco a poco te estás volviendo un adulto admirable, y déjame decirte que te llevo ventaja. Estoy en el programa dede hace 1 mes y la chica que me asignaron es toda una diosa venida del cielo –lo decía muy alegre –deberías venir a mi casa 1 dia con tu liminal y así conocernos los 4.

-Es una buena idea, a Horo le serviría salir y conocer a más extra-especies.

-Ya dijiste, no me vayas a quedar mal como varios de mis compatriotas.

La mañana paso tranquila sin nada remarcable, dio la 1 de la tarde, lo que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Fudo normalmente traería su propio Obento, pero con la llegada de Horo no ha tenido tiempo de prepararse algo para él, por lo que fue a un mini-mercado donde se compro un sándwich de yakisoba y un jugo de manzana, este ultimo lo compro de cierta marca, ya que la etiqueta dice que son "completamente naturales" sin conservador o algún aditivo, la verdad no podría diferenciarlo, aunque el sabor le gustaba.

Se sentó afuera del minimercado donde primero se comió el pan, solo daban media hora de descanso por lo que al terminarlo y poner su plástico protector en la basura, regresaría al trabajo mientras en el camino se tomaría el jugo. Lo había destapado y a punto de darle el primer sorbo cuando una voz le hablo, cerró la botella guardándola en un bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a escuchar.

-¿S-señor p-perdone que lo moleste pero sería tan amable de ayudarme? –decía una voz tranquila y algo cansada.

-¿Quien me habla? –viendo a todas partes, y deteniendo su vista a su izquierda donde se encontraba un arbusto bastante grande y largo, eso no sería raro de no ser porque encontró algo más. Parecían ser unas piernas con unas medias de color amarillo con negro que se intercalaban, traía unos de zapatos negros con unos aros de lo que parecía ser algodón en sus tobillos.

-¿Y de qué manera podría hacerlo? –preguntaba confundido y temeroso.

-Es muy fácil solo sáqueme de aquí ya que no puedo moverme.

-De acuerdo –se acerco, agarro sus pies y aplico fuerza pero apenas y hubo algún cambio –No sale nada –algo cansado.

-Pruebe con mis muslos.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Estoy segura de que si lo hace, esta vez sí podre salir –decía la voz con mucha confianza.

-Ya que –lo dijo al ver que ya no tenía alternativa –se acerco al arbusto, separo las piernas y agarrando los muslos empezó a pujar hacia atrás, parecía que ahora si estaba funcionando.

-Oye mami que hace ese nii-chan –decía la voz una tierna niña de no más de 4 años.

-SShhh no veas esas cosas y usted joven, tenga la decencia de hacer esas cosas en privado- agarrando de la mano a su hija y llevándosela a toda prisa del lugar.

-¡Pero si yo no! – dijo avergonzado -¡Ah maldición!- usando toda la fuerza que tenia jalo y sin previo aviso salió el resto del cuerpo, justo para caer encima de el.

-Que es esto, que tengo en la cara –sintiendo algo suave y cálido –¿y por qué esta todo oscuro?

-¡Kya! –un gemido prevenía muy cerca de él –n-no s-se mueva por favor –termino con lo que parecía ser un zumbido.

Lentamente el cuerpo que estaba encima de Fudo se levanto, permitiéndole ver a la persona que tenia encima suyo.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos rojos compuestos como si fueran de insecto, cabello rubio ligeramente acaramelado, un par de antenas y una corona, en el cuello tenia lo que parecía ser un collar de algodón con una pequeña hexagonal color dorado, se dirigió a ver los brazos los cuales eran 2 pares, tenían una especie de protección o armadura en los hombros, volvía a tener esos aros que parecían de algodón seguido de las líneas amarillas y negras, sus manos parecían articuladas sin uñas y cubiertas de quitina.

-"No te desmayes, no te desmayes, ¡NO TE DESMAYES! Ah y lo más importante ¡NO GRITES!" –se repetía en la cabeza.

La liminal se levanto poco a poco, viendo el resto de su cuerpo que consistía en: algo parecido a un bikini de una pieza que cubría las partes "claves" de su físico, una ligera tela amarilla a manera de falda que poco o nada le cubría la cadera, un largo listón violeta que formaba un moño a la altura de su espalda baja, un par de alas en su espalda alta pero lo que más se destacaba en ella era su abdomen de liminal, bastante grande y "gordo" con un aguijón en el extremo inferior. Fudo pudo ver como la joven temblaba un poco, llamándole la atención.

-Disculpe, ¿te encuentras bien?

-S-si no hay… ningún… problema –volviéndose a caer en el piso y terminar arrodillada, un gruñido provino de su estomago lo que ocasiono que se tocara el estomago y terminara algo sonrojada.

El joven saco el jugo que había guardado, lo abrió y se lo entrego a la liminal.

-¿P-puedo?

-Adelante –con una ligera sonrisa.

Con mucha avidez, se bebió el líquido, acabándoselo en unos cuantos segundos.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor, Oh pero que modales los míos –haciendo una reverencia real al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus listones morados –soy _Queen_ una _abeja reina_.

-Y que hace una reina como usted aquí y sobre todo sola, ¿no se supone que debería estar con su anfitrión o al menos con su enjambre?

-Tengo permiso especial para actuar sola, lo que sucede es que busco a alguien.

-¿Alguien?

-Si es una persona muy importante, la cual definirá el destino de mi raza.

-Me gustaría ayudarla con su problema pero tengo que regresar al trabajo –viendo la hora en su reloj.

-Me ayudo a salir y también me dio alimento, si le pidiera algo mas estaría abusando de su generosidad, no se preocupe por mí y siga su camino.

-En ese caso que tenga suerte.

5: 30 p.m.

Fudo salía del trabajo y se disponía a regresar a casa, pero termino con algo de pendiente sobre lo que sucedió hace unas horas, y regreso al mismo lugar para encontrarse de nuevo con la liminal.

-Ara ara parece que el mundo es muy pequeño señor.

-No me digas que te quedaste parada todo este tiempo en el mismo lugar?

-Creía que lo encontraría –desanimada.

-¿Entonces que es lo que harás?

-Me quedare y seguiré esperando, se que alguien vendrá.

-Incluso si llega la noche, no te preocupa pasarlo a la intemperie?

-N-no habia pensado en eso.

-Si está de acuerdo, ¿te gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa?

-¿No le importaría hacerme ese favor?

-Para nada, y se me olvido mencionar que formo parte del programa de intercambio

Se dirigieron a casa haciendo una pequeña parada en el mismo mini-mercado de hace unas horas a comprar una botella del mismo juego pero esta vez en presentación de 1 litro.

En casa. -Horo ya estoy de vuelta, es por aquí señorita- girando a verla.

-Bienvenido a casa Benefactor –se dirigió a la entrada, su semblante sonriente cambio a uno confuso al ver a la liminal.

-¿Y tu eres? –cuestiono la dragón.

-Buenas noches miembro de los Landvættir –con la misma reverencia que le hizo a Fudo.

-¿Como es que conoces a los de mi especie?

-Nuestra especie ha tratado con los suyos en el pasado, es mas el collar y corona que uso en este momento fueron fabricados por ellos mismos.

Horo se fijo detenidamente -es cierto, el brillo y la delicada forma con la que fue tratada solo lo podría hacer mi gente.

-Bueno en lo que se conocen más detenidamente, yo preparare la cena –dijo Fudo dirigiéndose a la cocina y mientras que ellas fueron a la sala.

-¿No te vas a sentar? –decía la dragón invitándola a descansar en un sillón.

-Puede que no logre acomodarme –viendo con vergüenza su abdomen de abeja.

A cenar chicas, la mesa tenía 2 platos con caballa, arroz y verduras que había en la mañana, el tercero era diferente, en el había manzana, plátano y kiwi con un poco de granola. –Ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo –Fudo saco 3 vasos de la alacena y los lleno con el jugo de manzana que había comprado, también traía un banco sin respaldo –puedes sentarse aquí –señalándole.

-Itadakimasu dijeron Fudo y Horo, Queen se limito a imitarlos y empezaron a comer

-Tiene buen sabor -decía esta última.

Acabo la cena y pasado un tiempo llego la hora de dormir.

-Por esta ocasión tendrás que dormir en tu cama Horo, no quiero que nuestra invitada se haga una idea equivocada de nosotros de acuerdo?

-Si así lo dice Benefactor tendré que hacerle caso –decía la chica con resignación –lo bueno que solo es esta noche.

Queen se quedo en una colchoneta que le había puesto el joven, en la sala.

-Lo encontré –dijo con una sonrisa siendo lo último que dijo antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente.

Un zumbido incesante empezaba a molestar al muchacho, se levanto a ver si era la alarma de su teléfono pero esta no hizo ruido alguno.

-Benefactor debe venir a ver esto –decía Horo preocupada.

Fudo salió a hacia la puerta, encontrándose con nada más que cientos, quizás miles de abejas obreras.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ES TODO ESTO?!

-Oh amorcito es bueno verte –decía una Kuroko entre toda la multitud de obreras.

-¿Coordinadora? Se puede saber que está pasando?-preguntaba Horo.

-Ah es solo que fuiste elegido por la reina.

-ELEGIDO!? –decía confundido el muchacho.

-Veraz amorcito, las abejas-humanas se componen únicamente de hembras por lo que la reina debe buscar un hombre humano con el cual pueda procrear y perpetuar su especie.

-Eso significa que la persona que Queen buscaba era…

4 brazos aparecieron detrás de él y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

-MI REY!- dijo Queen con una felicidad indescriptible.

-¡GYYYAAAHHH! –gritando y tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

-Oye tu aléjate de mi Benefactor- decía Horo empezándose a enojar.

-Pero yo no puedo, lo siento pero me niego rotundamente- aun tratando de salirse de la muestra de afecto y haciendo una X con los brazos.

-De acuerdo, pero prepárate para las consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias?

-Cada enjambre es considerado por las abejas como un país propio e independiente, si quieres enfrentarte a una nación entera, adelante, pero no creas Japón te brinde ayuda.

-Sea bienvenida a Japón –en tono derrotado y teniendo que aceptar.

-Niñas ya lo escucharon saluden a su padre.

-PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA, PAPA-SAMA- era lo que decían las obreras reunidas en el lugar.

La conmoción hizo que el joven Shihnohara se desmayara.

P.D: el avance que había logrado con las extraespecies, murió en ese instante, ah y si se preguntan cómo fue que Queen apareció en el arbusto, es que como a salió a buscar a su "Rey" se fue sin desayunar, se le agotaron las fuerzas y el resto ustedes ya lo saben.

 _Notas: cuanta presión para escribir, sobre todo ponerle las personalidades a los personajes D:, ahora si los comentarios._

 _ **Endelstadt:**_ _sinceramente necesito mas personajes, para tener más interacción y porque obviamente planeaba hacer harem mi historia desde el comienzo._

 _ **alther:**_ _hare mi mejor intento._

 _ **Onix Star:**_ _sin querer te solté un spoiler que quiero hacer a futuro, eso si los que considero más importantes los guardare celosamente hasta que sea el momento._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _ya sabes lo que dicen, "Un poco de trauma en la niñez, refuerza el carácter", lástima que en alguien tan sensible como Fudo, solo le causo horrores, le tengo preparadas ciertas pruebas al prota, tú espérate._

 _ **Tarmo Flake:**_ _tiene sentido, porque considero más interesante el cómo funciona la mente del asesino, en lugar de que una botarga barata aparezca y diga "BUU!"._

 _Te respondo a tus interrogantes: a) ajajajajajajajaja, b) eso puedes hacerlo tú mismo no? c)ten cuidado con lo que deseas, d) yeah sure why not? .Están en desorden así que acomódalas como mas te guste._

 _ **Paradoja el inquisidor:**_ _en la imagen de mi fic puedes ver en que personaje me base parcialmente para la personalidad de mi OC y obvio que si ve una de esas cosas se muere sin pensarlo 2 veces._


	6. Lidiando con la realeza

**Lidiando con la realeza**

 _Disclaimer: bah para que me gasto en esto._

Un desmayado Fudo se encontraba en su cama, lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba recobrando la conciencia después del "espectáculo" que tuvo temprano en la mañana, se encontró como figura familiar a su coordinadora de intercambio sentada en una silla , con las piernas cruzadas y en frente del chico.

-¿Coordinadora? –Jeje no me va a creer pero tuve un sueño raro.

-¿De que trataba? -le respondió Kuroko.

-Soñé que una abeja reina me tomaba por esposo con toso y sus obreras, que tontería verdad? –soltando una ligera risa en la última parte.

-Eso sucedió hace menos de 2 horas –le respondió la coordinadora.

-¡¿QUUUEEE?!

Y volvió a caer inconsciente.

 _1 hora después_

Un desmayado Fudo se encontraba en su cama, lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba recobrando la conciencia después de "la noticia" que le había confirmado su coordinadora de intercambio, en esta ocasión se encontró con la landvættir que lo miraba un poco angustiada.

\- ¿Como se siente Benefactor?

-Creo que bien –rascándose la cabeza –tuve un sueño de lo más raro, soñé que una abeja reina me tomaba por esposo y Kuroko lo confirmaba –que estupidez cierto?

-B-b-bueno benefactor… la verdad es….que fue cierto –agachando la cabeza.

-¡¿QUUEEE RAAAYYYOOOSSSSS?!

El chico volvió a desmayarse…

 _2 horas después_

Un desmayado Fudo se encontraba en su cama, lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba recobrando la conciencia después de "las noticias" que le dieron las 2 mujeres anteriormente. En esta ocasión era Queen la que se encontraba en su cuarto, tenía los dos pares de brazos de posición de rezo y los un semblante preocupado.

-¿Queen? –no sé qué está pasando hoy pero solo he soñado cosas muy extrañas, primero tu me abrazabas y me tomabas como tu rey o algo así por el estilo, luego Kuroko lo confirmo y por si fuera poco Horo dijo lo mismo, dime que no me estoy volviendo loco –lo ultimo lo dijo en tono muy nervioso.

-Todo fue verdad –ruborizándose y poniéndose el par de brazos superiores en las mejillas.

-¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

A poco segundos de que el joven se desmayara por tercera vez una cansada Kuroko entro a su habitación –discúlpame Queen-chan pero nos dejarías a solas unos minutitos?

-No hay problema Smith-dono –y salió tarareando una canción muy alegre.

-A ver amorcito, ya fue suficiente de estar tomando siestas en la cama por esta noticia, la reina Queen ha tomado la decisión de volverte su esposo, sinceramente yo no le veo lo malo –llevándose las manos a la cadera.

-¡¿Como que no es malo?! tal parece que ya olvido el miedo que tengo a las extra-especies.

-No te inquietes tanto, además dicen que la mejor manera de superar los temores es enfrentándote a ellos directamente –levantando el pulgar derecho.

-¿Acaso te crees psicóloga o algo por el estilo? –con mirada seria.

-¿Y a que se refería con lo de esposo? tenía entendido que los humanos y los liminales tenían terminantemente prohibido las relaciones sentimentales.

-Esa fue la razón por la que vine a verte en un principio. Debido a la presión social de varios grupos, el gobierno está contemplando la posibilidad del matrimonio entre especies, como ya te había dicho las abejas humanas no cuentan con su equivalente en zánganos, lo que hacían antiguamente era secuestrar a un hombre y obligarlo a ser el rey así fuera contra su voluntad, pero al iniciar el programa de intercambio tales actos fueron terminantemente prohibidos, y no es la única especie que adolece este problema, lo mismo se aplica para harpías y lamias.

-Eso explica esas indirectas- pensaba Fudo mientras recordaba las imágenes eróticas de la enciclopedia y el comentario de Steve Stills.

-¿Quiere decir que ya soy el primer o de los primeros casos de matrimonio o no?

-Para nada, solo estas casado según las leyes de las abejas, para nosotros sigues soltero, hasta que quieras formalizar la relación con los trámites debidos.

-Sería bueno que te unas como sujeto de prueba en esto del matrimonio ya tenemos un candidato pero otros no estarían de más.

-En este momento no estoy buscando una relación.

-Tch justo cuando creí que tendría otro coneji…. que diga candidato, en fin divierte con tu esposa y tus hijitas, pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano cambiaras de parecer, con 2 bellas extra-especies a tu cargo puede que ocurran ciertos "accidentes" y no olvides lo que recita esa vieja canción, _Saisoku Fall in Love_.

-No la conozco, ¿es de _L'Arc~en~Ciel?_

 _-..._

 _-..._

-Olvídalo amorcito –retirándose de la casa.

-"Aunque a juzgar por el titulo meloso tal vez sea de _µ's_ …" -pensado el titulo de la canción que le menciono Kuroko.

Dejando ese absurdo instante, el joven solo se apresuro a decir. -Genial estoy casado con alguien que no amo, creí que eso solo pasaba en el mundo de la farándula –suspiro y se levanto de la cama para ver a las chicas, encontrándolas en la sala y teniendo lo que parecía ser una batalla verbal entre ellas..

-No sabes cuánto lo siento miembro de los landvættir pero en vista de la situación tendrás que dejar este lugar y buscar una nueva familia anfitriona –decía Queen con los 4 brazos cruzados.

-Ja? Si ese fue un chiste déjame decirte que tienes el gusto en el trasero –replico la dragón en respuesta –y puedo ver que es bastante grande ese pésimo gusto –soltando una ligera risa.

Queen se notaba avergonzada por ese comentario -Di lo que quieras pero mi rey y yo estamos unidos para siempre por el hilo del destino como dice la leyenda de este país.

-Y yo jure proteger a mi benefactor como mi tesoro, no por nada duermo con él por si algún peligro apareciera –decía con una seguridad inquebrantable.

-U-ustedes y-ya h-hicieron… tales actos… ¿¡INDECENTES!? –decía la abeja sorprendida y tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –contesto Fudo interviniendo -Yo nunca le he puesto un dedo encima a Horo.

Queen se acerco al joven -Mi rey como haremos para que esta sangre fría acepte por las buenas que nuestro amor es verdadero? no quisiera usar a mis obreras pero si no hay alternativa…

-Aplastaría a tus esclavas como si fueran insectos. Benefactor necesitaremos un gran cantidad de insecticida para que esta plaga desaparezca –acercándose también a Fudo.

-¿Me dan algo de espacio por favor? – empezando a sentirse incomodo por tener a las chicas a escasos centímetros del joven, estas le hicieron caso.

-Si ya terminaron ¿me dejan hablar?

Las 2 asintieron y se sentaron en un sillón cada una, mientras el estaba de pie.

-Escúchame Queen, tengo cierto problema con las extra-especies, apenas estoy acostumbrándome con Horo -esta última se mostraba con un aire de victoria.

\- P-pero y el acto de salvarme el día de ayer ¿no fue una propuesta de matrimonio? –decía Queen desilusionada –¿y si me tienes miedo por qué me ayudaste? Personalmente no me hubiera importado quedarme a la intemperie y morir.

-No podía dejarte abandonada, que pescaras un resfriado o te pasara algo peor.

-Entonces tu y yo no….

-Lo siento… -cerrando los puños, el joven estaba preparado para asumir las consecuencias de un posible ataque de parte de ella.

-¿Es por mi trasero verdad?

-¿Uh? –decían el joven y la dragón al unisonó.

-Sabía que nadie aceptaría a una liminal con esta cosa tan gorda y fea –tapándose la cara –tuviste que decir eso de tu miedo para no lastimarme.

-Eso no es cierto, la verdad creo que tu abdomen de abeja se ve atractivo en ti.

-Benefactor… –Horo le dio una mirada enojada, este se encogió de hombros.

-¿De verdad crees que no es horrible? –asomando Queen uno de sus ojos compuestos.

-Para nada.

-En ese caso la boda se pospone hasta nuevo aviso, y con fobia o no haré que tu corazón lata por mí –decía la abeja con los ánimos renovados.

-¿Emm solo para aclararlo, no vas a iniciar una guerra por el declinar tu oferta de matrimonio?

-Me dan pereza esos tontos asuntos bélicos y todo lo que implican, además quien quisiera una pelea, cuando lo que más importa en este momento es la miel.

-¿La miel? –preguntaba la dragón.

-En efecto, mi colonia es una de las principales productoras a nivel mundial, y necesito empezar a trabajar lo antes posible, no olviden esa frase –cambiando su rostro a la de una desquiciada -¡QUIEN CONTROLA LA MIEL CONTROLA EL MUNDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –y regresando su rostro a la normalidad después de esto.

-"No solo es una reina, también me salió megalómana" – se decía el joven en la cabeza.

-A todo esto donde están tus obreras, desde que desperté no hubo ruido de zumbidos o algo parecido.

-Mis niñas fueron por materiales para hacer nuestra colmena.

-¿Uh?

Fudo salió a toda prisa para ver como se estaba iniciando la construcción pegada a su casa.

-¡Es Papa-sama!- decía con alegría una de ellas, volando hacia el joven.

Esto provoco que 8 que también estaban en las inmediaciones hicieran lo mismo, en apariencia se veían como versiones más jóvenes de su reina, con la diferencia de tener colores que denotaban un tono rosado, y llevar 2 moños de color rojo: uno en el cuello y otro donde iniciaba su aguijón.

Llegaron con Fudo y lo abrazaron con ternura de cualquier extremidad que tuviera libre, ya fuera brazos o piernas.

-Queen haz que se detengan por favor– en forma de suplica y con ligero temblor.

La abeja reina aplaudió una vez por cada par de brazos -A ver niñas, su papa necesita algo de espacio por favor, será mejor que regresen a sus labores, de favor –dándoles una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Mama-sama– regresando al trabajo.

-Te lo agradezco, pero tendrán que cambiar el lugar para su hogar, solo piensa en los vecinos, si ven una colmena de ese tamaño levantaran sospechas.

-¿Entonces donde voy a vivir mi rey?

-¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? -levantando la landvættir su garra.

Y así fue como se llego a un acuerdo en el que la colonia se tuvo que trasladar al bosque más cercano de la ciudad, Queen por su parte tuvo que dividir su tiempo: durante el día permanecería en la residencia Shinohara y por las noches dormiría con su enjambre, esto a menos que sugiera alguna emergencia en la colonia y tuviera que retirarse.

Algunos días después.

Cierta dragón se encontraba acostada en un sillón de la sala, su antebrazo cubría la parte superior de su rostro, tenía dudas en su mente… -"Jamás pensé que tuviera competencia, todo iba de maravilla con mi Benefactor y yo solos, aunque respeto su decisión de no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie así como el brindarle asilo a otra liminal, sería lindo si… ¡NO! tu eres su guardián y solo eso, lo que más importa en este momento es que pueda tener contacto normal con las extra-especies… pero si se diera la oportunidad…".

-Ho…ro… Ho…ro… ¿Horo me escuchas? –preguntaba Fudo al verla de cerca.

-¿Eh? ¿ah sí que pasa Benefactor? –regresando a la realidad.

-Te hablaba para decirte que la cena ya esta lista.

-Gracias por el aviso – y se dirigió al comedor.

Ya en ese lugar Queen se encontraba sentaba y empezando a comer, cuando soltó el siguiente comentario.

-Ara ara ¿Que fue lo que te demoro landvættir? ¿Acaso piensas que un saqueador podría robarse lo que resguardas celosamente? –decía en tono confiado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –le contesto secamente.

-Queen no empieces por favor –replicaba el muchacho.

-Si así lo deseas mi rey, me detendré en esta ocasión, me interesa más regresar a mi colmena, pero por otro lado ¿está bien que no haya dejado a algunas de mis niñas contigo? Con unas 5 encargándose de la casa, ya no tendrías que preocuparte por la limpieza.

-No me siento cómodo viendo como los demás hacen todo el trabajo –terminando con un bocado.

-Gracias por la comida- contesto la dragón.

-Eso si que fue rápido Horo.

-Si me disculpa Benefactor, me retirare a mi habitación, buenas noches a los 2.

-Está bien, que descanses –dijo el muchacho.

-Sueña con los angelitos dragoncita -respondió Queen

-Grrr -fue el único sonido que le dio en respuesta a la abeja.

-Que tendrá la landvættir, yo solo le di las buenas noches, bien yo también debo retirarme a mi colmena, que descanse mi rey. Ah casi se me olvidaba te traje un regalo por si tienes pesadillas.

Chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron 2 obreras entregándole lo que una raqueta de tenis sin red y polvorienta.

-¿Y esto para que me servirá? –decía confundido.

-¿Acaso no conoces los atrapasueños?

-Claro que los conozco pero emm… esto es una raqueta…

-¿Ese vagabundo me engaño? –con tono pesimista y arrodillándose.

\- Descuida la intención es lo que cuenta –tratando de confortarla –estoy seguro que le encontrare algún uso.

-Gracias mi rey, me esforzare para no ser engañada de nuevo, bien niñas en marcha.

-Como usted diga Mama-sama- cargando a su reina se fueron volando.

-Jeje, necesitara ver como funciona el mundo humano...

El muchacho cerro la puerta y se disponía a descansar, entro a su habitación, encontrándose a la landvættir acomodada en su cama.

-Bueno benefactor ya que esa molestia rayada se fue, podremos dormir tranquilos, el engaño de que dormiría en mi propia habitación funciono jijiji.

-Horo... sobre eso...vas a tener que dormir en tu propia habitación de ahora en adelante.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que dije, ya no necesitare tu "vigilancia nocturna".

-No sabia también eras comediante y mas con ese tono casi te creo.

-Hablo en serio. Veras por los recientes sucesos, no quiero levantar sospechas sobre todo con Queen, así que de la mejor manera ¿podrías hacerme este favor?

Horo solo se limito a decir -esta bien- se levanto y salio a toda prisa de la habitación del joven.

-"Espero no me lo tome a mal" -pensaba Fudo.

Horo entro a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama, no sabia lo que sentía, su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo de ideas. Se levanto y vio la foca que le había regalado, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, el aterciopelado del animalito hizo que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Benefactor... -termino sonriendo y finalmente lograr dormir.

 _Notas: algo corto y creo que el final no me convenció, pero ya me urgía sacar el capitulo para iniciar el próximo evento, si hago cambios en este se los notificare en el nuevo cap al inicio, ahora si las respuestas a mis lectores._

 _ **Endelstadt:**_ _y eso que solo es la primera extra-especies diferente que usare, tengo otras más para unirse a futuro en la casa, ciertamente las personalidades de la dragón y la abeja pueden chocar dependiendo de la situación que llegue a pasar a futuro._

 _ **Onix Star:**_ _espera a las nuevas residentes, y eso sí, ninguna de las que tengo planeado usar serán de las mismas especies que tiene el protagonista en el anime/manga._

 _ **Paradoja**_ _ **:**_ _como si no fuera bastante extraño un harem con criaturas mitológicas, y Queen será la menor de sus problemas, la verdadera rival de Horo aparecerá después._

 _ **alther**_ _ **:**_ _justamente busque la referencia y vaya que si fue peculiar._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _tranquilo, esto no es una competencia de ver quien comenta primero, si no de relajarse y divertirse un momento con las idioteces que uno escribe, si no cumplo con ese cometido es que falle._


	7. Travesuras del satelite

**Travesuras del satélite**

 _Disclaimer: Tararara ¡Hey! Tararara… Tararara ¡Hey! Tararara_

 _Aclaración: finalmente termine editando el capitulo pasado, sobre todo en la parte final para el inicio de este._

De nueva cuenta el joven Shinohara tuvo que empezar a acostumbrarse con la nueva residente o en palabras de ella su "reina" o "esposa", ella poco a poco estaba entendiendo las costumbres niponas, por otro lado Horo parecía algo decaída desde la mañana, hecho que preocupaba al joven y en menor medida a la abeja reina.

 _Cerca de las 12 de la mañana._

DING DONG* DING DONG*

-¿Me pregunto quién será? – decía el joven dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Buenos días, amigo soy Stephen Stills.

-Ah lo recuerdo el de _Work & Build_ ¿cierto?

-El mismo, vengo a hacer una entrega urgente –con esto él y otros obreros pasaron con una puerta de metal remachada, tenía aspecto de ser muy pesada como las que usan en algunas películas de acción.

-¿Para que es la puerta? ¿Y por qué de acero?

-Medidas de seguridad niño, la vamos a poner en tu habitación, y no es acero, es de Titanio reforzado –se dirigieron a la habitación del muchacho y mientras la instalaban, la conversión seguía.

-¿Reforzado? –pregunto confundido el muchacho.

-Tienes suerte es el modelo mas nuevo y esperamos que esta vez resista mejor los impactos.

-¿No has considerado una aleación de _Adamantium_ y _Chrome Digizoid_? –respondió el joven con ligero tono burlón ¿Y qué se refiere exactamente?

-¿La coordinadora no te ha hablado de "la noche"?

-En absoluto.

-Emm bueno cuando la veas pregúntale, es por tu seguridad –dándole unas palmada en el hombro y retirándose con sus trabajadores acabada la labor.

Sorpresivamente a pesar de la apariencia pesada que podría tener, se movía muy bien y rápido, se necesitaba un poco más de fuerza que se haría con una puerta de madera obviamente.

-¿"La noche"? ¿Pasara algo de riesgo? mmm... un momento ahora que recuerdo…

 _Inicio de flashback_

2 meses antes de que Fudo entrara al programa.

Eran las 12 de la noche y el muchacho terminaba de ver una película, se dirigía a su cama y acurrucándose empezaba a cerrar los ojos cuando unos gritos lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-¡ ALEJATE!

-¡YA BASTA! ¡ESTAS DESTRUYENDO TODO!

-¡NO METAS TU DEDO AHI!

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando, allá afuera?! -se levanto en un santiamén y abrió la ventana para ver qué era lo que sucedía, la calle se encontraba normal, no así las casas vecinas de enfrente suyo de la cual se escuchaba todo tipo de ruidos.

Hubo 2 gritos en especial que si no mal recordó iban más o menos así:

El primero:

-¡Por favor _**Pachylene**_ _! ¡_ ¿No podemos dialogarlo como personas civilizadas?! ¡¿Q-qué te parece una de nuestras lecturas favoritas?! ¡Tengo un stick y no dudare en usarlo! –decía una voz masculina.

El segundo:

\- ¡Harás lo que yo te diga esclavo! ¡Solo obedecerás a tu ama y señora la gran…! ¡ **ERIN NAGALA**!- esta vez era una voz femenina extremadamente enfurecida.

Al escuchar este último regreso a su cama a la velocidad de la luz donde se cubrió con las cobijas, temblando y sin poder conciliar el sueño, los gritos continuaron durante toda la noche…

 _Fin del flashback_

 _8:00 p.m._

El muchacho estaba preparando la cena, pensó que distraerse con la comida lo haría olvidarse de lo sucedido a mediodía.

Preparado todo llamo a las chicas, la landvættir apareció y se notaba algo pálida.

-Horo ¿estás bien?- con un tono de preocupación.

-No hay problema benefactor-dándole una ligera sonrisa –disculpa pero esta noche voy a pasar de la cena ¿no hay problema? ¿cierto?

El muchacho no quería incomodar a la joven dragón y asintió, con paso lento la landvættir se retiro del comedor.

-"Espero no sea algo severo" –pensaba Fudo, su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando Queen apareció por su espalda y dándole un fuerte abrazo con sus 2 pares de brazos.

-¿Q-Queen? –girando la cabeza

-Mi rey –decía con tono excesivamente meloso –no se porque pero esta noche me siento increíblemente feliz –a la vez presionaba mas su cuerpo con el del joven. Este comenzó a sentir un par de protuberancias lo que dio como resultado que se empezara a avergonzar, al cabo de unos segundos lo soltó.

-Emm no se a que vino esa actitud pero por lo que más quieras, trata de tranquilizarte, ahora siéntate a cenar.

-Ujuju- soltó una leve risilla tapada por una de sus manos –Cuanto lo lamento mi rey pero cenare más tarde… si me disculpa me retiro. Ah y esta noche me quedare en aquí, espero no te moleste.

-En absoluto, que tengas buena noche –"Ok esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño".

El joven se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar se encontró con la dragón acostada en su cama, abrazando una de sus almohadas y oliéndola.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –con tono ligeramente asustado.

-Be-benefactor – se levanto rápidamente- no lo malinterpretes es solo que… quería ver si las almohadas estaban lo suficientemente cómodas para tu descanso –apretándolas ligeramente con sus garras.

-¿Y por que las olfateabas?

-Por que ya necesitan lavarse.

-Supongo que tienes razón-rascándose el cuello y acercándose a la liminal- Horo si algo te preocupa o inquieta, dímelo, soy tu familia anfitriona y quiero que te encuentres lo mas cómoda posible.

Esta al verlo desvió la mirada –No… no es nada- retirándose de su habitación.

-"Estoy segura que con esto estará a salvo" –pensó al ver la puerta.

Antes de retirarse le dijo-Por favor y por lo que más quieras, no abras bajo ninguna circunstancia ni a mi, ni a Queen.

-Está bien…

-Descansa benefactor.

A pesar de sus últimas palabras era obvio que no podía descansar, mantuvo todo el tiempo la luz de su habitación encendida, reviso la enciclopedia exhaustivamente, pero no encontró algo relacionado con las palabras que Steve le había dicho, dejando en la incertidumbre al muchacho.

Mientras en la habitación de la landvættir. Horo estaba en constante guerra con ella misma, tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, daba vueltas en la cama ,dejando sabanas y cobijas hechas un revoltijo..

-No lo… hare-

-Podría… terminar lastimándolo… o peor…

 _12:00 p.m._

Finalmente Fudo se dio por vencido y decidió dormir, esperando que mañana todo volviera a la normalidad, decidió usar la ropa que tenía en ese momento, estaba a punto de apagar la luz, repentinamente…

Toc* toc* toc*

-¿Quién es? –pregunto el chico.

-Benefactor… ¿podría… abrir la... puerta…? –preguntaba Horo con un claro tono entrecortado.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo- con tono tajante.

-Por favor… creo que… si me siento mal… –empezando a toser.

-No lograras nada ¿sabes?

El joven estaba debatiéndose sobre si sus palabras eran verdad o mentira.

-Por… favor… - se escucho como se desplomaba en el piso.

-¡HORO! –grito mientras abría a toda velocidad. No había pasado ni medio segundo cuando un proyectil de color rojizo se aventó contra el joven tirándolo al piso.

-Pero… que… -recobrando la razón.

-Ho… ¿Horo? – empezando a sonrojarse. La landvættir se encontraba encima de el vestida con solo un baby doll de color blanco.

Esta solo jadeaba ligeramente, su rostro estaba rojo y excitado.

-Queen y yo escuchamos la conversación con la señorita Smith, acerca del matrimonio entre especies.

-¿Ustedes qué?

-Respeto tu decisión de no tener pareja en este momento… pero… -poniendo la mano del joven en uno de sus pechos -¿Crees que podría entrar en tu corazón?

-¿Ho… ro?

-Quiero ser tu persona especial, ir al parque y compartir un helado de _Giaccio_ … pero lo más importante… ¡tengamos un lindo bebe!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estoy lista –comenzando a hurgar en su pantalón.

-Definitivamente estas muy rara ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Acaso no has visto el cielo? -en tono coqueto.

Fudo vio a través de la ventana… la respuesta estuvo en su cara todo el tiempo… Luna llena…

-Pero creí que solo afectaba a los océanos, a menos que… Recordó que una vez un profesor en la secundaria le menciono que la luna afecta al agua en la tierra, por eso se provocaban las mareas y con los seres vivos es la sangre.

-Bueno después de la nota cultural, Benefactor ¿estás listo? -levantándose el translucido vestido.

\- ¡A un lado sangre fria! –dijo Queen quien había entrado intempestivamente aventando a la landvættir al otro lado de la habitación.

–Si alguien tendrá la gracia de llevar a cabo el milagro de la vida, esta noche seré yo –poniéndose en la mima posición que Horo. Esta solo llevaba ropa interior color rosa pastel.

-¡¿Tu también Queen?! -decía Fudo el doble de impresionado, a pesar de la advertencia de Horo hace escasas horas.

-Por fin podre poner mis primeros huevecillos y dar a luz a nuestras propias hijas mi rey.

-Si que tienes agallas traseruda, agarrando a la abeja del la cabeza con su garra –tratando de profanar mi valioso tesoro. Fudo aprovecho para mover los codos hacia atrás y lograr ponerse en pie.

-¡Oye no no! ¡Me duele! –decía Queen.

-¡Horo ya suéltala, la estas lastimando! –levantando la voz y caminando hacia la salida de su habitación.

-¡Jum! Solo por ti Benefactor, ahora sigamos donde estábamos.

El joven a media oración salió corriendo hacia el baño, logrando llegar y encerrarse. La paz no le duro ni 5 segundos puesto que ambas liminales empezaron a forzar la puerta.

-Déjame entrar soy un hada –dijo Queen.

-¿Acaso no crees en las hadas? –le siguió Horo.

-"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" –usando su cerebro a todo lo que podía sin éxito alguno -"Tantas películas de horror ¡¿no me han enseñado nada?!" – a no ser que… espero estén donde las deje…

-Abriré pero solo si hacen lo que les diré a continuación ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien –dijeron ambas al unisonó.

-¿Que les parece cenar?

-¿Para que? –respondió Queen.

-¿Que acaso en la antigüedad los mayores placeres no eran comer y luego fornicar?

-Tiene sentido, bueno algo rápido y luego pasemos a la acción ¿entendido? –afirmo Horo.

-Como digan señoritas.

Abrió la puerta y sorpresivamente las liminales parecían controlarse, rápidamente cada una abrazo un brazo del joven con gran fuerza, el joven solo podía sentir la presión que ejercían.

Llegando al comedor, estas se sentaron ansiosas en las sillas. Fudo no tardo en prepararles un bocadillo. Asegurándose perfectamente de que las chicas no vieran, saco un pequeño bote de plástico de la alacena, estas tenían pastillas para dormir que él había comprado en una ocasión por un ligero problema de insomnio -

-¿Todavía no está listo? –replico una inestable Horo.

-Ya casi -"qué bueno que no cenaron, me facilitaron mucho el prepararles algo." –bien ya está todo listo –poniendo 2 pastillas en cada plato y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-Bueno sírvanse señoritas –dándoles una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a comer mi rey?

-Me conformo con ustedes 2 – usando el tono de voz más sensual de voz y guiñándoles el ojo.

-¡KYAAA! –llevándose las manos al rostro y aumentando el rubor de sus rostros.

Fudo apenas empezaba a sentarse cuando las escucho decir –"Gracias por la comida"-

-¡¿Tan rápido?!

-Bueno Benefactor cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato –relamiéndose los labios.

-Es hora del postre más dulce y delicioso –dijo Queen con tono erótico.

-¿No quieren mejor jugar videojuegos? –respondió temblorosamente el joven.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Eres nuestro!- aventándose hacia el joven.

Fudo solo sintió como empezaban a desvestirlo sin piedad, besos y lamidas por todo su cuerpo eran solo el inicio de lo que parecía ser una noche de fogosa pasión.

Todo el tiempo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin previo aviso los actos de cariño se detuvieron, el joven abrió un ojo para ver que su plan había funcionado, estaban dormidas, la desventaja es que estaban muy pegadas a él.

-Lo logre, bueno ya que están profundamente dormidas yo debería… -comenzando a moverse un poco-

¡BZZZ! ¡GRRR!

Un zumbido y gruñido lo hicieron regresar a su posición original –Creo que mejor me quedare así- resignándose a pasar así el resto de la noche.

Viéndolas fijamente dormían como 2 cachorritos, hecho que lo tranquilizo, sin embargo...

 _-"¿Crees que podría entrar en tu corazón?"-_ Fudo miraba fijamente a la landvættir mientras esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza –Acaso tu…?

 _Mientras tanto en una casa conocida_

-¡No Miia, no mas abrazos!

-¡Por lo que más quieras ponte las panties Papi!

-¡Bájate Cerea… estas muy pesada…!

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-Vaya vaya parece que dejaste salir el animal que dormía en ti amorcito- decía una voz femenina en tono burlón.

Esas palabras despertaron al chico -Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo… coordinadora… - sonando bastante irritado y levantándose -¿Eh? ¿Dónde están las demás?- menciono confundido.

-Eres el único que estaba aquí cuando entre. Y por favor quieres subirte los pantalones, podría denunciarte por acoso.

Avergonzado le hizo caso.

-Pero vaya, me alegro que no haya pasado algo peor –decía con voz tranquilizadora

-¿Ser casi violado te parece poca cosa? –mostrando un caro reclamo hacia ella.

-Tuve fe ciega en que no harías nada cuestionable –levantando su pulgar derecho- después de todo por tu nombre estaba segura que permanecerías inmutable, ¿O me equivoco? ¿ _ **Fudo***_?

El joven solo se le quedo mirando en tono acusador, suspiro -¿Pero… luna llena? ¿Creí que solo afectaba a hombres lobo?

-Todas se ven afectadas en mayor o menor medida, en estas noches, las extra-especies son dominadas por la emoción que mas esté presente en su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Lo mas normal es forzar el apareamiento, también hemos tenido casos de violencia física contra las familias o daño de propiedad… aunque… a veces las consecuencias… pueden ser devastadoras… e irreversibles… -con tono serio.

-¿?

-Hace 6 meses hubo un accidente en el que hubo 2 fallecidos, comenzando a relatar:

Fue un humano varón y una arachne, en su desesperación el chico salió de su casa mientras esta lo perseguía. Llegaron a la calle principal pero no vieron que el semáforo marco rojo y fue cuando sucedió… la liminal termino resbalando antes de que acabara la acera y su cabeza termino donde empezaba el carril… una ambulancia paso a toda velocidad y la llanta le reventó el cráneo, en cuanto al joven… un tráiler de carga pasaba, en la otra mitad del carril, aparentemente el incauto quiso rebasar la ambulancia y termino atropellándolo, lo aventó cerca de 4 metros. En respuesta a eso se ordeno especial cuidado en las noches de luna llena a los vehículos que transitaran por todo el país.

-Asi que siéntete afortunado de que no acabaste igual.

-Con esa historia, no se qué decir…

2 cabezas se asomaron.

-Veo que quieren hablar contigo.

Fudo giro su cabeza para ver a Horo y a Queen dirigiéndose hacia él, llevaban su ropa normal, y se notaban cabizbajas.

-Bueno me dirigiré a tu cocina, para revisar si hay rastros de _ADN_ –bajando sus lentes y mostrando sus ojos.

-¡No hice esas cosas! ¡¿si?!

Fudo, Horo y Queen se dirigieron a la sala, donde se sentaron y empezaron a hablar.

-Y bueno… ¿Cómo amanecieron? -dándoles el joven una sonrisa.

-Soy un asco…

-Una vergüenza para la realeza...

-¿Chicas? –viéndolas en tono preocupado

-Estoy segura que ahora me odias, no me sorprendería que me quisieras fuera de tu casa.

-Buscare otro hogar para irme con mis obreras.

-Ciertamente fue una noche "movida", pero no veo por qué quieran ser expulsadas de mi casa –cruzándose de brazos.

-Falle como tú guardiana, si te hubiera dicho que pasaba en las noches de luna llena, no hubieras pasado por esta calamidad.

-Aunque quiero tener descendencia contigo, me rehusó a hacerlo si es de esta manera mi rey- notándose avergonzada

-Creo que se las razones de por qué se guardaron este secreto, pero no hubo daño considerable en la casa, y mírenme ningún rasguño.

-Pero y tu fobia, ¿no tuviste terror de nosotras?

-Honestamente no se me paso por la mente jejeje (le impactaron mas las palabras de Horo en realidad), y pareciera que ya olvidaste las palabras que te dije Horo _"Los accidentes pasan, lo que debemos hacer es aprender de ellos, para que no vuelvan a suceder",_ lo mismo va para ti Queen.

-Entonces ¿quieren desayunar?

-Si –dijeron al unisonó, Fudo les acaricio la cabeza, etas solo soltaron una cuantas lagrimas.

-Pero por si las dudas me encerrare en las próxima luna llena ¿entendido? –con ligero tono serio.

-Sera lo más prudente.

-Si mi rey asi lo decreta.

-Por cierto amorcito te llego una carta – apareció Kuroko con un vaso de jugo y una dona en la boca, teniendo la susodicha en la otra mano desocupada y entregándosela.

El sobre estaba sellado y lo único que tenía era la letra _**D**_ en color negro…

* ** _Fudō Myō_ -ō** (El inamovible) es el más importante de todos los Myô, la manifestación iracunda de Dainichi Nyorai y enviado por Buda para vencer las fuerzas que se oponen al Despertar. Su inamovilidad se refiere a su capacidad de permanecer impasible ante las tentaciones carnales.

En realidad tome el nombre de 3 personajes de anime /manga que comparten el susodicho.

 _Notas: ninguna persona o liminal salió herida en este capítulo, a excepción de los atropellados._

 _Por fin mis primeras referencias a otros fics de la página._

 _ **Endelstadt:**_ _también contemplo la posibilidad de que a Shinohara-kun le regalen una linda camisa de fuerza._

 _En realidad ya tuvo patrocinio del pasado superbowl, los hogares americanos se deleitaran de ese dorado líquido._

 _Los_ _landvættir_ _agradecen el apoyo para con los de su especie._

 _ **Paradoja:**_ _de hecho ya estaba al borde, de no ser por Kuroko para tranquilizarlo._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _se hace lo que se puede y es cierto la miel es muy nutritiva, el prota ya tiene provisión vitalicia._


	8. Con el aroma de una rosa

**Con el aroma de una rosa**

 _Justo me vengo enterando que no puedo poner notas al pie de página como en los libros… en fin._

Fudo tomo el sobre y lo abrió, en la completa duda de quién pudo haberlo enviado. Las palabras hablaban por si solas:

 _Pobre mortal, tu vana existencia en este mundo_

 _está en peligro, será mejor que te cuides_

 _porque de ahora en adelante_

 _tu alma será mía_

 _Atte:_ _ **D**_ _._

Un silencio se manifestó después de leer el mensaje. Rompiendo con una carcajada.

-Pfff Jajajaja, no creí que todavía hacían estos juegos tontos- sonrió el joven.

-¿Es de un familiar amorcito? –pregunto la coordinadora mientras el joven le mostro la carta. Kuroko leyó el contenido sorprendiéndose por la exageración del escrito.

-Vaya que si les gusta la teatralidad- dando una ligera risa.

-¿Por qué la despreocupación mi rey? –dijo Queen tomando ella también la carta y leyéndola, Horo también se sumo.

-Está claro que se encuentra en peligro benefactor –mostrándose en alerta.

-Tranquilas chicas son solo esas famosas _"cartas cadena"_ , eran famosas la década pasada recuerdo que mi bandeja de email estaba repleta de esa basura.

-¿Cartas cadena?

-Básicamente trae información cuyo propósito es molestar y ya. Ponían cosas como si no envías esto a 7 conocidos morirás en una semana, o Emily nació en 1980 y murió o algo así, como sea no le hagan caso.

-Si así lo quieres benefactor- aun con dudas en su rostro.

-Broma o no tendremos que estar alerta sobre este mensaje, no crees lo mismo landvættir.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo abeja, ¿te parece una tregua hasta que esto se resuelva?

-Por mi rey daría mi vida –extendiendo su brazo.

-"Espero esto ayude a que se lleven mejor" –pensaba Fudo al ver el apretón de mano y garra.

-Y por segunda vez el día de hoy estoy de acuerdo abeja –extendiendo también su brazo y sellando el pacto de confianza mutua.

-En fin yo seguiré con mi patrullaje diario, pero si algo pasa no duden en llamarme. Han pasado bastantes sucesos estos días como el de una harpía que por años no podía volar lo logro repentinamente -se acerco al chico y le susurro al oído- "al parecer ya tengo otro candidato al matrimonio entre extra especies"- y se volvió a alejar. Una madre wyvern ansiosa de visitar a su "pequeño demonio" y el más reciente, una extra-especie perdida, ¡Ah! definitivamente el departamento me matara si no la encuentro dentro de las próximas 48 horas- esto último en tono derrotista y dándole una mordida a la dona que tenia.

 _3 días después…_

El chico estaba revisando el correo, encontrando otra carta del famoso _**D.**_

-Parece que tengo un admirador, veamos que dice ahora:

 _Sigue ignorando mis advertencias, tarde_

 _o temprano caminaras por el Yomotsu_

 _Hirasaka. La naturaleza puede desatar_

 _su furia en el instante menos imprevisto._

 _Con cariño:_ _ **D.**_

La hizo bolita y la tiro a la basura –Sera mejor que empiece con la comida- dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Fudo preparaba el desayuno para él y las chicas. El dia de hoy fue hotcakes con café.

-Mmm que lastima, se acabo la mermelada –decía el joven revisando la alacena y encontrando el bote vacio.

-No se preocupe mi rey, tengo la solución, espéreme un momento- Queen se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a su habitación. Regreso a la cocina cargando un objeto.

-¡Taran! –exclamo alegremente.

Era un frasco con capacidad aproximada de un galón, esta llevaba contenida miel.

-Muy bien sírvanse –dijo con alegría, mientras les abría el frasco.

-Gracias –dijo Horo, empezando a untar un poco del dulce liquido en su hotcake.

Fudo hizo lo mismo, mirando atentamente el líquido con incertidumbre.

-No quiero sonar grosero Queen, pero recuerdo haber leído que la miel era la… emm, regurgitación de las abejas… entonces eso significa que esta miel es… tu sabes…

-Se equivoca mi rey, si bien es cierto que nuestras hermanas _melíferas_ , producen la miel con lo que se conoce vulgarmente como vomito, las abejas semi-humanas la producen de diferente forma.

-Entonces te creeré –dándole unas cuantas mordidas –tiene buen sabor la verdad.

-Pero si no te quieres quedar con la duda mi rey, las semi-humanas, lactamos la miel –dijo tranquilamente.

-…

-…

El joven solo veía su desayuno sorprendido y ligeramente aterrado.

-Por si fuera poco, esta miel no es de mis obreras sino mía, no es por presumir pero un litro fácilmente costaría 3,000 yenes.

\- Q-Quiere decir… que tu…

-Eso explica porque te encerrabas en tu habitación casi todo el día y se escuchaban gemidos –le respondió la dragón.

Fudo miro su tostada y enseguida los pechos de Queen, volvió a su tostada y a sus pechos, repitió lo mismo hasta que se hizo una intermitente.

-¡Ah! Pero que tarde se me hace para el trabajo –levantándose de golpe de la silla.

-¿Eh? pero todavía falta media hora para que te vayas –respondió Queen.

-Debo irme ahora, nunca se sabe cuándo podría empezar ese tráfico infernal, bueno adiós- se despidió de las chicas y se fue.

-"Eso debió ser toda una experiencia"-pensaba la landvættir.

El chico caminaba después de tranquilizarse por la revelación de hace unos minutos.

-"Genial, he tratado de evitar la leche de minotauro y los huevos de las harpías de corral todo este tiempo y de buenas a primeras consumo miel de abeja reina… aunque… no estaba nada mal... ¡Pero qué estupideces piensas! eso solo me haría ver como un degenerado"- poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.

Llego al trabajo, encontrándose con José.

-¿Qué paso carnal, por que tan triste?- le pregunto su amigo mexicano.

-Buenos días a ti también. Digamos que fue una mañana azucarada ¿y cómo siguen tus heridas después de la luna llena?

-Como nuevo, esa chica es muy afectuosa con los "abrazos", si sabes a lo que me refiero- guiñándole un ojo.

-Si he pasado situaciones familiares. Oye hay un rosal plantado en la otra esquina, ¿lo habías visto antes?

-Ahora que lo menciones es cierto no la había visto, supongo que lo plantaron el fin de semana.

-Puede que tengas razón –dijo Fudo tocándose la barbilla- "Pero no recuerdo que los rosales tuvieran una gran flor en la parte de arriba".

El tiempo pasó y la jornada diaria había terminado, el muchacho caminaba mientras revisaba su cartera y sacaba unas monedas, por un descuido una moneda de 100 yens se le cayó y rodo abajo del rosal nuevo.

-No puede ser, ahora es cuando menos debo tirar el dinero- se acerco al rosal, se agacho y metió su mano para buscar la moneda. Solo tocaba los tallos sin éxito.

-¡Kya!

Fudo escucho un ligero gemido, lo que le hizo alejarse inmediatamente de la planta.

-¿Qué fue eso?– mirando alrededor, sin respuesta –Mmm no será que haya sido…- acercándose de nuevo a la planta –Que tontería, las plantas no pueden hablar- rascándose el cuello.

-"E-Es cierto… l-las plantas n-no h-hablan".

-¿Eh? –Quedándose inmóvil -¿Este rosal… acaba de… hablarme?-Empezando a tocar y acariciar las flores y sus hojas, un aroma agradable se hizo notar en el aire.

-¡NO! –una enredadera apareció y le dio un ligero latigazo en la cara a Fudo.

-¡Auch!- sobándose en el lugar del golpe –"Usare el método pacifico, espero que funcione"-penso.

–Se que hice algo inapropiado, pero en verdad necesito esa moneda- haciendo una señal de disculpa

El rosal rodo la susodicha a los pies del joven, este se limito a tomarla.

-Bueno muchas gracias y en verdad lamento si te hice sentir mal.

El joven estaba a punto de seguir su camino, cuándo le surgió la duda. -Disculpa pero de pura casualidad ¿no serás una extra-especie?

-¿No me lastimaras si te lo digo? –con ligero tono triste.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-Es cierto, entonces… -de la flor surgió una chica.

Piel blanca, cabello morado con 2 coletas y ojos del mismo color, su ropa consistía en el clásico diseño de las famosas "gothic lolita", este era de color morado con encajes negros y una diadema en la cabeza al menos en la parte superior puesto que abajo solo era enredaderas con espinas, hojas y unas rosas.

-Me llamo… _Reshia_.

-¿Eres una mandrágora cierto?

-Soy una _Alraune_.

-Cierto, suelo confundir a las extra-especies tipo planta- dijo esto último con una ligera risa –¿Y que haces en este lugar? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia anfitriona?

-Ellos me dijeron que esperara en este lugar, se que van a venir pronto.

-¿Durante 3 días? Camino a diario por esta zona y te recuerdo desde el primer dia.

La alraune se veía nerviosa –T-Tal vez… no han tenido tiempo-.

-¿Conoces su dirección? Si es así podría llevarte con ellos.

-¿En serio harías eso?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, al ayudarme con la moneda.

-Bueno hay un problema. Al estar tanto tiempo en esta tierra, quede fijada y no creo que pueda salir fácilmente –empezando a moverse- sin éxito alguno.

El joven trataba de pensar una manera de sacarla de ese lugar.

-¿Te molestarías si te toco?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- sonrojada y algo asustada.

Me refiero a que si jalo la parte superior de tu cuerpo, es posible que puedas salir fácilmente– esperando que no se hiciera una idea equivocada.

-Era eso- mostrándose aliviada –Entonces por favor-.

-Bien levanta un poco los brazos- ella siguió su instrucción.

Metiendo sus brazos en las axilas de la chica, los enrollo para empezar a jalar pero apenas hubo resultado.

-"Creo que tendré que ir a otro lugar"- ¿te importa si intento desde otro lugar?

-Fue a la zona de su estomago, donde la abrazo

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo?- volviendo a asustarse.

-Solo resiste por favor- aplicando más fuerza. En esta ocasión fue más fácil y pudo arrancar a la alraune de raíz –"Al menos no fue tan vergonzoso como con Queen"- pensó el muchacho

-Bueno ya está listo, será mejor que nos apresuremos –viendo como el sol se empezaba a ocultar-.

-T-tienes razón, en marcha- ella empezó a mover sus tallos lo más rápido que pudo.

Fudo al ver que caminaba decidió acelerar el paso, al girarse vio que Reshia apenas y se estaba moviendo de donde iniciaron su caminar. El joven regreso y vio como la chica hacia su mayor esfuerzo en ir rápido.

-Oye, ¿si puedes moverte más rápido verdad?

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer, las alraunes no fuimos hechas para correr- mostrándose avergonzada.

-Qué remedio –se hinco mostrándole la espalda- sube.

-¿Eh?, quieres… que yo…-

-Vamos, si hacemos esto podremos llegar más rápido con tu familia-.

-Pero…

-¿No quieres? Bueno no puedo obligarte –volviendo a la posición de pie-. Por cierto ¿donde resides? es probable que sea muy cerca de aquí.

Reshia le dijo la dirección.

-¡¿Hasta allá?! Eso es prácticamente hasta el otro lado de la ciudad- dando una cara de disgusto, pero finalmente tomo la opción más obvia –nos iremos en transporte público.

-Lamento las molestias- mostrando señales de disculparse.

-No te disculpes, prometí ayudarte y es lo que hare- tratando de mostrar que la chica no era una carga para él.

Se dirigieron a la parada de autobús más cercana, por fortuna no tarda en venir. Subieron, el chico pago el pasaje de ambos y se sentaron en los primeros asientos vacios que encontraron.

-¿Tienes sed? –ofreciéndole una botella agua natural que había guardado en su mochila.

-Gracias– la tomo y bebió un poco.

Fudo al verla un poco se preguntaba el porqué su familia anfitriona la había dejado tan lejos de su hogar y por las noticias que le dijo Kuroko, cabía una posibilidad de que ella fuera la extra especie perdida.

Pasado eso se dirigieron a la estación de tren correspondiente y abordaron, en el camino Reshia se quedo dormida, por lo que Fudo se vio obligado a cargarla al llegar a su estación de descenso.

-A pesar de que te rehusaste, finalmente te tuve que llevar de este modo. Veamos la dirección debe estar por aquí –buscando la calle y numero- Pero algo llamo su atención al ver ni más ni manos que el auto de Kuroko en una casa.

-No sabe cuánto lo siento señor Matsukaze, hicimos lo posible por encontrar a Reshia – dijo Kuroko tratando de consolar a un chico de más o menos la edad de Fudo.

-Está bien señorita Smith se que hizo hasta lo imposible para ayudarme- soltando unas lagrimas de cocodrilo –¿Y que dia puedo pasar por el reembolso?- alzando la cara.

-Puede ir mañana si quie…

-Disculpen por interrumpir pero creo que les resolví su problema.

-Amor ¿pero que haces en esta parte de la ciudad?- mostrándose sorprendida –Y no me digas que ella es… -mostrando su cara alegre.

-¿Se refiere a Reshia? La encontré "plantada" cerca de mi trabajo. Hable con ella y me dijo que había estado en ese lugar cerca de 3 días, esperando a que su familia anfitriona viniera por ella.

Kuroko giro su rostro hacia el chico que era su anfitrión, mostrándose este nervioso.

-Según usted me dijo señor Matsukaze, Reshia-chan había sido secuestrada por unos traficantes de extra-especies ¿o me equivoco?

-Ah si sobre eso, usted sabe coordinadora, creo que me equivoque un poco- moviendo al azar los brazos.

Kuroko se quito los lentes y acerco su rostro al chico, agarrándolo del cuello –Mañana en mi oficina a primera hora y cuidadito donde no te presentes ¿entendido?.

-S-si señorita Smith- terminando derrotado.

-Bueno amorcito nos vamos a casa, yo te llevo- abriendo la puerta trasera de su coche.

-¿Eh? pero Reshia…

-Disculpa pero se tendrá que quedar contigo esta noche ¿si?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso…

Ya en el auto comenzó una plática entre ellos.

-Estoy sorprendida que no hayas tenido problema con ella.

-Creo que me estoy empezando a acostumbrar en el convivir diario de las extra-especies, aunque… -dirigiendo su mirada hacia la alraune- ella desprendía un aroma agradable y de algún modo eso me tranquilizo y relajo todo el trayecto.

-Eso es bueno- decía Smith.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien miraba el auto donde iban, -Kushishi –una risa burlona se oía a lo lejos –Un humano que convive con extra-especies pese a tenerles miedo. Creo que ya encontré mi nuevo juguete…

Llegaron a la casa cerca de las 11:00 p.m., Reshia se había despertado poco antes de llegar al hogar del chico.

Fudo bajo, Kuroko le dijo que le esperara unos minutos en la entrada, mientras ella hablaba con la alraune. El tiempo paso y finalmente ella bajo del auto, su mirada parecía triste pero un poco feliz. Entraron a su casa, siendo recibidos por Horo.

-Benefactor ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿te encontraste con **D**?¿y quién es ella? –señalando a la alraune.

-Se quedara una noche con nosotros, espero no haya problema- rascándose el cuello

-Lo mismo paso con Queen ¿sabes?…

-¿Queen?- fue lo primero que dijo Reshia.

-Olvidalo me llamo Horo, es un gusto conocerte –extendiendo su garra.

-El gusto es mío- tímidamente y saludando con una de sus lianas.

 _A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las 11:00 a.m._

Fudo había dormido más de la cuanta hasta que unas voces lo despertaron…

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!

-Solo será una pequeña lamida jujuju.

¿Y ahora qué?, levantándose con desgano y abriendo su puerta de titanio.

De pronto Reshia se aventó sobre el chico, seguido de Queen, provocando que este cayera en el piso con los pechos de las liminales en su cara.

-¡ _Sempai_ , ayúdame esta abeja reina me quiere violar!- claramente asustada.

-¡Ara ara, pero si solo quiero un poco de tu néctar mi pequeña Alraune y sería bueno si compartes un poco con mi rey!

-Chicas… no puedo… respi…

-¡Ustedes dos levántense! ¿Que no ven que están asfixiando a mi benefactor?- exclamaba una Horo algo irritada.

Pasado ese "despertar agitado", empezaron a hablar en el cuarto del chico.

-¿Eh? ¿entonces Reshia-chan no es un regalo para mí?- dijo Queen decepcionada.

-No, y solo permanecerá este día con nosotros.

-Y el día siguiente y el que sigue y así sucesivamente- decía Smith quien apareció de repente.

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo el muchacho.

-De ahora en adelante también serás anfitrión de Reshia.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron Fudo, Horo y Queen al unisonó –Aunque a mí no me desagrada- agrego esta ultima en tono alegre.

-Investigue el caso de anoche y Matsukaze confesó que había abandonado a Reshia a propósito- dijo la coordinadora.

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa? –pregunto Horo.

-Verán el programa de intercambio tiene una clausula que dice que en caso de desaparición de una extra-especie, se le regresara a la familia anfitriona todo el dinero invertido más un bono del 50%. Afortunadamente y por tu aparición amorcito no tuvimos que entregar nada. No sé cómo agradecértelo, gracias a ti mi sueldo no corrió peligro –abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Podrías… tratar de… no romperme… los huesos?- dijo exhausto.

-Trato hecho- y lo soltó.

-Es tarde para desayunar, así que quieren almorzar ¿chicas?- dijo el chico en el piso.

-¡SI!- levantando todas sus manos.

-Tú no Kuroko- señalándola.

-Tacaño- haciendo una duck face -en fin no se pueden ganar todas.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, a excepción de una –Reshia ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Fudo.

-Claro sempai.

-¿En verdad estas bien con esto? –pregunto el chico.

-Muy bien _sempai_ , ah y muchas gracias por ayudarme a ver la verdad, de mi anterior anfitrión.

-En realidad yo no hice nada…

-Por cierto- la alraune le susurro tímidamente –me gusto lo que dijiste sobre mi aroma.

-Entonces ¿estabas despierta? –ella solo le guiño un ojo.

 _Días después._

-Ok… ¿dónde está mi casa? –preguntaba el joven al no ver más que un terreno baldío enfrente de el…

 _Notas: sinceramente tuve un poco de problemas en este cap, ya que a pesar de que ya tenía la personalidad y forma accidental de que llegara la nueva extra-especie no me convencía del todo ninguna del juego online (quería una loli), digamos que esta fue la que elegí de último momento, no así con las faltantes que ya las tengo pensadas casi desde el inicio de la historia._

 _ **Endelstadt:**_ _Como ya dije todo es parte de su "terapia" para el miedo. Y si definitivamente es buen muchacho, más por el personaje en el que me base parcialmente para su personalidad._

 _Es bueno saber que estés ansioso por el nuevo cap, definitivamente debo seguirlo._

 _ **Paradoja:**_ _si algo nos mostro la luna llena es que es impredecible y no sabes cómo reaccionaran las chicas, dependiendo su estado de ánimo._

 _Sobre tu tercer punto, cuando esas cosas pasen, un hechicero lo hizo._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _No sabes qué alegría me dio que tu si mencionaras la referencia y no te preocupes, porque Sleipmon está considerando donar su escudo_ _ **Niflheimr**_ _para construir las puertas en hogares de familias en extremo peligro como con cierta wyvern._

 _Que alguien se ofrezca como aliado contra el futuro enemigo me alivia bastante._

 _ **alther:**_ _créeme que Fudo ya se preparo para la siguiente luna llena._


	9. Trick-or-Treat?

**Trick or Treat?**

 _Disclaimer: bah se me acabaron los malos chistes, esperen que en el próximo haya alguno._

 _Aclaración: a partir de este capítulo cambiare la manera de llamar a la especie de Horo, pasare de llamarla Dragon a_ _Ryūjin puesto que así era en el juego y creo que un nombre japonés le queda más acorde, aunque planeo seguir llamándola_ _landvættir_ _por su clan, obviamente hice ya edite en los caps anteriores._

 _Hace unas horas…_

-Bueno chicas, regresare como a las 4 o las 5 de la tarde.

-Tenga cuidado con **D** mi rey- le replico Queen.

-Insisto en que debería ir contigo Benefactor, nunca sabes cuándo **D** podría realizar un ataque sorpresa- respondió la ryūjin con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo voy a comprar clavos y tornillos, no se por qué se alarman tanto. Además ya les dije que esos mensajes son solo basura.

-¿Quién es D?- pregunto Reshia, que estaba entrando en la cocina, después de regar las plantas del jardín.

-Nadie importante Reshia. Entonces me retiro.

Lo que no sabía Fudo era que una miraba se poso sobre él, espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente alejado de su casa.

-Bien hora de "trabajar"- con una sonrisa burlona.

 _De vuelta al tiempo actual_

-Ok, ok tranquilízate, solo piensa detenidamente que es lo que pudo haber sucedido y estoy seguro de que encontraras la respuesta…- tratando el muchacho de auto-convencerse.

 _5 segundos después…_

-¡¿DONDE ESTA?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!- comenzando a correr en círculos culminando con tirarse al piso y girar como un tronco de un lado a otro, unos cuantos transeúntes se detuvieron a mirarlo para solo seguir su camino y tildarlo de loco o desquiciado.

Fudo al notar eso se detuvo quedándose acostando en el piso. De la nada una carta cayó del cielo terminando en su estomago. El chico se levanto viendo que tenía la misma letra… _**D**_.

-No tengo tiempo para esta porquería- abrió la carta y reviso su contenido:

 _En esta cruzada deberás enfrentar_

 _un reto, te sugiero que juegues_

 _bien tus cartas, tu mayor aliado_

 _será el miedo_

 _Atte:_ _ **D**_ _._

-Es posible que sea una coincidencia, pero aun así… - apenas había terminado de leer la carta, una avión de papel choco detrás de su cabeza -¿Y ahora qué?- bajo la mirada y vio el susodicho. Era de color naranja, en una de sus dobleces decía "ábreme", el joven lo hizo, encontrando otra nota:

 _Kushishishi, bien ha iniciado este juego_

 _te sugiero que sigas mis órdenes al pie_

 _de la letra, si no quieres que tus amadas_

 _liminales paguen el precio…_

-¡Es cierto!- saco su iphone desesperado y marco a su casa, para corroborar que las chicas estaban a salvo. Contestaron, sin embargo…

 _-Kushishishi, ¿todavía sigues aquí? ¿acaso no te importa lo que suceda con tus novias?- era una voz con tono burlón y ligeramente alegre._

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –con tono preocupado y un ligero sudor en el frente.

-Tranquilízate, si haces todo lo que te digo, tu vida regresara a la normalidad, para empezar, te recomiendo que te dirijas al 43 de la calle hirakawa, entra al callejón y encontraras la siguiente pista.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces o me dices que les hiciste! o si no…- tratando de aparentar enojo a pesar de todavía oírse preocupado.

-¿Tan rápido empiezan las amenazas? muy mal, como sea haz lo que te digo… - cortando la llamada de tajo.

No teniendo más alternativa, Fudo se dirigió al lugar lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar al lugar que era un edificio abandonado y al lado estaba el callejón, entro con cautela solo para encontrarse con Horo que se encontraba en el suelo aparentemente dormida.

El joven se dirigió hacia ella –Oye Horo, despierta- mientras movía sus hombros y tocaba una de sus mejillas.

-Hmm… ¿Benefactor?- dijo medio adormilada, abrió los ojos y miro el lugar, haciéndosele muy familiar –"Este sitio ¿acaso es?…"- en sus pensamientos.

-¿Recuerdas que fue lo que paso, antes de despertar en este lugar?

-Mmm, recuerdo que tenía ganas de jugar un videojuego, cuando encendí la televisión la pantalla se puso negra y segundos después apareció un espiral que no dejaba de dar vueltas, quede dormida y fue lo último que paso.

Fudo vio una nota pegada en un bote de basura, era de color morado, la abrió y tenía un mensaje escrito, "dirígete al número 29 de la calle Seigaku, solo tienes 15 minutos".

–"Esa calle es familiar"- pensó el muchacho al ver el escrito -Vayamos donde dice la nota, pero a partir de este punto está muy lejos-

-Benefactor, podemos volar- decía decidida la landvættir.

-Emmm ¿cómo que volar?- La ryūjin extendió sus alas mostrándole a lo que se refería.

-¿pero no es muy precipitado? y ¿no resultare pesado?

-No hay problema, en Islandia practicaba diariamente mi vuelo y cuando llegue a Japón lo seguí haciendo y con peso extra por si se presentaba esta situación. Empecé cargando sillas y lo más pesado que he soportado es el colchón de mi cama. Entonces ¿lo hacemos benefactor?- la expresión de la ryūjin de notaba más un gran ansiedad que preocupación.

-D-De acuerdo- la landvættir se posiciono detrás de el, puso sus garras debajo de sus axilas y el resto de los brazos los enrollo alrededor de sus hombros para asegurarlo de una caída, obviamente no podía evitar que el joven sintiera ciertas protuberancias en su espalda, dándole un ligero rubor.

Horo preparo su piernas y sin previo aviso despego como cohete de la NASA.

-¿Cómo se siente benefactor?- sin escuchar respuesta de su familia anfitriona.

El joven tenia cerrados los ojos, se había encogido de piernas y estaba temblando.

-Necesito tu respuesta si no iremos sin rumbo fijo.

-E-está bien- Fudo a pesar del miedo de estar suspendido en el aire, hizo un esfuerzo abrir los ojos y en mirar hacia abajo, logrando llegar al lugar.

Al aterrizar el joven vio una tienda que le era familiar –Lo sabia, sígueme Horo-.

Fudo se dirigió al único lugar que le aprecia lógico, el arbusto donde había encontrado a Queen, sus suposiciones no estaban equivocadas puesto que ahí estaba dormida igual que paso con Horo.

-Queen ¿me oyes?- el joven se iba acercaba a ella, pero Horo lo detuvo –Déjamelo a mí, ¡Ya despierta, emperatriz traseruda! –quedando el chico descolocado.

La abeja lentamente abrió sus ojos compuestos –¿Mi rey? Que bien dormí- estirando sus 4 brazos –Un momento ¿que hago aquí de nuevo?- luciendo espantada –Recuerdo que estaba leyendo tranquilamente en mi habitación, cuando de repente alguien me golpeo en la cabeza –sobándose el lugar.

La siguiente nota estaba pegada en un poste de luz al lado.

-¿No la vas leer benefactor?-

-No es necesario, creo donde esta Reshia- el sol se empezaba a ocultar. 3 cuadras más adelante y 2 hacia la derecha.

-Lo sabia- era el mismo lugar donde su anterior familia la había dejado "plantada".

-Reshia despi…- Queen intercedio -Déjenmelo a mí- dijo Queen con total seguridad, le susurro a la rosa superior –Si no te despiertas mi pequeña flor, me daré un festín con ese néctar tuyo kuhuhuhu.

-¡Nooo!- surgiendo la alraune de la rosa superior y dando un salto hacia Fudo y Horo quienes la "atraparon".

Ya que todos estaban reunidos empezaron a cuestionarse la situación en la que estaban.

-Resumiendo, cuando me encontraba ausente, "algo" las hizo quedar inconscientes y fueron a lugares que solo nosotros conocíamos… aunque no se porque Horo estaba en un callejón siendo que tu fuiste la única que llego a casa de manera formal.

-Eso fue… bueno… cuando… me escape…- la ryūjin ocultaba su rostro de vergüenza al recordar ese momento.

-¿escapar?- se escucho la voz de la abeja y la alraune al unisonó.

-También la casa desapareció, cuando llegue… es como si no se hubiera construido nada en ese lugar.

 _-Kushishi lograste encontrar a tus amadas liminales, ciertamente te mereces un aplauso-_ un eco pronuncio esas palabras.

-Quien quiera que seas muéstrate- decía Horo en posición de pelea. Fudo y las demás solo miraban su alrededor atentos por si algo pasaba.

Sin que nadie lo notara, la cola de la landvættir empezaba a moverse de forma extraña acariciando la espalda de la alraune.

-Horo-san ¿Qué es lo que haces?- nerviosa -Te equivocas no soy yo…

Al mismo tiempo los listones morados de Queen se enrollaron en las muñecas de Fudo y se dirigieron hacia los pechos de la abeja reina.

-Mi rey- sonrojada –Creo que no es momento para esto.

-T-Te e-equivocas yo no.

-¡Déjate de juegos y aparece sea lo que seas!- respondió la landvættir con tono furioso.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieren. La figura apareció ante ellos era una chica con cabello magenta, piel del mismo color, su ropa consistía en unas medias que intercalaban los colores negro y naranja, estas llegaban un poco arriba de la mitad de sus muslos parecido al aspecto de Queen, botas negras que llegaban un poco debajo de las medias con una abertura donde entraban y moños rojos alrededor de los pies. Una minifalda que en la parte trasera estaba extendida casi hasta sus rodillas y con dobleces, mangas pegados hasta la mitad del brazo, una blusa-corse que le quedaba muy entallada, tenia orejas puntiagudas como de elfo, sus ojos era uno de sus aspectos mas extraños; su iris era amarillo mientras que sus pupilas eran naranjas como si fuera una especie de linterna,un sombrero en forma de calabaza su cabello era largo dividido en varios mechoes de un color magenta mas fuerte y lo que parecía ser un cetro cuya parte superior tenía una calabaza con una cara tallada de la cual salía una luz de la boca, adornado con una capa y unos brazos de papel. Lo principal era que toda su apariencia se veía translucida.

-Sorprendidos ¿no es así?- su rostro denotaba gran seguridad.

-¿?

Nuestros protagonistas se veían confundidos al verla.

-Bien brujita fantasma si ya te divertiste, ¿me puedes decir que le hiciste mi casa?- Fudo fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- cambio su rostro a uno disgustado. Para tu información la gran _Ran-sama_ es una _Jack-o'-lantern._

-Haz lo que dice mi rey en este instante o mis niñas se encargaran de ti- levantando Queen su voz.

-Eso me gustaría verlo- agito su varita y despareció.

 _Vayan a las afueras del norte de la ciudad, encontraran un hospital abandonado, en ese lugar tendremos nuestra batalla final._

-¿Pero como la podremos detener?

-Podríamos exorcizarla, tengo un libro en mi colmena, en el que te dicen los pasos para hacerlo.

-Ah esa cosa no sirve- respondió Horo –Vi su cubierta y solo es una compilación de leyendas occidentales sobes fantasmas y demás seres sobrenaturales.

-¿Entonces no servirá? No puede ser…-Queen se agacho en tono deprimente.

La alraune estaba mirando una hortensia -Creo que tengo una idea- respondió Reshia tímidamente.

Tomando el transporte fueron hasta el lugar predicho. Como precaución el joven llamo a Kuroko, quien en esta ocasión si le respondió y le dijo que estaría en ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Llegaron al lugar

-Seamos cautelosos, no sabemos que podría estar aguardando en ese lugar- dijo la abeja.

-Reshia no quiero ser cruel pero tendrás que quedarte afuera, es posible que nos ponga alguna trampa y tendremos que movernos a la mayor velocidad posible. La alraune asintió.

-Con mi sola presencia es suficiente Benefactor, hoy serás testigo de lo que tu guardiana puede hacer por ti.

El trió entro con cautela en el edificio, a los poco pasos encontraron una flecha en color neon verde con dirección hacia la derecha, prosiguieron encontrando otra hacia la izquierda, subieron las escaleras, otra flecha les indico que tenían que bajar de nuevo , izquierda, derecha, bajaron las escaleras de nuevo terminando en la recepción de la entrada.

-¿Sempai?¿Horo-san?- la alraune estaba a no más de 5 metros de ellos.

-Pero seguimos todas las indicaciones, entonces…- viendo como la fantasma se había burlado de ellos.

-Se tardaron- se escucho la voz de Ran apareciendo ante ellos.

-Seguimos tus indicaciones, ¿me puede decir que le paso a mi casa?- notándose cansado por todo lo que ocurrió en el día.

-No no no no- agitando su dedo –Falta el último reto, una partida de _Jan Ken Pon_ si ganan 2 de 3 les entregare su hogar si no yo me lo quedo.

-De acuerdo- Fudo dio un paso al frente decidido a enfrentarla, antes de eso hizo una reunión rápida con las chicas, este les entrego un frasco.

-Bien si ya estás listo miedosito- agito su mano -¡Jan Ken Pon! El resultado fue tijeras para Ran y papel para Fudo.

-Como me das lastima te daré ventaja, sacare piedra en esta ocasión.

-No lo escuches benefactor.

-Debe ser una trampa mi rey.

El joven permanecía concentrado. ¡Jan Ken Pon! El resultado fue piedra para Fudo y tijeras para Ran,

-¿Crees que no conozco la leyenda de las jack-o'-lantern? Nunca confíes en una.

-Kushishisi bien jugado miedosito, pero el próximo será el final.

Todo se reducía al siguiente movimiento, era todo o nada.

El joven alzo la voz lo más fuerte que pudo -¡JAN KEN…! ¡Ahora Horo!- la ryūjin abrió el frasco y aventó el contenido sobre la fantasma.

-¿Pero qué?- cerro los ojos sintiendo un recorrido lento y baboso sobre su cabeza, los abrió de inmediato para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla -¡GYAAHHHH!- un chillido vino de la fantasma haciendo que aventara su bastón, Fudo sin tardar un momento lo atrapo.

-Disculpa benefactor pero no entiendo como unos simples caracoles pueden ser suficientes como para detenerla.

-Reshia me dijo que los caracoles son la principal plaga de las calabazas, asi que use su miedo para vencerla.

-"¿Fue derrotada con algo como eso?"- pensaba Queen.

-Eres malo- continuo Ran con su berrinche –Así nunca serás popular con las mujeres ¿sabes?

La coordinadora llego dándoles una victoria aun más jugosa.

-Con que aquí estabas Ran- dijo Kuroko -me tenías con el pendiente.

-¿Se conocen?- dijo el muchacho.

-Es de las más problemáticas con las que he lidiado, nunca dura más de un día con cada familia anfitriona que le asignamos.

-No es mi culpa que sean tan aburridos- haciendo puchero –ellos no me temían en lo absoluto y tampoco les gustaban mis bromas: el primero fue una pareja casados, un humano y una nekomata que se encontraba embarazada, lo peor del caso es que ella se veía como de 12 años, aunque bueno Japón es conocido por sus lolicones ¿verdad?, la segunda fue con un geólogo y una wyvern con un carácter de los 1000 demonios, creo que el mismo Satanás no la aguantaría ni medio minuto, el tercero fue un "científico" que tenía una esposa arachne de las pequeñas, otro lolicon y la cuarta sin duda fue la peor, el tipo tenía rostro de lo más genérico como si fuera protagonista de harem barato, estaba con el una lamia con pésimo sentido del gusto, una arpía que actuaba como retardada, una centauride que parecía sacada de cuento medieval para niños, una gelatina de limón violadora y una sirena que olía a pescado muerto y solo se la pasaba repitiendo "Que hermosa tragedia" como disco rayado.

-De cualquier modo ya no necesitaras esto- tomo su varita y la rompió en 2 –¡No!- grito la jack-o'-lantern. De las mitades rotas comenzó a salir un polvo que se esparció entre Fudo y las liminales.

Cof Cof -¿Qué es esto?-

-Polvo del inframundo, no solo es la fuente de poder de las jack-o'-lantern, los que sean rociados con el podrán tocar a los fantasmas como cualquier otra persona- dijo Kuroko –y como vi que la pudiste mantener a raya amorcito, te la encargo.

-¿Quejarme no servirá de nada cierto?

-Nop.

-Se que tú eres el ideal miedosito, te estuve viendo casi desde el principio esos gritos cuando te hiciste rey de la traseruda fueron perfectos: la modulación, entonación, el volumen -una sonrisa de niña se veia en su rostro al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el brazo izquierdo del joven.

-Más respeto, hortaliza de cuarta y no creas que no he olvidado el chichón que me hiciste.

-Todavía no has dicho donde esta la casa de mi benefactor.

-Cierto donde dejaste la casa de sempai.

-Esta donde siempre, use mi varita para volverla invisible, pero como la rompieron el hechizo termino.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

El joven Shinohara estaba dormido tranquilamente, cuando su cama empezaba asentirse fría, giro y vio a la Jack-o'-lantern a su lado.

-Buu

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-Solo quería darte los buenos días miedosito jujuju- haciendo incorpóreo su cuerpo se levanto sin mover ninguna de las cobijas y saliendo por la puerta del mismo modo.

-Ahora son 4*, espero pueda lidiar con esto.

-Por cierto te llego una carta de un tal D.

Fudo vio la carta e inmediatamente se volvió a acostar tapándose hasta la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿miedosito?

No se levanto de nuevo hasta caída la tarde…

 _*El 4 es considerado de mala suerte en Japón por estar relacionado con la muerte._

 _Notas: en realidad no hay nada nuevo, así que pasemos a lo siguiente._

 _ **Endelstadt:**_ _Ya lo había dicho, quería un harem con liminales que estuvieran lo más alejado de las que usualmente usan en los fics de la página, es decir nada de lamias, harpías, kobolds, chicas gato._

 _Definitivamente ya tengo prevista la aparición de_ _ **D.**_

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Te refieres al_ _ **Odin's Breath**_ con el cual se congelo a sí mismo y a Dukemon en el anime de Savers. Sabía que lo de la miel dejaría pensativos a más de uno jejeje.

 _Descuida a su tiempo se revelara el asunto de_ _ **D.**_

 _ **Paradoja:**_ _Es una lástima porque ya tengo definido el numero de liminales principales para mi historia, así que ni modo._

 _Sobre tus 2 suposiciones, son completamente erróneas, aunque planeo usar a esas alborotadoras de la ley a futuro._

 _Siempre habrá distintas reacciones dependiendo de cada persona._

 _ **alther:**_ _sabia que los dejaría impactados con esa ide, y si lo de_ _ **D**_ _se resolverá a su tiempo._

 _ **Skull Flame:**_ _en realidad creo que soy el segundo o tercer usuario que usa a los personajes de DMM, eso sí planeo usar mas chicas, aunque solo será como personajes secundarios._


	10. Chapter 10

**Solo rie**

 _Disclaimer: el único fin de esto es entretener y ya se saben la cantaleta de siempre._

Un nuevo día hacia su aparición en la ciudad de Asaka, todo parecía tranquilo y silencioso hasta que en cierta casa...

-¡GYAHHHH!

El grito de Shinohara resonó en toda su habitación, cayendo violentamente de su cama y dirigiéndose apresuradamente hasta su puerta, miraba aterrorizado una de sus almohadas, en la cual yacía una cabeza rapada, tenia los ojos cerrados con varias laceraciones en ella.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que?!- tratando de buscar lógica a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, al final era inútil, puesto que el miedo lo tenia apresado a pensar en otra cosa.

Como si no fuera suficiente... -Buenos días miedoso- Ran saludo saliendo del pecho del joven.

-¡AAHHH!- saliendo disparado hacia la esquina (donde se encontraba la ventana).

-Si que eres ruidoso, ¿eh miedosito? oh veo que ya encontraste mi regalo jijiji.

-¡¿Como se le puede considerar a "eso" un regalo?!- señalando la cabeza degoyada.

-Solo duerme con ella encima de ti y en la noche te visitara el hada de las cabezas sangrantes, te dara 2 monedas a cambio de llevarsela.

-¡¿?!

-¿O era el hada de los dientes?

-Espera Ran, no me digas.. que .. tu...- miles de ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza -"¿Asesinato?" "Tal vez visito una morgue".

La risueña voz de la fantasma cambio a una fría y sin vida -¿Que pasa? ¿no te gusto mi obsequio? y yo que me había esforzado tanto en el, parece que deberás correr el mismo destino que mi regalo- se giro hacia el, sus ojos llameantes estaban cubiertos por sus mechones magenta, un aura oscura emanaba de ella. un sudor broto de la frente del pelinegro, trago saliva esperando lo peor.

-pffft Jajaja, en verdad que nunca me defraudas miedosito- se agarraba el vientre con ambas manos y se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Eh?- la cara de Fudo paso a una de que lo habían engañado.

-Tranquilízate, solo es un pan, camino hacia la cabeza, saco un cuchillo e hizo un corte desde la nariz bajando por la frente y otro empezando de nuevo desde la nariz esta vez pasando por uno de los ojs, efectivamente era solo pan al mostrarle que adentro había bizcocho de color rojo y café.

El chico se limito a levantarse del piso y salio de su habitación todavía con la ropa de dormir puesta, la chica le siguió el paso.

-Dale una oportunidad, esta sabroso- llevándole un trozo de pan hasta la boca de Shinohara.

-Oye Ran...- se detuvo, pero antes de pronunciar una palabra, un grito salio de su entrada.

-¡Veo que alguien cayo!- Ran exclamo felizmente, le dio el pan y corrió hasta la entrada, el chico regreso a su habitación para poner el pan sobre la cama y puesto que reconocía esa voz. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Queen quien estaba colgando de una red, su cara denotaba un rostro malhumorado.

-Al parecer mi red para atrapar extra-especies tipo insecto funciona de maravilla, tal vez debería patentarla- regocijándose en los propios elogios venidos de ella misma.

-Pequeña espectro vulgar ¿Que trato es este para alguien de la realeza?

-Espera un poco Queen, déjame ver como lograre bajarte de ahí- Fudo se posiciono casi encima de la abeja capturada.

-Si quieres liberarte es muy fácil- Ran jalo una cuerda que nadie había notado, provocando que Queen quedara liberada cayendo encuima de Fudo.

-Eso debió doler, mira que un trasero de ese calibre te caiga encima, seria un milagro si sobreviviera.

-¡MI TRASERO NO ES GRANDE!- la irritación de Queen estaba llegando a su limite.

El joven un poco adolorido por el golpe se Queen se levanto enseguida tratando de evitar un altercado entre ambas chicas, pero de nueva cuenta otro grito vino del interior de la casa.

-Esa es Horo- el chico entro a la casa y se dirigió al baño seguido de las otras liminales. Apenas había abierto la puerta cuando la Ryujin se avento hacia el joven.

-¡Benefactor!- la regadera solo suelta agua fría- estaba temblando abrazada del brazo izquierdo del joven.

-Antes que nada deberías ponerte algo encima- el pelinegro tenia los ojos cerrados al notar la desnudez de la chica dragón.

-Tienes razón, no quiero pescar un resfriado- toma la toallla que iba a usar originalmente para secarse.

-Que raro, pensé que la escamosa se entirriarse avergonzada y terminaría con un "¡KYAAA!""¡Hentai!" o "¡Ecchi!" y golpearía al miedoso, pero no fue así. Tch fallo mi plan de apagar el calentador.

-¿Tu hiciste que? ¿y porque le haría semejante cosa a mi benefactor?- Horo se enojo al saber que ella fue al causante del agua fría.

-Ellos ya han dormido juntos- se notaba la envidia en el rosto de Queen.

-¡¿En serio?! te subestime miedosin, puede que este ante el _Hugh Fefner_ de las extra-especies.

-Dejemos ese tema por favor- sintiéndose incomodo, empezó a camina y se le vino a la mente -"Solo falta que Reshia tambi..."Yo y mi gran bocota.

Su premonición fue acertada, esta vez el grito vino de la cocina -¡¿Reshia estas bien?!- el cuarteto se puso en marcha. La alraune estaba encima de una silla temblando.

-¿Que haces en ese lugar?

-S-Sempai, es horrible, es una bestia salida del mismísimo averno- señalando hacia una cacerola con una tapa encima.

-¿Criatura infernal? ¿y dice que esta en esa pequeña cosa? vaya que si exageras Shia-chan- la rubia abeja se dirigió y levanto la tapa, al ver el contenido solo pudo soltar un grito -!AAHHH¡- y corrió detrás del joven.

-Ten cuidado benefactor- Horo preparo sus garras, lenta y cuidadosamente levanto la tapa, al vislumbrar lo que vio, se desmayo en ese lugar.

-¿tanto pavor inspira el señor Chester?

-Fudo decidió darle fin a esto de una vez por todas, se acerco y levanto esperando algo como la cabeza que Ran le puso en la cama hace escasa media hora., el rostro paso a uno simplón.

-... Emm chicas, no se como pueden aterrarse por esto- metió su mano y con cuidado sustrajo lo que estaba ahí, al abrirla y enseñarles el contenido puedo verse que solo era un ratón bebe y que por si fuera poco estaba dormido. Queen y Reshia se alejaron lo mas que pudieron, Horo por su parte seguía desmayada.

El joven suspiro - tenemos que hablar- con mirada seria hacia las Jack-o-lantern.

 _15 minutos_ _después_

Todos estaban sentados en las sillas del comedor, Horo incluida y con ropa puesta el joven fue el primero en hablar.

-Ran, estas bromas están molestando a todos, si sigues asi seras deportada definitivamente. Kuroko te advirtió que esta era tu ultima oportunidad en el programa de intercambio.

-No es mi culpa que aguanten una pequeña e inocente broma- inflo sus mejillas- y si no mal recuerdo fue por tu culpa miedoso que me hayas obligado a llegar a este punto- cruzando piernas y brazos.

-Ya te dije que lamento haber roto tu bastón mágico- y de saber lo que costaría la reparación no lo habría partido en 2 en primer lugar.

-¿Es muy costoso benefactor?- Horo tenia la duda encima.

-Mira y llora escamosa- Ran le mostró una papel con el precio -Veamos... ¿¡ Todo eso'!- casi se cae del asineto al ver la cantidad escrtia.

-Queen y Reshia se acercaron para ver el monto- Es casi el precio de 10 litros de miel de abeja reina- se llevo sus 2 brazos derechos a la boca.

-Y no he contado los gastos de envió.

-¡falta mas dinero!- la alraune estaba sorprendida.

-"A este paso tendré que sacar de mi cuenta bancaria... de nuevo"- Fudo pensaba amargamente, pero se sacudió la cabeza de esas ideas, enfocándose en el problema que estaba en ese momento.

-¿Podemos llegar aun acuerdo?- sugirió el pelinegro.

-Mmm, si me sacas de aquí seria un inicio.

-¿Te refieres a salir de la casa?

-¿Que otra cosa podría ser? desde que llegue aquí eh estado como en la prisión de _Guantanamo_ , por culpa de esos odiosos talismanes que la coordinadora borracha puso alrededor de la casa.

-Evitan que te escapes prima de _Gasparin_ \- respondió Horo.

-No me vuelvas a comparar con ese fantasma gay ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo ran saldremos como tu quieres, pero deja esas bromas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ahora quieres confiar en una Jack-o-lantern?

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

ASi fue como se alistaron para salir, Fudo se puso unos jeans, zapatps negros y playera blanca. En la entrada habia 2 talismanes, pegados en el piso, el chico los despego cuidadosamente lo que le permitió a Ran salir sin problema alguno (anteriormente lo había intentado, pero al llegar a los talismanes estos generaban una barrera invisible que le impedían salir y si quería retirar los susodichos le soltaban una descarga que la dejaba entumida completamente).

-¡Ah por fin algo de aire fresco!

-¿Planeabas visitar un lugar en concreto?

-Nah solo caminemos donde sea, como 2 viejos amigos ¿o prefieres que sea como tu amante?- en ligero tono seductor y guiñándole un ojo.

-Deja ese chiste por favor.

-No seas asi, vamos- la fantasma tomo de la mano a Fudo, este le siguió el ritmo -"Podría repetir lo mismo que con Horo".

Tomaron el transporte y se sentaron en los primeros asientos desocupados que vieron. La pelimagenta atravesó el cristal viendo todos los edificios, establecimientos así como multitud de personas y extra-especies.

-Mira todas esas victimas potenciales, caminando como si nada, despreocupados de la vida jijiji- esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Ya olvidaste tu promesa?- dirigiéndole a mirada.

-Solo era una broma, deberías sonreír mas, digo tienes 3 chicas que están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por ti.

-¿Solo te importa bromear? creo entender porque esta es tu ultima oportunidad para que permanezcas en el programa de intercambio, debiste haber vuelto locos a tus anteriores familias anfitrionas- se froto las sienes y cerro un momento los ojos.

-Ya estaban locos, en esecial la 4ta familia, el tipo a veces sonaba como una profesor pedofilo, otras veces como un zombie que se transformaba en una mahou shoujo y también como un tipo con mirada fea que se "enamoraba" de una enana tsundere, en serio como alguien puede considerar lindas a esas pigmeas violentas con la menstruación 24/7. Sus liminales tenían un caso parecido, la lamia me recordó a una diosa inútil que no lleva calzones, una asesina de ojos rojos que se queda sola al ver a todos sus camaradas muertos y una androide que solo provocaba sentimentalismo barato. La arpía sonaba somo ese pokemon naranja con 2 hongos en la espalda y cuyo amor no es correspondido, la centauro, la gelatina violadora y la sirena no parece que tengan relevancia de aquí a 10 años.

Involuntariamente Fudo no pudo aguantar la risa ante el monologo de la espectro.

-¿Vez? deberías reír mas seguido y dejar de tomártelo todo tan en serio.

-Entonces señorita segun tu ¿a quien te recuerda mi voz?- queriéndole seguir el juego.

-Mmm dejame pensarlo, suenas.. como tienes muchas chicas contigo probablemente como un chico con un harem de espiritus, o como un nadador metrosexual que tiene una filia severa por el agua aunque aveces suenas como un tipo que alojaría un extraterrestre en su mano derecha.

-Jajaja creo que deberías volverte comediante, tendrías una carrera muy fructífera.

-¿Ah si? pues suenas como un caligrafío que era odiado por todos en la preparatoria.

Una flecha invisible atravesó el pecho del joven, haciendo que un aura negra se formara a su alrededor.

-¿Acaso acerté?- Ran parecía haber logrado un descubrimiento.

-N-no solo olvídalo, ya tenemos que bajarnos.

-"Pero que raro"- pensaba Ran, mientras bajaba del autobús con el pelinegro.

-¿Que es eso?- Ran señalo una tienda de la cual salían 2 jóvenes con 1 bolsa cada uno.

El letrero decía "Toranoana" -ah es una tienda de anime y manga, he escuchado que tiene mercancía variada.

-Entonces vayamos miedoso- entraron al establecimiento siendo recibidos por una cíclope.

-Oye tu ¿donde están los doujins H?

-¿Disculpe?- la encargada se sorprendió por la manera de dirigirse hacia ella.

-¡Ran!- le tapo la boca y le volvió a preguntar -¿Podría decirnos donde están los mangas por favor?- dándole una sonrisa temblorosa.

-2do piso ¡jum! -a cíclope se volteo para no ver los de nuevo mientras que Fudo se llevo a Ran con la boca tapada hasta que la perdieron de vista-

-¿Que te pasa? es su trabajo ¿o no?

-Lo se, pero es descortés tratarlos de esa manera.

-Lo que usted diga señor- refunfuñandole.

Llegaron al piso indicado, el lugar tenia 5 muebles llenos, al frente estaban las novedades.

-Veamos que tiene por aquí- Ran entro al segundo pasillo hasta e fondo, el lo siguió hasta la mitad.

Mientras ella cureosaba entre tanto cómic que había, el muchacho solo miraba sin objetivo alguno, hasatq ue algo le causo curiosidad, se agacho y del lado izquierdo vio un libro que le pareció familiar -Este es...- lo saco y se levanto para verlo mejor, leyo el titulo, su sorpresa fue grande al leer el titulo en voz baja - _La enciclopedia de chicas monstruo-_ reviso al autor para confirmar sus sospechas, la verdad le cayo como balde de agua fría - _Kenkou Cross..._

-Ah ese libro es famoso, lo usan como guía para el programa de intercambio.

El chico se giro al ver a una chica mas joven que el, tenia el cabello negro con un _ahoge y_ 2 horquillas, vestía uniforme de colegiala blanco con una pañoleta roja, detalles verdes y falda del mismo color, medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo y zapatos color cafe.

-Me estas diciendo que el gobierno usa como fuente de información, una antología que encuentras en una simple tienda de anime?

-Sinceramente el contenido es bastante erróneo, al autor solo escribe lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿¡Y por que les dan esto a las familias anfitrionas, siendo que esto es pura mentira!?

-Nadie lee esta cosa, solo es popular por los dibujos, solo mira el trasero de esta golem- la chica señalaba en una pagina.

Fudo cerro el libro de golpe, lo puso en su lugar y se retiro del sitio -Espera miedosito, ¿quien era esa?- extrañado por la chica con la que estaba hablando.

-Alguien que me dijo una verdad terrible.

-Uy que dramático.

Bajaron las escaleras llegando a la caja donde el joven pago un manga que tomo Ran. Al salir Fudo rozo ligeramente a otra persona que venia entrando, el chico quedo extrañado por su vestimenta, gabardina de camuflaje militar, sombrero y gafas negras y por si fuera poco media mas de 2 metros -"¡No le dará calor con esa ropa?"

Fudo y Ran caminaron hasta un parque donde el compro una paleta por el calor que hacia y se sentó en una banca del lugar a descansar por el calor que hacia. sin querer se adormilo unos minutos cunado desperto, no encontró a su acompañante.

-Ran, ¿Donde estas?

-¡KYAAA!

El grito venia de atrás -Mira a esta _JubJub_ esta toda rara jajajaja- la Jack-O-Lantern masajeaba los pechos de una arpía como si fueran 2 globos con agua.

-Suéltame degenerada- la chica ave trataba de zafarse desesperadamente de la calabaza.

\- Ran suéltala en este instante.

-¿Que esta pasando? - una voz se escucho detrás, tenia un tono serio y severo -¿Q-Que le están haciendo a mi novia?

-"¿Novia? esto se va aponer feo"

-Oye amigo tu Jubjub debe estar averiada, se supone que deberías colgada de tus caderas haciendo ya sabes que ...- Ran provocaba al chico sin querer.

-¿Que has dicho?- apretando su puño y acercándose lentamente.

Shinohara intervino antes que otra cosa podría pasar, tomo de la mano a Ran y la separo de la arpia -Le ruego que la disculpe, ella no dijo nada de eso en serio.

-Pero que modales mas vulgares- se nota que eres un anfitrión que no sabe como educar a sus liminales - la arpía estaba a punto de gritarle de todo.

Se postro en el piso, esperando que la pareja le perdonara por los actos de su liminal -En verdad lamento esta penosa escena, se que no tengo palabras para disculparme pero por favor.

-Bueno supongo que lo puedo pasar **SOLO** por esta vez ¿entendido?

-Muchas gracias, no sabe como aprecio sus palabras- la pareja comenzaba a alejarse.

-¿No tenias que hacer todo eso o si?- la espectro solo se le quedo mirando, el chico solo le dirigio una mirada severa, calmandose casi inme diatamente.

-Fiu que bueno ese americano nos perdono y tu Ran debes comportarte con otros humanos y extra-especies -Te equivocas miedoso, el no es.

La pareja puedo escuchar eso y regresaron con ellos.

-¿Disculpa, pero como me llamaste?- tronándose los dedos.

-A-americano, digo tienes todo el aspecto de ser uno de ellos.

-Soy canadiense...

El chico vio el error que habia cometido -Ah claro Canada ese hermoso pais, ¿ya te dije que amo la miel de maple?

Ran interrumpió -recuerdo que eso te provocaba dolor de estomago.

-Emm los castores son unas magnificas criaturas, esos diques son un ejemplo de la excepcional ingenieria de la naturaleza.

-Decías que _bibarrel_ es un aborto con esa cara de retrasado- ella volvió a interrumpir Una vena se marco en el rostro del canadiense.

-¿la policía montada? ejeje- Fudo sabia que estaba muerto.

 _De regreso en casa._

\- Ya llegamos se escuchaba una voz con desgano.

-Bienvenido benefac... ¡¿Que le paso a tu ojo?! esta todo morado- Horo miro preocupada

-Me cai de unas escaleras...

-¿Y por que tienes rasguños de harpia en los brazos?

-Me tiraron una maceta...

-Solo diles la verdad miedoso, veran nosotros... antes de que empezara a hablar el solo le dio una mirada de enojo e ira.

-Fue lo que el dijo...

-Si nos les molesta me voy a dormir ahora- el chico se arrastro hasta su cuarto- se derrumbo en la cama viendo el pan en forma de cabeza -tiene buen sabor-

decidio probar un bocado antes de dormir...

 _En otras noticias, una tienda de mangas fue asaltado por un grupo de orcos, afortunadamente gracias a MON no hubo nin desenlace tragico..._

 _Notas: vaya quien diría que llegaría hasta el décimo cap, pero no hay problema todavía tengo ideas en la cabeza, lo malo que solo son sinopsis de no mas de 5 renglones y las explotare todas hasta que ya no tenga ninguna y tire esta historia por el drenaje al no saber que final darle (es lo que pasan muchos mangakas acéptenlo)._

 _Aviso: hasta ahora había podido subir el cap, ya que mi fiel compu murió, fueron casi 10 en los que estuvo conmigo, (mas que lo que te dura una novia en la actualidad, admitamoslo), así que no piensen que se desharán de mi tan fácilmente, tengo borradores de los próximos caps escritos en cuadernos..._

 _Ahora si los comentarios:_

 ** _Endelstadt:_** _orgullo y ego no son exactamente las palabras para describir su personalidad, pero acertaste en el papel que tendra en la historia y lo de la varita le salio caro a Fudo._

 ** _Paradoja:_** _Obvio el recorrido que tuvo con las familias anteriores, sera para referenciarlos en el futuro._

 ** _Skull Flame:_** _Personalmente creo que es por que cada uno tiene idea de como hacer su mundo o que no conocían el juego, yo elegi a las chias de el juego por que me gustaron y soy malo para imaginar personajes desde 0, Death saldrá pero no como la esperas._

 ** _Arconte:_** _la ultima casilla sera rellenada en menos de lo que te imaginas. todas los hogares se han vuelto prácticamente zoológicos._

 ** _alther:_** _obvio que alguien debia ser la travisea del grupo y ella es la que al ver su apariencia crei que le quedaria bien._


	11. Discovery Geographic

**Discovery Geographic**

 _Disclaimer: nop ya no te tengo miedo, tu no existes._

Después el accidente causado por Ran, su relación con Fudo no ha mejorado, el solo se limita a decirle los buenos días y buenas noches sin mas, para sorpresa de las demás residentes ella se detuvo en sus bromas y parecía nerviosa y preocupada por esa actitud que el joven tomo con ella.

Pasados 3 días tomar una decisión -Tendré que buscar información y arreglar esto de una vez...- se dirigió al teléfono y realizo unas llamadas.

-Que bueno que te localizo Kuroko, disculpa, ¿pero podrías pasarme los números telefónicos de las anteriores familias de Ran?

La susodicha caminaba por el pasillo y escucho esas palabras, desconsolada se dirigió a su habitación.

Después de las llamadas se dirigió a recoger el correo.

\- Parece que nada especial, a excepción de la clásica carta de "D"- la hizo bolita y la tiro -al menos es constante en su trabajo. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando alguien pareció jalarle de la sudadera que llevaba.

El joven dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una persona.

-Muy buenas tardes- era un nombre de baja estatura con camisa roja, pantalones, pantalones beige, llevaba lentes, traía bigote y barba a medio cortar y una camara de filmar en la mano derecha- me entere de que usted es un voluntario en el programa de intercambio cultural de extra-especies y quería ver si podía pasar.

-¿Y usted quien es?- preguntaba con duda el joven ya que era obvio que no lo iba a dejar pasar como si nada.

-Oh pero claro, disculpe ¿donde están mis modales?- saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo- llámeme " _Kasegi_ " soy del conocido canal " _ **Discovery Geographic**_ " y mi trabajo... no mi misión es filmar la vida de las familias anfitrionas junto con las liminales asignados a ellos. Como vera esta revelación que dio lugar hace 3 años, cambio en gran medida la manera de vivir de los seres humanos.

-¿Quien es benefactor?- Horo se asomo al escuchar voces en la entrada.

-¡Pero si es una landvættir!- enfocando su cámara en el rostro de ellla, tratando de ver mas de la chica.

Enseguida aparecieron Queen y Reshia.

-¿Es un vendedor puerta a puerta mi Rey?

-¿Por que tiene una cámara sempai?- notándose nerviosa y tratando de ocultarse detrás de la rubia.

-También tienes una alraune- en tono complacido -y una... a-abeja... r-reina *GULP- esto ultimo tartamudeando y bajando su cámara.

-Verán chicas esta persona dice que trabaja en "Discovery Geographic".

-¿Discovery Geographic?- Queen fue la primera en exaltarse y se acerco rápidamente hacia el hombre de pequeña altura -¿El mismo canal que transmitió programas como el de: "1, 2, 3 somos una colonia de hormigas felices", "Miti la valiente Yeti" y "Por quien doblan las melusinas?"

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! claro hemos producido todos esos programas su realeza- desviando la mirada.

-Ara ara pero que educado. Mi rey por favor deje que haga un programa en nuestro hogar- con tono suplicante.

-Mmm no estoy seguro- rascándose el cuello -¿Que opinan ustedes chicas?

-Si es por ayudar a dar mas impulso al programa de intercambio, cuente totalmente conmigo- la Ryujin denotaba total seguridad.

-S-si ellas están de acuerdo haré mi mejor esfuerzo- la alraune levanto su brazo izquierdo en señal de aprobación.

-Un momento chicas ¿y Ran? ella también tiene derecho a dar su opinión- dijo Queen.

-La vi dirigirse hacia su habitación hace como 10 minutos- contesto Reshia -parecía que tenia prisa.

-"No es posible, acaso... ¿acaso ella escucho cuando hable por teléfono?- el joven pensó esa posibilidad.

-"¿Tienen otra extra especie? estoy seguro de que podre hacer una buena fortuna con estos idiotas jejeje" ¿Que les parece si empezamos con el tour?- alistando su cámara.

El joven salio de su trance -Entonces iniciemos.

-Adelántense, debo hacer una llamada- les respondió la rubia.

Empezaron por la sala.

-Bueno no hay mucho que decir sobre esta parte, tiene 3 sillones mas uno especial para Queen, una mesa pequeña para poner objetos como libros o a veces "snacks, un librero con libros míos y unos pocos de las chicas, y una pantalla LCD.

-"Y solo esta sala se ve mas lujosa y grande que esa pocilga donde vivo"- un pensamiento irritado se le vino a la mente -¿Podríamos pasar a las habitaciones de las chicas? notándose algo insistente.

-¿Puede pasar a verlas?

-¡Yo primero benefactor!- Horo alzo su garra con entusiasmo -"Demostrare que soy digna de la raza de landvættir y asi tal vez mi benefacor me... no no pienses en esas cosas"- se ruborizo ligeramente.

-¿Pasa algo Horo?

-Nada Benefactor.

-Me dirigiré a mi habitación sempai y la alistare- la pelimorada se preparaba para ordenarla.

-De acuerdo Reshia- asintió el pelinegro.

 _Habitación de Horo_

-Hagamosle caso a la dragona -alistando su cámara. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Horo, esta tenia una combinación particular, por una lado tenia tintes de una habitación común para chicas como una cama donde en la almohada tenia a la foca que le regalo el joven, un tocador con algunas plumas de metal, un ropero y para sorpresa de los hombres varones humanos presentes un póster con personajes _Bishonen._ Fudo se quedo viendo el cartel un momento. La otra mitad hacia muestra clara de su herencia dragonil; un escudo con un dragón ascendente y las alas desplegadas, cortinas aterciopeladas de color rojo y otro dragón pintado en el techo lanzando fuego.

-No sabia que te gustaba el anime.

-N-no me malinterprete benefactor- agitando los brazos y cola, notándose algo avergonzada- una dia revisando televisión encontré esta serie y como había dragones semi-humanos., me entro curiosidad y termino gustándome, la historia trata de un princesa exiliada que debe buscar a 4 dragones, mis favoritos son _Ki-Ja_ por esa inocencia y compartir tonos de cabello similares y _Jae-Ha_ con su astucia y seguridad. Por supuesto que ellos no se comparan contigo benefactor- con ligero rubor.

-Gracias por el cumplido- Shinohara le respondió con ligera sonrisa.

-Disculpe que los interrumpa, pero usted señorita de pura casualidad ¿no ha mudado de piel recientemente?

-Lo hice hace como semana y media.

-¿Tendrá muestras de esa piel?- notándose interesado.

-Por supuesto que no, entre las liminales reptiles es considerado vergonzoso que vean esa piel, aun mas entre mi raza eso se considera desagradable e indigno para nuestra imagen, la tire a la basura inmediatamente termine de mudar.

-¡¿Como pudiste hacer semejante atrocidad?!- un aire decaído se manifestó después de esa exclamación.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-¿Realmente era importante esa piel muerta?- Fudo sintió curiosidad.

-ERA DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE, pero ya no tiene importancia, mejor sigamos a la siguiente habitación, la de Reshia.

 _Habitación de Reshia_

-B-Bienvenidos- haciendo reverencia e invitándolos a pasar, la habitación de la alraune era una versión reducida de un invernadero, la mitad del piso era de madera como el resto de al casa y la otra tenia tierra, había cantidad considerable de plantas en pequeñas macetas y otras plantadas en la tierra, otra diferencia importante era que en vez de paredes tenia vidrio y una ventana en el techo para permitir el libre paso del sol.

-Como verán soy fanática de la flora y tengo varias especies desde flores hasta pequeños arboles frutales y unas hortalizas.

-¿Entonces las zarzamoras del otro día las plantaste tu?

-Así es Horo-san.

-Tenían un sabor muy delicioso, mejor que las que compro en los mini-mercados y también esas espinacas tenian un frescura incomparable.

-P-Por supuesto que no, todavía soy una novata- tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza- aun me falta mucho por aprender.

-¿Señorita usted usa pantis?- al agradable ambiente fue arruinado por el Kasegi.

-¿QUE?- mostrándose avergonzada y alejándose de el.

-Oiga ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?- el pelinegro se mostró levemente enojado.

-Solo me preguntaba, es necesaria saber todo y cada una de los aspectos que envuelven a las extra-especies.

-Pero esa clase de peguntas son inapropiadas- cruzándose de brazos y mostrandole una mirada severa.

-Esta bien no mas preguntas indecorosas- Kasegi tuvo que resignarse, al mismo tiempo que Horo empezó a desconfiar de el.

-Ejem -tosió un poco- ¿Cual sera la siguiente habitación para documentar?

-¿Que te parece si vamos con Ran, sempai?

-¿Ran? temo que le pueda hacer pasar un mal rato.

-No se preocupe, en este negocio es normal el peligro ante las extraespecies, estamos preparados para todo.

-Si usted piensa que no habrá problema, adelante- el joven lo dirigió a la habitación de la espectro. En el camino pasaron por la habitación de el, la puerta estaba entre-abierta, la mirada de Kasegi dio un vistazo rápido y vio 2 objetos que le llamaron la atención: el rubí que Horo le regalo a Fudo y la jarra con la miel de Queen.

-"Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad"- Disculpa podemos revisar este cuarto?

-Es el mio, pero no tiene nada de especial.

-Insisto, la piedra angular de este programa son los anfitriones humanos.

-Si asi quieres, veamos solo tengo una cama, un mueble para mi laptop, un guardarropa que me proporciono y un librero donde tengo unos cuantos libros y algo de mis pasatiempos.

-Si si todo muy interesante, y me podría hablar de estos 2 objetos- señalando al rubí y la miel.

-Oh son unos regalos que me dieron Horo y Queen.

-¿Te quedaste con la miel benefactor? es que creí que tu...

-Tirarla seria un desperdicio por no decir que también seria grosero para ella, no importa las circunstancias- se ruborizo cuando le revelo como se produce la miel de abeja humana.

-S-sempai si quiere yo también podría... - se notaba nerviosa por lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿A que te refieres Reshia?- el joven se intrigo ante esas palabras.

-Las alraunes también producimos una especie de savia dulce, de la cual se deriva la miel de las abejas humanas.

-No, jamas te pediría algo como eso.

Kasegi aprovecho la discusión para tomar el rubí y esconderlo en uno de sus bolsillos -Es todo lo que documentare aquí, sigamos con la siguiente extraespecie- apurandolos y esperando que no notaran la ausencia de la joya.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Ran, Fudo toco ella no abrió solo atravesó la puerta.

-Oh eres tu miedosito y ¿quien es este fantoche?

-Mas respeto,viene del Discovery Geographic- le replico la ryujin.

-Mucho gusto señorita fantasma, estamos realizando un importante documental acerca de la convivencia entre extra-especies y anfitriones humanos.

-Ya veo, lo lamento pero no caeré en la trampa de un estafador como tu- la Jack-o'-lantern se oía determinada y su típica sonrisa se convirtió en un rostro severo.

-D-de que esta hablando señorita, soy un documentador oficial- Kasegi temblaba ligeramente, los demás lo veían confundidos.

-Sudor en la frente, puños cerrados pero con ligero movimiento de dedos y mover los ojos hacia cualquier dirección, regresa dentro de 100 años si quieres engañar a una calabaza como yo, ¡ah! y regresale lo que le robaste a mi anfitrión, señalando en el bolsillo del sujeto.

Fudo sin tardarse reviso el bolsillo encontrando el rubí de Horo -¿Me puede explicar esto?- la mirada de Fudo era igual que la de la espectro.

-B-bueno es posible que haya cobrado vida y quisiera irse conmigo jejejeje...- sabia que estaba acorralado.

-"Rayos y todo estaba saliendo como quería, todo por culpa de esta entrometida"- la ira se desbordo hacia la Jack-o'-lantern- ¡Maldita calabaza!- dirigió su puño con toda su fuerza hacia ella, pero el pelinegro agarro su muñeca presionándola con fuerza.

-Asi no se trata a una dama y le sugiero que se largue en este... mismo... instante- el falso director solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Bueno bueno lamento la demora- Queen apareció de repente y sonaba muy feliz, estamos lista para la entrevista, niñas pueden entrar.

-¿No escuchan un zumbido muy fuerte?- Horo fue la primera en darse cuenta.

-No es posible que... -continuo el pelinegro.

El falso director trago saliva, giro lentamente para encontrarlas, eran 10 de las obreras de Queen que lo abordaron enseguida..

-Entrevisteme a mi- dijo una de ellas.

-No a mi.

-Oigan yo llegue primero- dijo una tercera.

El director mentiroso solo exploto por el miedo que le tenia a ellas -OH, NO! NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES! AAAAAHHHHH! OH, THEY'RE IN MY EYES! MY EYES! AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!- con esto el falso director salio despavorido de la casa hacia las calles y perdiéndose de vista.

Ya en la calle, Kasegi caminada tambaleándose y sosteniéndose de un pedazo de madera que encontro en el camino-Maldita sea, un poco mas y ese rubí hubiera sido todo mio, sin mencionar ese frasco de jalea real, en fin tendré que seguir a la siguiente casa, veamos -saco un cuadernillo de un bolsillo en la parte trasera de su pantalón- mi siguiente victima sera Kurusu... ¿Kimihito? pero que clase de nombre es ese, pareciera que sus padres quisieran que muera virgen, aunque viendo nuestra pobre tasa de natalidad no me sorprende, en fin haré que esa asquerosa ocho-patas produzca el doble de tela.

 _De vuelta en casa_

-No se como agradecerte Ran, lograste desenmascarar a ese falso director y protegiste la privacidad de las chicas- el muchacho felicito a la chica.

-Realmente digno de admiración- dijo Horo.

-Menos mal no paso a peor- Reshia se notaba aliviada.

-¿Entonces todo fue una mentira?- Queen se noto derrotada y depresiva.

-No hay que miedosito, bueno si me disculpas, voy a terminar de empacar.

-¿Empacar?- dijo Queen.

-Asi es, es obvio que me van a echar de esta casa- bajando la mirada.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- Fudo se notaba extrañado.

-Hablaste con esa coordinadora borracha sobre las anteriores familias con las que estuve.

-Entonces escuchaste ¿eh?- se rasco la cabeza -la verdad es que tuve problemas para contactar con ellos, 2 de ellos estaban en el hospital: uno de ellos esta en peligro de muerte y la otra familia parece iba a dar a luz, en la casa de Sarver no pude oír claramente lo que decían por todo el ruido y finalmente en la residencia... ¿Kurusu? creo que así se llamaba me contesto una chica que se llamaba Miia, y en cuanto escucho tu nombre colgo de tajo.

-No esperaba menos de esa viborilla- ella odia a los fantasmas- con ligera sonrisa.

-En fin estaba pensando seriamente y dadas las ciscunstancias... te ganaste tu lugar en esta casa. La verdad yo también sospechaba sobre ese "director" en el momento que comenzó a incomodar a Reshia con esos comentarios.

-Eso quiere decir que... ¿puedo quedarme?

-Si acatas las reglas, por supuesto que así se...- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de pronto.

-Ven a mis brazos miedosito- la calabaza salto encima de el abrazándolo con gran fuerza y tirándolo hacia el piso- sabia que eras el anfitrión ideal para mi.

-Supongo que ¿gracias?

-Recuerdas que te dije sobre que 3 liminales estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera por ti.

-...¿si?

-Bueno ahora serán 4 kushishi- acercando sus labios a los de el joven, estaban a escasos milímetros, pero fueron interrumpidos por 2 extra-especies que se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-Oyeme que te crees fantasma descarada, aprovechándote de la situación para besar a mi benefactor.

-Es cierto si alguien probara los labios de mi rey seré yo.

-¿Que les pasa? solo es un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Chicas... por favor... dejen de pelear- Reshia trataba de detenerlas así solo fuera del modo verbal.

El pelinegro solo miro la escena conforme con lo que había pasado -"Solo espero que las cosas no se pongan peor".

Mientras tanto, en un país alejado, unas garras, colmillos y mirada salvajes nos daban un previo de la siguiente aventura.

 _Sin mas vamos a los típicos comentarios:_

 ** _Endelstadt:_** _Parece que malinterpretaste el final del cap porque quería mostrar que Fudo realmente no aguanto la violencia contra tus OCs y por primera vez se enojo de verdad con la fantasma. Es otro detalle que pongo para mi personaje, podrá ser amable pero no aguantara que alguien lo trate mal a propósito (al menos hasta cierta trilogia que tengo pensada)._

 _Es posible que pueda salvar la información, me preocupa mi música tantos Op, Ed y Ost y los gigas de imágenes de monmusu (no incluye el manga)._

 _ **Paradoja:**_ _El folclor popular nos dice varias formas de derrotar a un fantasma, aunque lo de la aspiradora pues... y pienso que me he medido contra la violencia física en mi personaje._

 ** _Skull Flame:_** _La enciclopedia de kenkou es prácticamente_ _la biblia de este universo (todos la han leído al menos una vez pero no la entienden) y no comas ansias que la trama de "D" ya vendrá muy pronto._

 ** _Arconte:_** _Hay varios estilos de humor asi que si es posible que sea graciosos._

 _El clásico cliche es que las mujeres aunque sean liminales o no asusten con un ratón y pensé que encajaría perfecto en esa broma._

 _Hay gente sensible en todo el mundo por alguna condición a la que nacen, asi que era obvio que un canadiense reaccionaria así._

 ** _alther:_** _La payasa del grupo es una caja de sorpresas._


	12. Aullidos del norte

**Aullidos del norte**

 _Disclaimer: al demonio el cangrejo, quiero tercera temporada de Date A Live, Tohka a cute! a CUTE!._

 _Hace 2 semanas, fronteras de Troms y Finnmark, Noruega._

En un bosque alejado de la civilización un par de cazadores furtivos, buscaban a la que seria se próximo "trofeo".

-¿Oye crees que realmente caiga en la trampa?

-¿Pero de que hablas? es mas que obvio que lo hará y hablando del diablo, mira allí esta.

-D-D acuerdo.

Su objetivo estaba caminado, se le notaba hambrienta, cuando el olor llego a su nariz, se apresuro al lugar de donde provenía, al lograr su objetivo vio que era carroña de conejo, rápidamente empezó a mordisquearlo, paso enseguida a engullirlo y disfrutar su sabor.

-Uno de los hombres veia a través de unos binoculares, se encontraban aproximadamente a 20 metros de su presa, como esperaba ella había caído.

-Rápido prepara el sedante.

-Muy bien- poniendo 1 dardo tranquilizante y enseguida apuntando- bien querida no te muevas- al encontar la oportunidad, disparo dando exitosamente en su objetivo.

-¡Arrrggghhh!

Ella solo gritaba, y huyo del sitio, siendo perseguido por ellos, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, se desplomo, siendo lo ultimo que vio como una mano se acercaba a ella.

 _El presente_

-Al fin tendré un momento para ejercitarme- Fudo terminaba de ponerse sus ropas para trotar- salio de su habitación bajo las escaleras y al pasar por la sala.

-¿Vas a algún lugar _Junon boy_?- una voz provenía del lugar. Era Ran que estaba con la mirada en la televisión y concentrada en un videojuego.

-Buenos días Ran, solo voy a hacer algo de actividad física ¿y porque me llamaste así?

-El otro dia estaba hojeando unas revistas de Queen. Eran de modelos de ropa y al verte detenidamente te pareces a uno de ellos.

-"¿Tengo rostro de modelo?"- prefiero el sobrenombre anterior si no te molesta.

-Como tu quieras miedosito, me gusta mas llamarte así, en fin no te hago perder mas el tiempo- apretando los botones rápidamente ¡Salta zorro estúpido!

-Ese es un bandicoot- recalcando su error.

-Entonces salta bandicoot estúpido ¡No las Nitro! ¡Nooooooo!- Fudo salio de su casa dejando a la Jack-o'-lantern en su agonía gamer.

El joven tomo su ruta habitual al llegar a la zona del bosque en la carretera escucho un zumbido, se volteo para confirmar que era Queen siendo cargada por 3 de sus obreras, descendieron donde se encontraba el joven. La rubia se encontraba alterada.

-¡Mi rey! debes venir pronto.

-¿Paso algo?

Se dirigieron por la ruta opuesta que el joven tomaba, es una pendiente se divisaba lo que era una camioneta volteada (la parte inferior fue lo primero en verse), tenia un remolque pegado a el del cual una puerta estaba abierta.

-¿No revisaste si había alguna persona herida?- pregunto el joven.

-Lo siento mi rey por la conmoción de lo que encontraron mis obreras decidimos no revisar.

-Ya veo, yo mismo verificare si hay algún herido.- lentamente bajo por la pendiente, a cada paso pudo notar que era muy resbaladiza, trato de bajar la velocidad a la que iba, llego a la cabina y el echar un vistazo por el parabrisas no encontró a nadie -Que extraño, lentamente se dirigió hacia el remolque, y se encontró con lo que parecía ser una persona.

-¿Estas bien?- se acerco poco a poco, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que era una extra-especie, tenia el cabello largo de color azul oscuro y con mechones algo desordenados como el de Ran, orejas de animal, a partir de loa antebrazos y tobillos estaba llena de pelo, en lugar de dedos tenia almohadillas como los perros, su rostro era como el de los humanos la única diferencia era su nariz que era negra como la de un canino. En cuanto a su vestimenta era pobre limitándose a 2 pedazos de trapo, uno le cubría el área de los senos y el otro la parte de la entrepierna.

-¿Quien habrá hecho eso?- Fudo acerco su mano a su nariz confirmando que respiraba. Se quito la chamarra que llevaba y cubrió la parte superior de la liminal, la cargo y procedió a salir de ahí, al llegar a la puerta, su mirada se dirigió hacia Queen y sus obreras.

-¡Queen necesito ayuda!- la rubia vio como el joven llevaba a una extraespecie en su espalda.

-¡De inmediato mi rey! niñas vayan a ayudar a su padre.

-A la orden Mama-sama- 2 de las obreras alzaron el vuelo y bajaron donde estaba la camioneta, una de ellas cargo a la liminal inconsciente, la otra se limito a agarrar una de las manos del joven y lo iba jalando hasta que llegaron a la carretera.

-¿Que hacia una liminal en ese vehículo?- la abeja reina se notaba muy intrigada.

-No tengo la menor idea- el joven tenia las mismas ideas que Queen -De momento la llevare a casa ¿Crees poder contactar con Smith?

-Lo haré de inmediato mi Rey- Queen fue cargada por sus obreras con dirección hacia la ciudad.

-¡En marcha!- el joven la cargo de nuevo en su espalda y se dirigió de regreso a su casa, trato de ser lo mas rápido posible, como lo imaginaba la mirada de algunos transeúntes no se hizo esperar. Ya en casa abrio la puerta corrió por el pasillo y en la sala se encontró de nuevo con Ran quien ahora estaba viendo la television.

-Ran ¿sabes si Reshia sigue dormida?- hablo un poco agitado

-Miedosito, acabaste rápido tu trote -miro hacia la liminal que estaba cargando- ¿Ahora secuestras extra-especies?

-Déjate de bromas, te pregunte si Reshia esta despierta- en tono ligeramente desesperado.

-Se había terminado de bañar y se fue a vestir a su habitación, si preguntas por la escamosa sigue dormida.

-Gracias- sin perder tiempo entro en su habitación y cuidadosamente deposito a la liminal en su cama, ella tenia el semblante tranquilo, de nuevo salio hacia la habitación de la alraune.

-¡Reshia necesito...!- debido a la prisa que tenia abrió la puerta sin tocar, se encontró con la chica de espaldas y desnuda, al parecer se estaba cambiando. La reacción de la pelimorada no se hizo esperar, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

El pelinegro solo balbuceaba -T-Te equivo...

-¡Noooooo!- por instinto una de sus lianas se extendieron y le dieron una fuerte cachetada al joven tirándolo en el piso y cerrando la puerta, 5 minutos la pelimorada salio apenada por su acción.

-L-Lo siento sempai- se inclino en forma de disculpa.

-No fue mi culpa por abrir sin tocar primero- se sobaba el golpe que le habia dejado marcado el rostro.

-Pero por que la prisa.

-Quería preguntarte si tienes plantas medicinales.

-Tengo unas cuantas ¿Para que las necesitas?

-Tráelas, tenemos a un herido- ella toma unas cuantas hojas.

Iban de regreso a la habitación de Fudo, encontrándose en el camino con Horo, quien estaba algo adormilada puesto que apenas habia despertado.

-Buenos días benefactor- tallándose el ojo derecho.

-Buenos días Horo ¿puedes venir con nosotros un momento?- la landvættir asintió.

Al entrar en la habitación del joven, se encontró con la cama vacía.

-No esta...

-¿Habia alguien aquí?- pregunto Horo a la vez que un olor comenzó a manifestarse -¿No huele a perro mojado?

-"¿Habra escapado?"- pensaba el pelinegro.

Desde la parte inferior de la cama, la extraespecie miraba atentamente a las personas, su vista se enfoco en el chico, enfureciéndose.

-"Es muy parecido a esos 2 malditos"- impulsivamente se aventó con la boca abierta. Fudo apenas pudo reaccionar, al voltearse y ver como el ataque iba dirigido hacia el.

En milésimas de segundo, la mordida tuvo éxito pero no como la liminal esperaba... fue a terminar en el antebrazo de Horo que intervino en el ataque.

-¡Horo!

-¡Horo-san!

Fudo y Reshia veían pasmados la imagen que estaba en ese momento.

La ryujin por su parte se veía imperturbable -sigue mordiendo todo lo que quieras, pero lo único que conseguirás sera perder los colmillos- al ver mejor a su atacante, esa serenidad cambio a una cara de sorpresa -acaso tu eres...

La liminal salvaje soltó a Horo de su mordida, escupió y se dirigía a su próxima victima, Reshia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cayo al piso completamente inconsciente, cuando los 3 revisaron su hombro vieron que tenia un dardo clavado.

-Uff vaya que si resulto problemática esta chica- era Kuroko con una cerbatana en la mano.

-Jamas pensé que lo diría pero es bueno verte jeje- respiro aliviado el joven.

-Eso fue cruel amorcito, siendo que fue la que te salvo de una visita al hospital.

-¡MI REY!- Queen apareció en su habitación y salto para abrazar al joven.

-Escuche gruñidos y creí que te había pasado algo.

-Estoy bien Queen tranquilízate- tratando de soltarse del abrazo de la abeja

-¡Con tanto ruido no puedo ver **Mahou Iinchou Mako-chan Mahou Shidou** en paz!- era Ran quejándose y siendo la ultima en llegar -¿Oye que te paso en la cara?- termino de agregar.

 _En la sala_

Se estaba discutiendo la situación actual.

-¿Entonces dices que la encontraste abandonada en una camioneta?- pregunto Kuroko.

-Asi es coordinadora-dono- respondió Queen.

-Fue un gran susto, pensé que los Kobolds eran mas sociables y civilizados- respondió Reshia.

-No era un Kobold- dijo Horo con los brazos cruzados y algo pensativa.

-Entonces era un hombre lobo aunque en este caso seria una mujer lobo- agrego la espectro.

-Acertaste, pero no cualquier especie... jamas creí que aparecería una de ellas en Japón- los nervios de Horo se hacían cada vez mas evidentes.

-Ella es una Fenrir- dijo Kuroko.

-¿Como el lobo de la mitología nórdica?- dijo Fudo.

-Eso no puede ser posible, se suponen que estaban extintos- dijo Horo consternada.

-Tu lo dijiste estaban...- interrumpió Kuroko y prosiguió hablando.

-Cuando inicio el programa de intercambio, se hizo un exhaustivo sondeo por todos los rincones del mundo en especial los menos explorados por los humanos y descubrimos que todavía hay ejemplares de esta especie aunque muy pocos, apenas unos 300 repartidos en toda la zona de escandinavia, por desgracia debido a sus costumbres e instintos primitivos los vemos como especies peligrosas para los humanos.

-¿Y todo esto como se entrelaza con lo que sucedió hoy?- Reshia se notaba confundida.

-Es muy fácil querida... trafico de extra-especies.

-¿Como el que se hace con animales exóticos?- intervino el muchacho.

-Bingo.

-Pero ¿y las leyes que protegen a ambas partes?- menciono Queen.

-¿Crees que todos los individuos sean humanos o extra-especies, son unos respetuosos de la ley? ellos con tal de llenarse los bolsillos no les importara mancharse las manos de sangre directa o indirectamente.

Un escalofrió recorrió en las 4 liminales presentes, de igual manera Fudo pudo ver ese sentimiento en los ojos de ellas al escuchar esas palabras.

-De momento vamos ver si podemos comunicarnos con ella- sugirió Smith.

-¡¿ESPERA QUE?! ¡Por si ya lo olvidaste esa lobo casi me arranca la cara!- el pelinegro se notaba bastante asustado.

-Animo miedosito, esta amarrada de garras y patas así que no creo que haya problema- la Jack-o'-lantern insistía.

-S-si van todos yo también lo haré- Reshia levanto la mano.

-Mis 3 obreras están custodiando la entrada por si pasa algo.

-Subiré...- dijo Horo totalmente decidida.

-Genial 5 vs 1, entonces subamos- dijo el pelinegro en tono derrotista, todos decidieron subir para ver a la liminal. Antes de que Horo caminara fue interrumpido por Fudo.

-¿Estas bien? te veías intranquila cuando descubriste que clase de extra-especie era.

-No es nada Benefactor- con ligera sonrisa.

-¿Por cierto y tu antebrazo como esta?

-No hay problema mis escamas son mas resistentes que el acero, aunque si hubiera mordido en mi piel humana, hubiera sido diferente.

La coordinadora los escucho -la verdad que tienes suerte, la mordida de los lobos es de aproximadamente 184 kilogramos-fuerza, si hubiera sido sobre tu piel humana la hubiera desgarrado muy fácil.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación del joven, la liminal yacía en la cama totalmente dormida.

-Cuando la vez de este modo no se ve tan amenazante- dijo Queen con un poco de ternura.

-Como un tierno cachorrito- agrego Ran.

-Debo verificar algo- Smith se apresuro y rápidamente le abrió las piernas y comenzó a urgar en su entrepierna.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!- el pelinegro salio de su habitación.

-¡E-Eso es cierto es una falta de respeto!- la alraune reclamo ante la acción de la coordinadora.

-¿Que les pasa? solo quería corroborar que era virgen y si no hay problema -levantando el pulgar izquierdo.

-¿No seria mas fácil preguntárselo?- dijo Queen apenada por la escena.

Lentamente la licantropo abría los ojos y recuperaba el conocimiento, siendo observada con expectativa por los presentes.

-Ay mi cabeza como du... ¡Pero que rayos! ¿por que estoy amarrada?- su voz era ligeramente áspera.

-Al menos confirmamos que puede hablar- dijo Ran.

-¡Oigan ustedes suéltenme en este mismo instante!- la amenaza no se hizo esperar.

-Lo haremos cuando tengamos las respuestas que queremos, ¿entendido querida?- Kuroko se acerco a ella con ligera sonrisa.

-Hmp, no tengo por que hablar con unos desconocidos y menos con una anciana como tu- sacandole la lengua enseguida.

Una vena en la frente de la coordinadora estaba a punto de explotar, rápidamente saco su teléfono y comenzó a hablar -Necesito que traigan una camioneta por que vamos a deportar a una liminal bastante grosera.

-¡NO ESPEREN POR FAVOR!- la chica comenzó a hablar.

-Estaba en mi hogar, buscando algo que comer, al encontrar un animal muerto decidí comerlo, sin embargo a los pocos momentos de comer sentí como si me hubieran atacado con algo, me sacudí y lo ultimo que vi fueron 2 humanos, enseguida me dormí en ese instante al despertar me encontraba en un lugar extraño, esos 2 humanos me dijeron que querían ayudarme o algo y de nuevo me durmieron, después recuerdo que me estaba moviendo y todo el lugar donde estaba se volteo llevandome un fuerte golpe, me desperté y cuando volví a despertar me encontré con esos 3- señalando hacia Fudo, Horo y Reshia.

-Y terminaste atacando a mi benefactor...- la dragón tenia mirada severa y con los brazos cruzados.

-Por que estaba seguro que me atacaría como lo hicieron esos 2- con mirada de odio hacia el joven -ademas de que tenia hambre.

-Entonces mi Rey debe ser una terrible persona, por que para tu información se vio preocupado por ti cuando te encontró- intervino la rubia- e incluso te cargo.

-¿Preocuparse?- la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Y yo te aplique algunas hierba curativas- Reshia levanto una mano.

-La verdad es que me los lobos me parecen animales hermosos y los hombres lobos me parecen interesantes debido esa aura de misterio que emanan, al menos me parecen mas interesantes que los repetitivamente aburridos zombies y los vampiros que los ponen con características todo poderosas.

 _En las oficinas del intercambio cultural._

-¡ACHUU!- una zombie pelirroja se limpiaba la nariz.

-¿Pasa algo Bina-chan?- una ogro de piel bronceada y una gran cuerno protuberante saliendo de su frente le pregunto.

-No es nada ¿acaso me resfrié?

-¿Acaso lo muertos se pueden enfermar?- ese tono burlón venia de una chica bronceada con el cabello largo y blanco.

 _En una mansión que muy pocos_ _conocerán_

-Parece que alguien en un lugar lejano esta alabando mis increíbles habilidades y poderes- le daba un ultimo sorbo a su taza de te -oh ya se acabo, Sakuya preparame otra taza.

 _De regreso_

-¿Te gustan los hombres lobo?- Horo se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Crees que los lobos son hermosos?- Queen abrió sus ojos compuestos -un aura depresiva se cernia sobre ambas liminales.

-Hermosos... -susurro la fenrir.

-¿Habra manera de regresar a la peludita su hogar?- Ran se cuestionaba.

-¡NO!- la chica alzo la voz en un tono insistente -desatenme al menos una pata por favor.

-¿Por que haríamos eso?- Kuroko se notaba insegura.

\- La verdad es que estoy buscando a mi padre... - en tono melancólico.

Horo fue voluntaria, se acerco a la cama y le desato la pata izquierda, con la extremidad libre busco de entre su cabello y saco una foto con aspecto gastado, esta tenia a un hombre con goggles, una pañoleta roja amarrada a su cuello, playera y chaleco sin mangas , tenia los ojos cubiertos, estaba junto a otra fenrir que se parecía a ella le estaba agarrando el hombro e hizo la señal de la paz "V".

Todos veían la foto, Kuroko sintió un sudor frió al ver al hombre de la foto -"Acaso sera..."-

\- También tiene esto- al girarla traía 2 letras **J.S.**

-"Ese imbécil lo hizo de nuevo... mejor no diré nada"- pensó al ver las letras -"Aunque por otro lado"- Kuroko comenzó a maquinar un plan.

 _Imaginación_ _de Smith ON_

-Y asi le damos el premio a Shinohara Fudo por lograr que una extraespecie que hasta entonces se creía imposible lograra convivir con los humanos lo hiciera, pero aun mas importante que el le damos la gracias a Sumisu Kuroko por apoyar esta idea.

-No fue nada, solo hacia mi trabajo en esto de lograr la convivencia entre humanos y extra-especies.

-Y como muestra de agradecimiento le daremos una dotación de café colombiano durante 10 años y una pase especial para comer en el Rabbit House completamente gratis.

 _Imaginación_ _de Smith OFF_

Ella solo babeaba de la emoción.

-¿Kuroko?- se acerco a ella.

La pelinegra salio de su trance -Bueno amorcito en vista de tu amor por los _canis lupus_ , dejare que te encargues de ella.

-¡¿OTRA MAS?!- no espera, no pue...

-¿Acaso le romperás el corazón a una pobre chica cuyo deseo mas anhelado es encontrarse con su padre?

-Emmm...

-Decidido te quedas con ella- voy a mi auto a dar la noticia al departamento y hacer el papeleo necesario.

-De momento te daremos ropas- dijo Reshia.

-¿Que tiene de malo las que traigo puestas?

-Están gastadas y un buen baño te haría bien- la pelimagenta se tapo la nariz por ese olor que emanaba.

-¿Por cierto como te llamas?- Queen tenia curiosidad.

-¿Nombre? ummm hace mucho que no lo usaba, pero pueden llamarme Froze.

-Entonces decidido, déjenla limpia chicas, yo ire a mi auto para arreglar el papeleo.

Queen, Ran y Reshia la desataron y llevaron hasta la habitación del baño.

-No parece tan salvaje como decía Kuroko ¿No vas a ir Horo?

-Ah si claro, dirigiéndose al baño.

-¡Amorcito!- era Kuroko entrando velozmente.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Lo siento surgió una emergencia, una arachne ataco a su femilia anfitriona y huyo, ¿podrías venir mañana a hacer el papeleo?

-Pues ya que- en tono resignado.

En la cocina el joven preparaba algo para las chicas y su nueva invitada, se dirigió al comedor con varios platos y se encontró con la liminal ya vestida: parecia ser parecido a un bikini de color negro con medias del mismo color y corte irregular, en los tobillos tenia unas cadenas, en las caderas tenia un felpudo, en el cuello tenia un collar con una cadena.

-"Parece un cavernicola o un barbaro"- penso el joven -¿En serio vas a usar esta ropa?

-¿Algun problema?- lo miro desafiante.

-No.. nada.

-Es la única que parecia gustarle- Reshia notaba un ligero cansancio.

-Todo lo que le poníamos se lo quitaba enseguida- dijo la espectro.

-Bien siéntate y prueba algo debes tener hambre- le dio un plato de caballa asada.

-¿No me vas a dormir con esto?- la chica veía el plato con duda.

-No lo haré- mira casi todos comeremos lo mismo -señalando a las demás chicas.

Con duda agarro el pescado de la cola y dio un mordisco, el sabor le era diferente a todo lo que antes había comido. Acto seguido se levanto del asiento y se acerco a Fudo.

-¿No te gusta?

Ella se acerco tomo su mano, las chicas se prepararon para una nuevo ataque en especial Horo. La sorpresa fue rara puesto que ahora estaba lamiendo la mano del pelinegro.

-Eres el líder... -y con esto se sento de nuevo en su silla y siguió comiendo.

Acabada la cena y cuando todas se retiraban, la ryujin se acerco a Froze y le dijo un leve susurro.

-Te vigilare.

Ella no le tomo importancia y se retiro.

 _En la habitación de Fudo_

-Al fin un momento de descanso- el joven se recostó en su cama y pensó en todo lo que había pasado desde que comenzó a formar parte del programa de intercambio, la llegada de las chicas y las situaciones que había pasado, se levanto y camino hacia su librero, en la parte superior había un marco con una foto, la miro detenidamente y no pudo evitar recordar viejos tiempos -Al final lo que dijiste era verdad abuelo... ellas existen.

El momento emotivo fue interrumpido por los toquidos de la puerta.

-Ya voy- dejo la foto de nuevo en su lugar y procedió a abrir -Oh eres tu Reshia ¿que pasa?

-Te traigo una carta sempai- entregándole la susodicha.

-Ah gracias, es el famoso **"D"** en fin hoy tengo humor de escuchar sus idioteces, veamos, después de leer el contenido, su cara solo mostró el absoluto terror:

 _Se acabo efímera alma_

 _tu alma sera_ _mía_

 _en una semana_

 _sera inútil correr, asi que_

 _espera tranquilamente..._

Off topic: LISTO por fin están todas las protagonistas de la historia y logre mi objetivo de tener cada una de las 5 personalidades según el juego de DMM. Por si tenían dudas y tambien pueden visitar la wikia de monmusu para ver mas imágenes de las chicas (por que para describir soy malo).

1.- **Horo** (color amarillo (pureza) con variante naranja (pasión))

2.- **Queen** (color azul (cool) o genial en español)

3.- **Reshia** (color rosa (dulzura))

4.- **Ran** (color naranja (pasión) con variante morado (oscuridad))

5.- **Froze** (color morado (oscuridad) con variante amarillo (pureza))

Obviamente las personalidades en mi fic distan algo de las mencionadas.

Ahora si los siempre clásicos comentarios.

 ** _Endelstadt:_** _todas las chicas se ganaron su lugar en la casa de una manera u otra. Con que tenemos Team Horo ¿eh?, es posible que puedas cambiar de opinión después._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _el director fue de los primeros personajes que sabia que_ _usaría, asi como otros que es posible que no puedas identificar._

 _Era lógico que Reshia tendría algo para pagar su hospedaje._

 _Si Smith no hace nada, es obvio que la policia tampoco._

 ** _Skull_** _ **Flame** :_ _obviamente esta historia tiene elementos de la vida real, no tienes que esperar por que la pandilla esta completa._

 ** _Paradoja:_** _es bueno saber que hay quienes se encargan de ese tipo de personas y descuida que Ran tiene preparadas algunas bromas a futuro._

 _P.D: No soy de esos fanáticos enfermos de la historia de Toriyama y me gusta mas MARVEL._

 ** _alther:_** _es posible que haya un capitulo que trate de nuevo el asunto de la luna llena._

 ** _darkclaw1102 e_** ** _invitado :_** _siempre es agradable recibir comentarios de nuevas personas, descuiden que seguiré con la historia._


	13. Acostumbrándose a la civilizacion

_Disclaimer: las ventas han bajado, con todo y OADs ¿acaso ya se le acabo la magia a este universo? espero que no._

* * *

 ** _Acostumbrándose_ _a la_ _civilización_**

 _Edificio Gubernamental, oficinas del programa de intercambio intercultural._

-Parece que tenemos que hablar de algunos asuntos ¿no crees?- dijo la coordinadora quien estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio con los dedos entrelazados.

-Asi lo creo...- Dijo Fudo con un semblante entre fastidiado e intranquilo- con ambas manos en las rodillas y la cabeza baja.

-Primero, investigamos la camioneta donde encontraste a Froze, esta no parecía pertenecer a alguna empresa en particular y lo mas importante no tenia placas, descubrimos que que las llantas delantera y trasera del lado derecho estaban reventadas, quienes sean que hayan sido las personas que la trajeron a Japón, fueron muy astutos, porque borraron cualquier evidencia que nos podría conducir a ellos.

-¿Y sobre lo de su padre?

-Eh... ¡ah! si eso...- Kuroko desvió su mirada to-todavía estamos viendo quien puede ser, digo, ella llego a un país al azar, las probabilidades de encontrarlos son mínimas ejeje y dejando eso la oficina se sorprendió al saber que hay una Fenrir en Japón, por suerte logre convencerlos de que podra adaptarse a la vida citadina a si que no me decepciones ¿eh? tengo varias apuestas tu favor.

-Si claro...- el joven miraba algo decepcionado a su coordinadora.

-Aclarado este punto pasemos al siguiente: las cartas de "D".

-Si... hasta el momento no les había prestado la mínima importancia, pero el que me haya dado un ultimátum es... de tomarse en cuenta.

-¿Les has dicho a las chicas?

-Preferí reservarlo, no quiero alterarlas, recién estamos adaptándonos a la llegada de Froze.

-Y esto nos lleva al ultimo punto y tal vez el mas importante-respondió Kuroko, por su parte el joven se mostró serio ante la coordinadora, mirando fijamente.

-¡Por favor, ya no mas liminales a mi cuidado!- se rostro cambio a una desesperada y lagrimeante terminando por arrodillarse ante ella.

-¿Eh? ¿por que amorcito?- le contesto Kuroko.

-Con la llegada de Froze estoy en mi limite, no creo poder soportar mas y menos con lo que paso esta mañana.

 _Hace unas horas_

Ran caminaba por el pasillo, con dirección hacia la habitación del joven.

-Kushishi- es bueno que todavia tenga un poco de polvo del inframundo- agitaba un tubo de ensayo con el contenido del susodicho -Hare que le salgan orejas de burro o mejor aun, le causare alergia al caldo de miso.

La Jack-O-Lantern llego a la puerta y empezo a tocar.

Del otro lado el joven dormia tranquilamente sinedo despetado por el sonido del otro lad.

-¿Hum?- sintio algo encima de el, desorientado movio los brazos al azar, sus manos se detuvieron al tocar algo suave, al mismo tiempo que algo peludo le cayo en la cara, con esto ultimo abrió los ojos por completo. La escena dejo shockeado al muchacho, su mano estaba tocando un glúteo de Froze y lo que tenia en la cara era su cola, un vistazo rápido del joven confirmo que no tenia prenda alguna a excepción del collar con la cadena.

-¿Ya amaneció?- la licantropo también estaba despertando.

-Froze ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?- con voz temblorosa y mirando para otro lado.

-Iba a marcar mi territorio- en tono simplón.

-¿Y como llegaste aquí?

-Salte a través de eso- señalando a la ventana abierta.

-"¿Pudo saltar un piso entero?"

-En fin sigamos...

-D-Debo abrir la puerta- salto de su cama y procedió a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Ran- saludo algo agitado

-¿Que te demoro?- la espectro tenia las mejillas infladas, su vista fue hacia su cama -¿Con que perpetuando la especie?- dándole una sonrisa perversa.

-T-Te equivocas esto es - tratando de cambiarle el tema de conversación -¿Y ese tubo de ensayo?

-¿Cual tubo?

-A excepción de tu ropa, tu cuerpo es translucido y como usas una blusa-corse puedo ver tu estomago y estas escondiendo un tubo detrás de ti.

-"¡Maldición se me olvido ese detalle!"

-Esto es para emmm... practicar malabares- con una mano lo aventó a la otra y de regreso.

Esos movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para Froze quien miraba el tubo moviéndose y por impulso corrió hacia el

-¡Oye no, aleja...! -grito la espectro.

El joven se hizo hacia atrás al ver a Froze correr hacia Ran, el polvo cayo encima de la licantropo

-¡NOOOOO!

-¿Acaso ese polvo es el que cayo en mi y y las chicas cuando te conocimos?

-¡Si!- gimoteaba- era para hacerte una broma.

-Ohhh... -el chico miraba con ligero desdén a la pelimagenta.

-Pero si cayo sobre Froze significa que también te puede tocar.

-La licantropo, se sacudió el polvo que había caído en ella y se acerco hacia la espectro.

-¿Que te pasa maldita?- agarro con su garra el cuello de Ran.

-Solo era una broma peludita- agitando los brazos -no es para tanto.

-Ella tiene razon, no te lo tomes tan a pecho intervino- el joven para evitar un ataque como el de el.

-Si el líder lo dice, supongo que esta bien, ya tendré otro dia para marcarte- volvio a bostezar y se retiro del cuarto.

-¡Oye espera ponte algo de ropa!- el joven la siguio.

 _Regresando al tiempo actual_

-Pero si no mal recuerdo, entre los lobos el marcar su territorio significa que ella te iba a ori...

-¡NO LO DIGAS!- gimoteaba -y recordar que cuando niño quería un perro como mascota.

-Pero si solo son 5 chicas, no aguantas nada, para tu información ayer Darling-kun obtuvo a su sexta extraespecie.

El chico solo murmuro algo que la coordinadora no escucho claramente.

-¿Que dices?- acercándose

-¡60 000! le pregunte a Queen cuantas obreras tenia a su disposición y si contamos a las 5 tenemos la cantidad de 60 005- bastante alterado.

-Esta bien no te asignare mas extra-especies, aunque... hablando de las obreras ¿las has ido a visitar alguna vez a su colmena?

-No he tenido tiempo.

-Deberías visitarlas alguna vez estoy segura que tiene ganas de ver a su amado Papa-sama.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para ver a mis "hijas".

-Ya las consideras tu familia por lo que veo, quien diría que alguien con miedo a las extra-especies se adaptaría tan bien- dándole una ligera sonrisa al muchacho.

-Ya te dije que solo era con aquellas con aspecto realmente intimidarte, aunque creo que lo atribuyo mas a acostumbrarse a la rutina.

-¿Rutina?

-Tu sabes, si alguien conviviera con... no se un cocodrilo al principio tendría miedo y pavor, pero con el tiempo se le haría lo mas natural, aunque... - su tono paso a uno mas reflexivo -he visto que no son muy diferentes de como serian unas mujeres humanas- en ese momento recordó la historia de Horo, el como Ran era expulsada por su comportamiento y mas recientemente el caso de secuestro de Froze- tienen sus propios problemas, limitantes y la verdad me tiene mas preocupado estas malditas cartas.

-Entonces supongo que esta bien- la coordinadora le entrego los papeles de identificación de Froze.

Se levanto de la silla y procedió salir de la oficina de la coordinadora, al abrir la puerta choco accidentalmente con una persona. Esta llevaba una pila de papeles que terminaron desparramándose en la entrada.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el joven.

-N-No t-todo fue mi culpa- la persona también se disculpo.

Fudo pudo verla, era una chica de menor altura que el, llevaba el mismo traje de oficina que Kuroko, tenia el cabello morado en forma de corte de "hongo", no podía verle los ojos.

Inmediatamente empezaron a juntar los papeles.

-Son muchos ¿segura que puedes cargarlos tu sola?

-Esta bien, los voy a entregar, en esta oficina- ella hacia todo lo posible para no cruzar la mirada con el pelinegro.

Unos segundos pasaron y levantaron todas las hojas.

-G-Gracias hizo una reverencia.

-De nada- poniendo el ultimo en la pila y cargándolos para entregarlos.

Lo que ninguna de los 2 vio era que una cucaracha corría por la ultima hoja que puso el joven en la pila ante ellos.

-¡KYAAAHHH!- la chica volvió a aventar los papeles, pero esta vez tirandoselos en la cara al joven.

-¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!- se frotaba la nariz del golpe recibido.

La acción provoco que el joven pudiera ver sus ojos, o mas bien solo uno, esto sorprendió un poco al joven.

-Tu eres...

-Amm... ummm- ella trata de decirle algo.

-Hay que recogerlos de nuevo- con tono desenfadado.

De nueva cuenta repitieron la labor.

-Listo, ahora ten mas cuidado por favor- la liminal seguía su camino, pero el joven le hablo.

-Espera por favor- Fudo la detuvo.

-¿S-Si?- el se acerco a su rostro, mirándole fijamente, ella estaba conteniéndose.

-Listo- Fudo le quito una pelusa que tenia en el fleco.

El joven siguió su camino agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Ella solo se quedo mirandolo unos segundos, recordó que debía entregar esos informes y entro en la oficina de Kuroko.

-Con permiso Smith-san.

-Oh Manako, con que flirteando con los anfitriones ¿eh?- se bajo un poco los lentes y le guiño un ojo.

-N-No es lo que piensa... yo emmm...

-Era broma, escuche todo el barullo que tenían afuera, parece que le agradas, hasta creo que harían una bonita pareja, lastima que tendrías que lidiar con 5 chicas mas y miles de obreras.

-¿El es el joven que es anfitrión de Queen-sama?

-El mismo, en fin demosle un vistazo rápido a lo que me trajiste- la coordinadora se levanto de su asiento y tomo una papel al azar -Veamos mmm ¿Ese geologo sigue en cama? de seguro solo quiere que su wyvern le de baños de esponja -dejo ese papel y paso a otro -Con que ya nació la hija de Kamiya, espero tenga suerte y su libertad se vera mas apretujada, por eso no soy madre, con decirte que todos los tamagochis que compraba se me morían a los 10 minutos de iniciarlos, y revisando el ultimo- alcanzo a ver un brillo dorado deslumbrando a las presentes, lo saco con mucha curiosidad -Oh esto si da gusto de leer, el buen Eddie siendo el ejemplo a seguir, tal vez debería hacer que el y amorcito se conozcan, estoy convencida de que serian grandes amigos, total dicen que los canadienses son tranquilos y nada violentos, por supuesto sin olvidar a la dulce Pachy siempre usando esa pijama morada y leyendo libros en esa biblioteca la pobrecita asmática.

-Se equivoco de Pachy, Smith-san- la cíclope solo veía a la coordinadora.

-Como sea, por cierto ¿como va ese rumor acerca de Doppel y yo?- esto ultimo con tono un poco incomodo.

-Descuida estamos en el siglo 21, eso es normal- la pelimorada le dio una sonrisa sincera

-¡Pero si solo le preste unos mangas del genero!- no significa que ella y yo seamos bueno...

-Y también la invitaste a los baños públicos.

-¡Gane esos boletos en una lotería local y era la única disponible! pero hare lo que sea para que mi imagen no sea alterada- con voz firme.

Mientras el joven llego a la salida mientras pensaba en su mente -"¿Acaso todas las extra-especies de cabello morado son tímidas?"- el comentario se le vino por que pensaba en Reshia y se repetía lo mismo con la cíclope -en fin- siguió su camino.

 _En casa_

-Chicas ya lleg...

-¡Miedosito!- era Ran que apareció ante el alterada -¡No encuentro mi sombrero!

-¡Benefactor!- era la landvættir -alguien tuvo la osadía de comerse el flan que había guardado para después de comer en la tarde.

Fudo iba a responderle, cuando un tercer grito se escucho.

-¡Mi rey!- era Queen quien estaba tan alterada y enojada como las 2 liminales anteriores -mi vestido favorito esta arruinado- enseñándole lo que era una pieza de color verde claro ahora completamente desgarrado y lleno de lodo.

-¿Y a todo esto donde están Reshia y Froze?

-No las he visto desde hace un rato- respondio la jack-o'-lantern.

-Froze...- la ryujin entono con rabia total.

-No es posible que haya atacado a Shia-chan- la rubia reina se veía alarmada.

-Vayamos a su habitación- se apresuro el joven.

El grupo llego a la puerta de la habitación de la alraune, encontrándola entre-abierta.

-Y asi es como crecen las manzanas, hay muchas variedades como la Golden, la Royal Gala, la Pink Lady y la granny Smith- la pelimorada le enseñaba un libro con imagenes.

-Quien diría que esas cosas llamadas arboles pudieran ser tan interesantes- era la licantropo peliazul quien estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y mirando atentamente las ilustraciones.

-Emm ¿interrumpimos algo?- era Fudo entrando con las demas chicas.

-Bienvenido de vuelta sempai- le explicaba a Froze-chan sobre algunas plantas.

-¿Oh eres tu, ya esta la comida?- viendo al joven

-¡Lo sabia, fuiste tu!-Horo señalo con su garra hacia el labio de la licantropo, que tenia rastros de su postre.

-Esa cosa rara tenia buen sabor.

-¡Tus patas te delataron alimaña peluda!- la insecto rubia señalo a sus patas que tenian un poco de lodo.

-Ella me pidio que me limpiara los pies antes de entrar- señalando a Reshia.

-¿Y mi gorrito?- pregunto la espectro.

-Esa cosa sabia horrible y la enterré en ese lugar.- la pelizaul señalo un espacio de tierra en la habitacion de Reshia.

-¡¿Que tu que?!- la pelimagenta fue al lugar señalado y empezo a excarvar deseperadametne, encontrando el "cuerpo" destrozado y mutilado.

-¡NOOOO!¡Perro malo!- abrazaba fuertemente lo que quedaba de su sombrero de calabaza.

-Descuida Ran, te comprare uno nuevo- Fudo se acerco a ella tratando de consolarla- lo mismo para ustedes chicas.

En ese momento una abeja y dragón encolerizadas, se acercaban con intenciones no amistosas hacia la fenrir. Ella se levanto del piso y se escondió detrás del joven completamente asustada.

-vamos chicas tranquilizense, ella de seguro esta conocinedo este nuevo entorno, digo no debe ser facil vivir en un entorno salvaje y luego estre puras paredes.

-¿No estaras justificando tu gusto por esos peludos?- Queen miraba sospechosamente al joven.

-Claro que no, solo piensen e un niño que desconoce el mundo y debe ser guiado por el camino correcto, ademas ella debe estar arrepentida de sus actos, ¿no es asi Froze?

-Nunca, de donde vengo si lo encuentras te lo comes.

-Suficiente, se nota que no podra ser posible que ella conviva con nosotros, por algo los fenrir no son considerados para el programa de intercambio. Sera mejor que la regresemos a su pais de origen caunto antes- dijo la ryujin.

-no hasta que encuentre a papa. jum- la licantropo hizo un ligero pucherito.

-Ummm ¿puedo decir algo?- la alraune levanto su mano.

-Es probable que puede adaptarse a la sociedad, conmigo se comporta bastante civilizada.

-Ella huele bonito- la licantropo sonrio.

-¿Bonito? , el aroma que despide Shia-chan atrae insectos y como los canidos tiene un snetido del olfato mejor desarrollado que todos nosotros, es posible que logre un efecto calmante y relajante en ella- agrego la abeja reina.

-Entonces decidido, si trabajamos nosotros 5, podemos lograr que se adapte a esta nueva vida.

-Me enojo lo de mi gorrito, pero me gusta la actitud de la pulgosa, se que podremos ser buenas socias en el futuro- la espectro habría recobrado su animo habitual.

-¿Socias?- el muchacho presentía algo malo en esas palabras.

-Para mis travesuras, invite a estas 3 aguafiestas pero como lo esperaba declinaron mi oferta, sniff.

-Reshia te encargo que Froze no siga los malos pasos de esta calabacita.

-Eres cruel miedosito.

-Ayudare mi rey, cuando dijiste que la lobita era como un niño, te imagine siendo una padre amoroso y responsable, cuidando de nuestras primeras larvas- la rubia se sonrojo y ponia sus manos superiores en sus mejillas- ademas pagare los destrozos que causo Froze en esta ocasión.

-Mientras el líder me alimente, lo demás no me importa.

La Jack-o'-lantern se acerco sigilosamente había la loba -Puede que seamos amigas en el futuro, pero mi gorrito es mi gorrito- con un movimiento veloz jalo la cadena que tenia en su cuello.

-¿Que estas...- la licantropo apenas pudo reaccionar cuando de pronto, un estremecimiento le vino como una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se arrodille.

-¿Que le pasa?- el muchacho y las demás chicas veían extraña a la recién llegada.

-Solo hice mi propia versión de **Gleipnir** jijijiji, tenia un ligero presentimiento de que el polvo que cayo en su cadena esta mañana me ayudaría y no estaba equivocada -la calabaza sonreía victoriosa- es bueno saber que no necesite saliva de aves o raíces de montaña.

-Eres una... -la licantropo se aventó a la calabaza con las fuerzas que le quedaban contra la espectro.

-Fudo, Horo y Queen se interpusieron para ayudar a la fantasma, esta se apresuro y se hizo a un lado.

El resultado del choque fue... peculiar.

Fudo fue el primero en caer boca-arriba, la siguiente fue Queen con su aguijón a escasos centímetros del ojo izquierdo del joven, la ultima fue Horo con cayendo encima del joven con sus cuernos muy cerca de su barbilla y finalmente la garra de Froze con sus uñas totalmente abiertas en las fosas nasales del joven.

La Jack-O-Lantern y la Alraune veian con miedo la escena.

-Creo que me excedi- dijo Ran.

-Mala- le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a la espectro -no se trata así a Froze-chan- la alraune reprendió a la espectro.

El rostro de la espectro cambio lentamente de una feliz a una triste y llena de lagrimas.

-¡BUAAAAA! Rosita me grito, primero mi gorrito y ahora esto, yo solo quería ser amiga de la lobita.

-Tratándola como un animal y sometiendola lograras lo contrario jum.

El joven despertó casi enseguida -¿Que esta...?- el vio la situación en la que estaba.

-¿Benefactor?

-¿Mi rey?

Ambas liminales abrieron los ojos.

-Por lo que mas quieran no se muevan, NI UN CENTIMETRO- el pelinegro estaba al borde del pánico y respirando por la boca debido a la obstrucción de la licantropo.

Reshia y Ran ayudaron a levantar con cuidado a la dragón y la abeja, por su parte Froze se había quedado dormida por la perdida de energía que la cadena le había causado.

Pasado unos minutos todos estaban en la sala, Froze dormida en un sillon.

-¿Vez lo que provocas hortaliza podrida?- Horo fue la primera en levantar la voz.

-De no ser por la ayuda de Shia-chan, ¿sabes como hubiera terminado mi rey?

-Se preocupan demasiado, al final no hubo algo que lamentar.

El joven solo pensaba en las cartas y lo que sucedió hace escasos momentos.

-No puede ser que... en realidad vaya a morir, solo es una broma, una estúpida broma... -casi sollozando.

-Lamento interrumpir pero tiene correo sempai- la alraune le entrego un par de cartas.

El solo ver que tenían esa letra... _**D**_ hizo que las aventara enseguida, haciendo que las chicas lo vieran con angustia.

-"Debo decirles, ya no tengo alternativa" penso -Chicas debo hablarles de algo... - dijo al ver las cartas que había tirado en el piso.

* * *

Hey ya encontré esas famosas lineas, supongo que editare los capítulos anteriores con las susodichas.

Si se preguntan por que subo hasta ahora, muchas cosas: me agarro una gripe de casi una semana, no encuentro inspiración, ni en las historias que leo aquí ni en el manga.

 _ **Endelstadt:**_ _Se nota que algunos lectores quieren una segunda luna llena ¿eh? y últimamente e estado pensando en un segunda parte, no pronto pero si a futuro._

 _Diré que el gusto de mi OC por los lobos y derivados es de gusto personal y desde que vi a la chica en el juego sabia que debía entrar en la historia._

 _Sobre lo ultimo te recuerdo que no tengo computadora personal y he tenido que subir los caps en internet públicos, si supieras el dolor de cabeza que es eso._

 _ **Paradoja:** Te lo repito J.S: pagara caro sus "travesuras", tu solo espera._

 _ **Skull Flame:**_ _el termino seria licantropo y si creo que 5 serán mas que suficientes, si se nota que okayado no sabe que hacer con 7._

 _ **Titoneitor2.0:**_ _Esa es mi idea inicial con esta historia, estar lo mas cerca de la esencia de la serie, es decir comedia._

 _He pensado que pueda poner alguno a futuro, pero de momento nada._

 ** _Arconte:_** _¿Y si cambias a tu "Ichigo-chan" por una preciosa lupina?_

 _Para Smith es imprescindible que la pureza de las chicas no sea robada._

 _Repito mi idea es apegarme al tono de la serie con pequeños momentos de seriedad._


	14. Extra

**EXTRA: No es otra historia de Halloween**

 _Disclaimer: Que quede grabado en la historia universal e incluso en los registros akashicos en que yo fui el primero que tuvo la idea de la miel en las extra-especies abejas en el universo de monmusu._

 _¡Le gane al cangrejo! ¡Le gane al cangrejo! ¡Le gane al cangrejo! ¡YUPI! (inserte baile de victoria de Crash)._

* * *

En un escenario con cortinas rojas de fondo sale una chica muy familiar para ustedes…

-…

\- dije sale para ustedes…

-…

¡DE PRISA HOLGAZANA INUTIL! – una fantasma sale velozmente de las cortinas y se frota el trasero como si la hubieran pateado.

-¡Auch! ¡Ya voy! ¡ya voy! no tenían que ser tan rudos sniff. Oh parece que ya están aquí bueno hola holis holita ¿cómo están? aquí con ustedes su linda calabacita, la juguetona Ran, ¿saben? en esta víspera de todos los santos es casi un deber hacer un especial de halloween, fiesta para la cual siempre estoy preparada todo el año como pueden ver.

-¿Qué tanto estás hablando?

-¿Cómo entraste aquí miedosito?

-Toque la puerta y me dijeron que podía pasar.

-Solo estaba platicando con nuestros invitados ¿acaso no los ves sentados en las butacas?

-Son asientos vacios…

-Emm bueno disfruten esta historia que salió de no se donde pero aquí esta.

 **Maximun Sunlight Yellow Overdrive**

Asaka, prefectura de Saitama

Era cerca del medio día, todo transcurría con normalidad, bueno con la relativa normalidad que tenia la ciudad debido a la presencia de las liminales. Un joven de cerca de 20 años se dirigía al cajero automático del banco más cercano para sacar algo de sus ahorros.

-Me gustaría no tener que venir tan seguido a este lugar, aunque si sigo a este pasó tendré que prohibirle a Miia el uso de los utensilios de cocina- decía algo cabizbajo.

Llego a su destino, introdujo su tarjeta en la ranura correspondiente, pero en vez de que el cajero identificara sus datos, en la pantalla empezaron a aparecer palabras un tanto… ofensivas…

 _Eres un estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen, estúpido y virgen._

-¿Por qué parece que esta máquina sabe acerca de mi vida personal? – no le tomo importancia al mensaje pero se preguntaba como sacaría su tarjeta, antes que nada realizo una llamada desde su teléfono, contestaron enseguida reconociendo una dulce y educada voz.

-Hola Mero

-Qué raro que hable _Danna-sama._

-Si bueno hablo para decirte que se me quedo atascada la tarjeta en el cajero, entrare al banco y veré si puedo obtener un repuesto, no se preocupen probablemente tarde un poco pero estaré para la cena.

-De acuerdo se lo informare a las chicas.

-¿Todo está bien por allá verdad?

-Sin problemas: Papi-sama y Suu-sama están viendo **Doraemon** , Centorea-sama se está bañando mientras que Rachnera-sama y Miia-sama están en la cocina.

-¡¿Miia está en la cocina?!- en tono desesperado.

-Descuide Rachnera y yo estamos ayudando para que no haga otro de sus… ejem… platillos exóticos- con tono cortes.

-Menos mal, entonces llego en la noche, nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto Danna-sama- colgó el teléfono y se dirigía a la cocina en su silla de ruedas.

-Kikikiki todo estaba muy claro desde el principio, admitiré que todos los fallos anteriores fueron culpa mía pero ahora puedo regocijarme de que he logrado la comida definitiva para mi amado _Darling_ y estoy segura de que me elegirá como su esposa- la lamia metió una bandeja metálica con una gran tapa en el horno microondas.

-Si si lo que digas solo no envenenes a mi _Honey_ con otro de tus experimentos fallidos- dijo Rachnera quien estaba haciendo jugo de manzana en un procesador de alimentos.

-Disculpa Miia-sama pero ¿crees que sea seguro meter algo metálico en un horno de microondas?

-No hay problema, _Aruji-dono_ dijo que son lo último en tecnología – era Centorea quien terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla.

-Oigan oigan ¿ya está el desayuno? Suu y yo tenemos mucha hambre- era Papi quien entro a la cocina frotándose el estomago.

-Mucha hambre mucha hambre- la slime le acompañaba en su queja.

-En cuanto está loca termine con lo que sea que esté haciendo, prepararemos algo- le respondió la arachne –mejor empiezo a prender la estufa.

Sin embargo la centauride noto algo peculiar en el horno –Oye Miia es normal que el interior del horno se vea de un rojo vivo muy intenso?

-Que disparates dices es obvio que no…

 _En una pequeña tienda reparadora de electrodomésticos_

Shinohara Fudo bostezaba en clara señal de estar aburrido.

-No ha pasado nada desde que llegue al trabajo- se sentó en una silla y prendió una vieja radio –espero haya algo entretenido- giraba lentamente la perilla, hasta sintonizar una estación –oh música en ingles- la tonada estaba empezando.

Life's been so good to me

Has it been good to you

Has it been everything

That you expected it to be

Was it as good for you

As it was good for me

And was it everything

That it was all set up to be

(now is that gratitude)

Now is that gratitude

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, unas cuantas canciones más y noto algo extraño –Jose ya se tardo más de lo que debería, me dijo que solo iba por un tostador que habían dejado hace 4 días- se levanto y dirigió a donde estaba su compañero. El lugar estaba dividido en 3 caminos divididos por anaqueles. Entro al segundo y encontró a su amigo al fondo y de espaldas.

-Que bueno que te encuentro, pensé que te había pasado algo- sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de el –Umm ¿hola?- su compañero seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya se! no me hablas porque me comí tus salchichas en forma de pulpo, pues déjame recordarte que antes tú te habías comido mi _**karaage**_ \- cruzándose de brazos –bien si quieres que asi se acabe nuestra amistad de acuerdo, pero para que veas que no guardo rencor te diré que tengas cuidado, hay una pistola de clavos que tiene el botón de encendido algo sensible- se retiro del lugar.

A los pocos segundos el cuerpo de su amigo hispano se desplomo en el piso con el torax ensangrentado y la marca de 7 clavos incrustados.

-Bueno como parece que ya no hay nada que hacer supongo que podría tomarme el día libre jijiji- el joven salió del establecimiento y se disponía a regresar a casa cuando empezó a notar la ciudad diferente. Miles de personas corrían despavoridas por las calles siendo atacados por aparatos eléctricos.

-Mejor me apuro a ver a las chicas- corrió a toda prisa y presintiendo lo peor. En medio de la confusión escucho una voz familiar, alzo la vista y se encontró con Horo.

-¡Benefactor!- prácticamente había impactado sobre el -¡Todos los aparatos eléctricos y electrónicos se han vuelto locos!

-Es lo que me di cuenta y las demás ¿no están contigo?

-Nos escondimos en una tienda que vende disfraces, Queen y yo creímos que sería la mejor opción.

-Bien pensado, entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo y…

-¡Cuidado!- la draconida lo empujo antes de ser atropellado por un automóvil que se había descontrolado.

-Creo que mejor tomaremos una ruta aérea- sugirió Shinohara.

-Parece lo más prudente- se acerco a el de espaldas, lo abrazo y emprendieron el vuelo. El viaje fue relativamente corto y rápido, con el único obstáculo de que un drone volador choco contra la cabeza del muchacho. Llegaron al lugar y entraron, siendo recibidas por las demás liminales.

Durante todo ese tiempo permanecieron la mayor parte en silencio hasta que la mas habladora decidió romper el hielo -Oigan ¿se acuerdan de cuando nos invitaron a esa mansión?- menciono la fantasma.

-Toda una fiesta con clase- menciono orgullosa la abeja rubia.

-La comida era una porquería- dijo la licántropo con mueca de disgusto y sacando la lengua.

-Ese pobre señor parecía más una figura de papel mache- dijo Reshia.

-A su lado _**Montgomery Burns**_ es el vivo retrato de la generosidad y la salud- dijo el pelinegro.

-Me pregunto cómo estará la coordinadora- se notaba una ligera preocupación en la draconida albina.

-Ella es de la que menos me preocuparía, estoy seguro que tiene más vidas que un gato y evadió este problema como si nada.

 _En la oficina de gobierno de intercambio cultural_

Unas gafas negras yacían en el piso junto a unos trozos de vidrio ensangrentados y con olor a café expreso…

 _De regreso en la tienda_

-Como es posible que nos acercamos a un apocalipsis, lo primordial será repoblar la tierra, asi que mi rey, estoy lista- la rubia de ojos compuestos se acercaba lentamente hacia el muchacho.

-Q-Q-Queen cálmate por solo un momento, es en estos momentos donde debemos mantenernos mas íntegros- alejándose de ella.

-Es cierto si nos rendimos a nuestros instintos no seriamos mas que animales- Reshia trataba de convencerla.

-Y mancharíamos el nombre del intercambio cultural- la landvættir reforzo su idea.

-Mejor nos entretenemos en algo por que parece que afuera seguirán jugando a los Hot Wheels un buen rato- la espectro se notaba aburrida.

-Creo que mejor aprovechamos lo que tenemos a la mano- el joven señalaba los disfraces. Y asi pasaron las horas probandose diferentes vestuarios, obviamente por el cuerpo de las chicas no podían ponérselos a la perfección pero servia en un intento de olvidar lo que sucedia en el exterior, Froze simplemente desgarraba lo que no le quedaba.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Ran salio a dar un vistazo puesto que era la única inmune, camino sigilosamente y mas allá del desastre que había ayer, todo se veía en calma. les dio la señal de que todo era seguro y salieron al exterior.

-No se ustedes pero todo esto me dejo con una gran hambre- la peliplateada se frotaba el estomago.

-Tienes razón- le correspondió el muchacho -¿pero donde encontraremos algo entre todo este destrozo?

-Asaltemos una tienda y listo- dijo Froze en tono seco.

-Esperaba que no recurriéramos al vandalismo, pero dada la situación no hay muchas opciones en realidad, pero será mejor que nos mantengamos alejados de los refrigeradores.

-Déjenmelo a mi- Horo estaba entusiasmada- sobrevolare la ciudad y veré si encuentro algo.

-Déjame acompañarte- la abeja reina se veía algo entusiasta.

-Ni pienses que te voy a cargar- en tono tajante.

-¿No le harías un favor tan sencillo a tu reina y amiga? Además si te pido esto es porque posiblemente que todas mis bebes estén…- con voz quebradiza.

-Ok pero solo por esta vez ¿entendido?

-Esperen- Froze se percato de un olor e inmediatamente salió corriendo, siendo seguido por los demás, finalmente la peliazul se detuvo en los restos de una casa que pareció incendiarse.

-Parece que aquí iban a tener un banquete- dijo la calabaza al ver todos los platillos regados por el lugar. Felizmente empezaron a comer entre los escombros de lo que quedaba.

-Este pollo esta rico aunque no se porque le dejaron plumas y encima eran azules, por no decir que esta muy flaco- dijo Horo devorando un ala. Froze mordía y desgarraba un pescado que encontró.

-Ni que decir de estas patas de cangrejo, están muy grandes y negras, de seguro es una nueva especie que descubrieron- el pelinegro devorada ávidamente las extremidades del "crustáceo".

Queen y Reshia que no comen carne buscaron algo para ellas y encontraron una especie de ponche azul verdoso en un bowl de cristal con una parte fragmentada. La chica planta fue la primera en aventurarse con una taza que encontró tirada.

-Tiene un sabor dulce y ligeramente picoso, por no decir que se siente un poco espeso.

-De seguro le pusieron algo de alcohol- dijo la abeja. Y así siguieron comiendo tranquilamente después de la pesadilla que habían vivido. La escena se alejaba lentamente de ellos.

-Oh también hay caballo y serpiente asados, que extraño- dijo Horo.

-De seguro eran unos excéntricos- respondió Fudo.

-Esto se me hace tan familiar- la _Jack_ -O- _Lantern veía todo sospechoso –mmm me da lo mismo._

Mientras tanto en el banco

-Al final me tomo todo el dia para que me dieran la nueva tarjeta, también fue culpa de ese sacapuntas eléctrico que me pego en la cabeza, espero que las chicas no se estén muriendo de hambre- vio la desoladora escena de la calle, autos estrellados, personas muertas y un escalofrio que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

 _Tiempo después se dio la noticia de que todo esto fue causado por un ovni que paso por la órbita terrestre sin ser detectado, pero que fue derribado accidentalmente por un misil de prueba norcoreano._

 **Fin**

* * *

Vaya que si ha pasado tiempo pero por fin he vuelto y con nueva máquina.

Un poco tarde pero aquí esta un especial de "terror" que tenia planeado y descuiden que la historia original sigue en el próximo capitulo.

En fin como siempre a resolver sus dudas que tienen.

 ** _Endelstadt:_** _Todo a su tiempo, créeme que un día el muchacho no se tentara el corazón con ella por más que sea una mujer. Considera a la chica planta como la "guía" de Froze en este mundo que se encuentra la chica lobo._

 _Ojojojo, esa es una referencia de cierto videojuego muy popular en Japón, cuando leí el diminutivo de tu OC sabía que no podía la oportunidad de mencionarla, la pregunta que yo te haría es... ¿Cómo le haces para ser siempre el primero en los comentarios?_

 _ **Skull Flame: **__Dudo que se queden en la casa de Kurusu, a lo mucho serán solo encuentros dependiendo del contenido del capítulo como las MON o las de TALIO._

 _Desde el principio se nota muchos paralelismos con la obra original, que obviamente hice a propósito._

 _Ya estoy pensando un capítulo entero relacionado con la colmena de Queen._

 _Tu mismo te respondiste, que "D" este tras el prota no implica que vivirá con el necesariamente._

 ** _Paradoja:_** _Siendo sincero lo de los juguetitos de bandai se me ocurrió a ultima hora._

 ** _lord hentai:_** _se agradece el comentario y créeme cuando trato de extender los caps lo mas largo que se puede._

 _ **Arconte:**_ _Y espera a los próximos capítulos, que se viene varias ideas locas y que hasta el momento no he visto en otro fic de la serie._

 _ **Joke:**_ _Siempre es grato ver los comentarios de un lector nuevo, de algún modo te motiva a seguir escribiendo. El asunto de D ya lo tengo solucionado en mi mente solo debo darle desarrollo y la chica halloween es así por que la concebí como la payasa del grupo._


	15. Buscando a D: Parte 1

_Disclaimer: ¡Anime para **Shielbro**! ya era hora, justo cuando estaba harto del sin-personalidad de Kirito y el insufrible de Subaru. Definitivamente Kinema Citrus se esta convirtiendo en uno de mis estudios favoritos._

* * *

 **Buscando a D: Parte 1**

Un muchacho caminaba nerviosamente por las calles, tenia los ojos puestos en todos los lados que podia, miraba a los humanos, las extra-especies, establecimientos comerciales, autos, postes de luz e incluso un perro orinando...

-Ummm Benefactor- Horo puso su garra en su hombro.

-¡AAAHHH!- el joven cayo al piso de la impresión y con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- la Ryūjin se disculpo profundamente por asustarlo.

-E-Esta bien- el trataba de recobrar el aliento- fue mi culpa- se levanto del suelo. Tenia la mirada en el piso y algo paranoico.

-Animo por favor, no olvides que jure protegerte a como de lugar. Atraparemos a ese tal "D" y resolveremos esto- tratando de reconfortarlo.

Shinohara se veía un poco mas calmado y contestándole con un simple -gracias... - en respuesta.

La ryujin le dio una cálida sonrisa -Bien sigamos con nuestra búsqueda- bastante animosa -Por cierto ¿no consultaste con Smith-dono sobre esto?

-No me lo recuerdes por favor- se noto el tono asqueado con lo que dijo esto ultimo

 _El dia de ayer_

Afuera de la entrada de la casa del joven, este discutía con su coordinadora.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento amorcito pero resulta que Darling también recibió una carta de un tal "D" y nuestro equipo de apoyo tiene toda la atención sobre el. De hecho ahora voy a una "cita" con el- Shinohara presentía que lo que decía era cierto puesto que no llevaba su clásico traje negro de oficina, en su lugar llevaba una especie de chamarra de mezclilla, un top color azul marino que lo cubría, unos shorts azul grisáceo, calcetas largas que le llegaban a medio muslo y unas botas de piel semi-altas

-Pero a mi me llegaron las cartas casi 2 meses antes.

-Tu mismo decías que solo eran una broma por eso no les hice caso.

-¿Entonces jamas revisaste mi caso?- la coordinadora silbo y giro para el lado contrario.

-¿Pero entonces que hago?- se notaba la desesperación en su rostro.

-Em si bueno... tal vez... yo podría... ¡Ah! ¡Mira hacia el cielo!

-No voy a caer en eso- con una mirada severa en ella y con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces no te importara que Froze-chan este saliendo a la calle por su cuenta.

-¿Uh? ¡¿Oye a donde crees que vas?! ¡Regresa!- después de detenerla volvió con Smith pero esta ya se había esfumado.

 _Regresando al tiempo actual_

-Justo cuando mas la necesitábamos- dio un suspiro -empiezo a creer que no es confiable.

-Tu lo has dicho y lo peor es que esto me esta afectando en el trabajo- ambos estaban sentados en una banca, tomando un ligero receso de la búsqueda.

 _El día después del accidente con las chicas_

-do... ¡Fudo! ¡¿con un carajo me escuchas?!- su amigo Jose le reclamo.

-Ah si lo siento ya termine de embobinar el motor de la licuadora.

-Te embobinaste la mano... -señalandole su error.

-Ajajajaja... -soltó una risa para relajar el ambiente.

-Bueno si quieres terminar electrocutado no es mi problema, lo malo que ya no tendré compañero que me invite esos platos de udon.

-¡¿Morir?! ¡quien hablo de morir! ¡yo no hable de morir!

-Cálmate solo era una broma ¿si?

 _Regresando otra vez al tiempo actual_

-¿Y donde esta la otra que nos acompañaba?- Horo se cuestiono.

-¿Todavía creen en las palabras de esa agrandada adicta a la cafeína y las lolis? en verdad que ustedes bolsas de carne y huesos son tan ingenuos kushishi- eran Ran haciéndose visible ante ellos.

-Me preguntaba a donde te habias ido- dijo Horo algo molesta -solo desviamos la vista un momento y desapareciste por completo.

-Awww ¿eso significa que te preocupo escamosita? ven y dame un abrazo- extendiendo ambos brazos - la draconiana platina solo giro la cabeza para otro lado mostrando una ligera cara de desagrado.

-Uy que genio, pero contigo no hay problema ¿verdad?- la fantasma se dirigió hacia el pelinegro, puso sus pechos en el rostro del joven y abrazo su cabeza.

Fudo seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía en el exterior.

-Ok si estas grave como para no sonrojarte como siempre- la espectro se sorprendió y dejo su "muestra de afecto".

-Si dejaras de hacer esos chistecitos sin gracia y te enfocaras en encontrar al remitente de estas cartas, serias de gran ayuda- Horo empezaba a perder la paciencia y levantándose de su asiento.

-Y tu deberías enfriarte un poco amiguita, si sigues con ese temperamento ningún hombre te encontrara atractiva ¿sabes?

-Eso no es asunto que te incumba, ademas... yo... ya... tengo a alguien... - un rubor ligero se asomaba a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

-¿Acaso lo conozco?- la calabaza puso su mirada en el joven pelinegro.

Horo estaba mas roja que un tomate, ese color solo se comparaba con el de sus escamas.

-Y ahora que lo mencionas creo recordar que hace como una semana tenias la puerta de tu habitación entreabierta y veía como abrazabas una foca bebe de peluche con mucho cariño.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Solo estas sacando un tema que no viene al caso! sinceramente eres de las pocas liminales con la que quisiera formar equipo.

-¿Entonces para que me trajeron con ustedes?- encogiendo sus hombros.

-Por que eras la única disponible. Queen se la ha pasado en su colmena, Froze no quiere ni verte *y yo no quiero verla* - dijo landvættir esto ultimo con voz muy baja casi inaudible - y Reshia se quedo con ella para cuidarla y que no destroce la casa- dijo el joven que se "despertó" por el grito de la ryujin.

-Bueno bueno ya entendí, no mas bromas hasta que atrapemos al culpable- la fantasma se cruzo de brazos- tratando de evitar avivar mas el enojo de su compañera draconiana y empezando a cuestionarse posibilidades.

-¿No sera que quiere cobrar alguna venganza contra ti?

-¿Venganza?- el joven sonaba extrañado.

-Si tu sabes, de seguro es un esqueleto en llamas que vaga por las carreteras montado en una motocicleta en busca de aquellos que hayan lastimado al inocente, para castigarlos con una " **mirada** " que puede destruir el alma del culpable- dijo todo esto acercando sus ojos a los del joven. Este temblaba al verlos: su pupila amarilla en forma de estrella, iris naranja y esclerótica negra le inspiraban un sutil escalofrió.

-¡Solo lo estas asustando mas!- Horo alejo a la fantasma de su vista.

-Pero... no recuerdo haber cometido un crimen tan grave, a menos que... -empezaba a recordar algo que ocurrió hace 2 años aproximadamente.

-Entonces si

-No tanto como una falta grave, en mi defensa puedo decir que le di su merecido a ese **"dibujante"** , descuiden no use violencia física ni verbal. Dejando eso de lado ¿no les gustaría ir a comer? ya son cerca de las 2 de la tarde y hemos estado caminando cerca del medio-dia.

-¡Apoyo la moción!- Ran levanto su mano enérgicamente.

-No puedo creer que le des prioridad a algo tan superficial como la co... *grrr- el estomago de Horo resono.

-¿Que decías?- dijo la espectro tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Debemos recuperar energía si queremos atrapar a ese tal D, en marcha- y el grupo se retiro del lugar sin saber que alguien los miraba no muy lejos de ahi, lo único que se podía divisar era una ligera sonrisa.

-Este lugar parece bueno- señalo Horo- el lugar se llamaba **Jonathan's Coffee & Restaurant.**

-Creo que luce perfecto para mi- agrego la fantasma.

-Un plato occidental es bueno de vez en cuando- dijo el joven -y el que no tenga que cocinar es mucho mejor.

-Entraron y se sentaron en unas sillas con mesa que daban enseguida a las ventanas.

-Veamos que tienen- Fudo reviso el menú.

-Todo se ve delicioso- Ran miraba ansiosa las fotos. Pasaron unos minutos y decidieron ordenar.

-Disculpe- la draconida peliplateada hablo con uno de los meseros- me gustaría el filete pero sin guarnición.

-El pay de cereza con durazno- dijo la espectro.

El joven vio los precios de lo que ordenaron las chicas, dio un rápido vistazo a su cartera y se decanto por solo una taza de te negro.

-Escúchame benefactor el que estemos tomando un descanso no significa que no debamos estar atentos a nuestro alrededor- Horo dijo esto en voz baja al joven.

-Solo cálmate hermana- la espectro le respondió en tono relajado y agitando un brazo -te preocupas mas de la cuenta, mira a nuestro alrededor, hay 9 personas en total sin contarnos: una mujer de cerca de 20 años con una equidna, una familia compuesta de papa, mama y un niño de no mas de 5 años supongo, un tipo con gabardina café claro, camisa color vino y pantalones negros parece una extra-especie y esta solo y hasta el fondo a la izquierda 3 tipos de tamaño bajo-mediano con gabardinas negras, gorros negros a juego y lentes del mismo color.

-¡¿QUE?!- Horo se levanto y miro al lugar que dijo Ran, por suerte los 3 sospechosos no la habían visto.

-Me encargare de ellos- preparo sus garras.

-Creo que seria mejor dejarlos- el pelinegro la detuvo.

-¿Por que?- se noto sorprendida.

-No tenemos pruebas de que alguno de que alguno de ellos sea el tal D, y si al final resulta que son inocentes solo armaremos un lio por nada.

-Normalmente te haria caso, pero es tu vida la que corre peligro y jure que te protegería asi que si me permites- haciendo caso omiso estaba por dirigirse a la mesa del trió, cuando su minifalda comenzó a moverse.

-Pero que obstinada... - Ran suspiro y dio un pequeño pero efectivo jalón haciendo que el cierre de la falda de la draconida se bajara y terminara en el piso revelando unas pantis de color turquesa claro. Este acto fue visto por todos en el lugar, los padres sin tardar mucho taparon los ojos de su hijo, la chica y la equidna desviaron la mirada, el tipo con la gabardina castaña se estremeció en su lugar. Su anfitrión solo cerro los ojos.

-¡KYYAAAHHH! ¡¿Pero que rayos?!- se agacho rápidamente para recoger su falda.

-Solo fue un pequeño truco- Ran jalo su brazo haciendo que se moviera la pieza de ropa, la draconida reviso y vio que tenia un hilo de plástico atado.

-¡¿Me puede explicar esto?!- en tono casi de rugido.

-Miedosito dijo que te detuvieras- su tono feliz cambio a uno serio -se que te importa pero no puedes atacar a alguien sin fundamentos como no lo hiciste tuve que tomar medidas ¿verdad que lo hice genial?- veía con entusiasmo al muchacho y regresando a su tono alegre.

-Pero no tenias que hacerle algo tan vergonzoso- en ligero tono de reclamo.

-También lo pude enganchar a tu blusa Kushishi eso hubiera sido mejor ¿no crees?

Horo solo se quedo mirando a su compañera con recelo -voy al baño...- con tono tajante y se fue seguido casi de cerca por el tipo de gabardina.

-Asegúrate de disculparte cuando regrese.

-Esta bien- con un puchero en su cara.

-Disculpen la demora- llego una mesera con su orden y puso los platos en la mesa.

-Se ve delicioso- la fantasma partió un trozo de su pay con el tenedor y procedió a comer -¡que rico!

-Regreso en un momento- Fudo se levanto del asiento y fue al baño de hombres.

 _En el baño de hombres_

El muchacho solo había ido a lavarse las manos, giro la llave pero para su sorpresa no salio nada -¿estará roto?- se acerco a la vez que escucho el sonido del agua tratando de salir. De golpe el chorro de agua salio, era tanta que se empezaba a derramar por el piso

-Mejor aviso para que limpien- caminaba hacia la puerta pero una voz le susurro al oído.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado, ahora que por fin te encontré.

-¿Qu...

 _En el baño de mujeres_

-Que se cree ese adorno barato de día de brujas, hacerme pasar tal bochorno- terminaba de acomodarse su falda y estaba por lavarse sus garras.

-Esa fantasmita parece un dolor de trasero- era el tipo con gabardina que se acercaba a Horo.

-Y que lo digas aunq... - vio al liminal -¡¿Por que estas en el baño de mujeres si eres hombre?! - retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Oh lo siento es por la ropa que llevo- se quito la gabardina revelando un par de alas verdes.

-Veo que eres un dragón como yo pero eso no quita el hecho que eres un macho.

-En realidad soy mujer pero me gusta mas usar gabardina.

-No lo niego, pero... creo que tuve en parte la culpa. Actué sin pensar y fue bueno que me detuviera, aunque no apruebo la manera de hacerlo.

-Jumn ¿Desde cuando una landvættir le debe razones a seres inferiores como a un espectro o un simple humano?

-¿Conoces a mi especie? se notaba un poco sorprendida.

-Seres tan nobles y poderosos no deberían mezclarse con esas formas de vida inferiores ¿por que no mejor damos un paseo lejos de aqui? ¡Ah ya se! que te parece a un acuario resulta que tengo un par de boletos conmigo- mostrando le los susodichos.

-Agradezco la invitación pero, estoy en una misión importante...

-Oye espe...

Horo regreso a la mesa encontrándose con Ran dormida -Vamos despierta- la sacudió para despertarla.

-"Ejeje no sabia que te gustaban ese tipo de juegos miedosito"- decía entre sueños y fluyendole un poco de saliva de la boca.

-¡DESPIERTA DESPERDICIO DE ECTOPLASMA!- el grito no solo aturdió a su compañera sino que también llamo la atención de los comensales y los trabajadores del lugar.

-¡¿Donde esta mi benefactor?!- en tono ligeramente alterado.

-Dijo que iba al baño pero no ha regresado ¿tendrá dolor de pancita?- rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y tu por que estabas dormida?

-Solo comía una trozo de mi pay y al cabo de un momento sentí que me pesaban los parpados.

-Déjame ver tu postre.

-Ah no comprate el tuyo- enseñándole la lengua.

Horo hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia su filete donde minuciosamente lo olio y mordió un pequeño trozo de la carne -estoy seguro que es algun somnifero- enseguida fue hacia la taza de te que había ordenado el muchacho -tiene lo mismo.

-Fue secuestrado y su captor trato de adormecernos, debemos buscarlo.

-¿Y como piensas salir? recuerda que si no tenemos a nuestra familia anfitriona no podemos salir a la calle, por no decir que tenemos que pagar la comida que ordenamos- le dijo preocupada la jack-o-lantern.

-Ehh... -Horo había olvidado ese detalle y puesto que nadie de ellas tenia dinero, no sabían como salir de esta situación.

-Pssst- ambas liminales voltearon a ver de donde venia el sonido; era uno de los 3 tipos con gabardina y sombrero.

-Les ayudaremos a salir, ustedes salgan por la parte trasera del restaurante- les señalo hacia una puerta.

-¿Le creemos?- la ryujin miraba con duda

-A situaciones desesperadas soluciones desesperadas escamosa.

-Ok se los encargamos- así mientras los engabardinados hablaban con una mesera, sutilmente ambas extra-especies se deslizaron para salir y llegando a la calle.

-La pregunta es ¿Que rumbo tomaremos?- se cuestionaba Horo.

-¿Esto sera una pista?- señalo Ran, ambas vieron un rastro de agua.

 _En otro lugar_

Fudo estaba inconsciente, su rostro tenia una expresión de malestar, tosió y escupió un poco de agua, se levanto algo mareado -¿Donde...- recobrando el conocimiento el lugar parecía ser una bodega de alimentos al ver cientos de costales apilados y una mezcla de olores dulces y salados..

-Haz despertado- era la misma voz que había escuchado en el restaurante.

-¿Q-Quien eres?- viendo hacia todos lados posibles sintió como un par de brazos húmedos se envolvían en su tórax.

-Te atrape- la voz se ubicaba detrás de Shinohara, giro la vista y vio que era una liminal, ella retrocedió unos pasos para que pudiera verla mejor: tenia la piel blanca que le llegaba a la de Reshia, ojos azules, orejas en punta como Ran, cabello azul como el mismo océano que le llegaba casi hasta los pies cuyas puntas terminaban en pequeños chorros de agua, su vestimenta consistía en: un adorno con con forma de cuarto menguante en la cabeza, 2 tiras que estaban unidas por una gargantilla desde su cuello y bajaban cubriéndole parcialmente los senos, llegando hasta su cintura, una falda que le cubría entalladamente los muslos pero se abría desde las rodillas hasta los pies y cuyos dobleces la hacían parecer una sirena vista desde lejos y una capa casi transparente que estaba unida a sus antebrazos.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar mi _**caballero** \- _ el tono con el que hablaba denotaba una inmensa alegría.

-Un gusto señorita ¿y usted es?

-Que bromista pero te lo diré para que lo recuerdes en cuanto te lo diga, soy _**Dina** _ una _ **ondina**._

Escuchar la primera letra de su nombre lo hizo sospechar -"¿Acaso habrá sido ella la de las cartas?"

-Espera acaso... acaso ¿no me recuerdas? es posible... que tengas amnesia, dime que no haz olvidado el **castillo Eltz** donde nos conocimos y me juraste amor eterno en tu anterior vida.

-Para su información me llamo Shinohara Fudo, mira- escribiéndole su nombre en un papel: **篠原 不動** -siempre he sido japones y por si fuera poco no creo en eso de la reencarnación así que definitivamente no soy la persona que buscas.

-P-pero- se acerco a el depositando ambas manos en las mejillas del joven, este dio unos pasos atrás.

-¡Quita tu cuerpo liquido de mi benefactor!- dijo Horo entrando por una ventana y cayendo en picada.

-Así es tu ladrona H2O- le acompaño Ran haciéndose visible y apareciendo entre Fudo y Dina.

La ondina miraba a las 2 chicas -¿Y ustedes son?- pregunto con indiferencia.

-Somos las estraespecies asignadas a miedosito.

-Y tenemos razones de sobra para trapear el suelo contigo literalmente, pero si te entregas en este momento solo te mandare al hospital durante una semana.

"-Es muy violenta cuando se trata de mi protección..."- pensaba el muchacho.

Las miro detenidamente una vez mas y poco a poco retrocedía con un rostro de terror -U-U-Ustedes... ¿planean separarme de nuevo de mi caballero?

El joven y las 2 liminales se notaban confundidas.

-Hace 500 años una bruja con su fiel mascota un dragón carmesi destruyeron el castillo donde yo y mi amado caballero vivíamos, quien diría que la calamidad se volvería a repetir.

-Como ya dije no soy tu caballero, ahora me voy- el joven caminaba hacia la salida seguido muy de cerca de Horo y Ran, cuando sintió algo en su mejilla, puso su mano y vio una delgada linea de sangre -¡¿Que fue eso!?- volteo a mirar de nuevo a la ondina a la vez que las chicas se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Han escuchado del **"corte con agua"**?- a diferencia de las slimes comunes nosotras tenemos un cuerpo mas liquido y esta es una habilidad muy fácil de hacer para nosotras así que entréguenme a mi caballero y nadie saldrá herido -las puntas de su cabello tomaban forma de cuchillas y con movimiento serpenteante.

Sin perder el tiempo Ran tomo de la muñeca a ambos y los jalo para salir de la vista de la enfurecida ondina quien volvió a disparar rasgando un costal que contenía granos de cebada.

Los tres corrieron hacia el pasillo mas lejano y se dirigieron hasta el fondo -¿Y ahora como la detenemos?- preguntaba el muchacho con rostro impaciente.

Ambas liminales veían alrededor buscando algo con que detener, a la liminal . para su suerte Horo vio un costal del cual hizo un pequeño corte viendo el contenido que tenia -llego la hora del contra-ataque. Apenas habían pasado unos escasos 2 minutos cuando la slime de agua llego al pasillo caminando cautelosamente, fijando la vista en el fondo y encontrándose con Shinohara de pie, silbando despreocupadamente -Oh mi hermosa Dina, que bueno es volver a verte- dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Mi caballero?- se notaba confundida.

-Por fin pude ver la verdad, esas 2 horribles liminales me hipnotizaron con un encantamiento en el cual te había olvidado, por suerte pude recobrar la memoria e hice que se fueran de aquí para siempre, ahora solo seremos nosotros 2 para siempre.

-Demuéstramelo...- en tono severo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿como que lo demuestre?

-Muy sencillo... con un beso...- ruborizándose y extendiendo ambos brazos.

-¡Ah claro! como no hacerlo bueno aquí voy- acerco sus labios a los de ella lentamente. Esa fue la señal con la que el contenido de un costal cayo encima de los brazos de la slime de agua y del joven de paso -¡¿Pero que?!- vio como ambos miembros se convertían en una masa grumosa y cayendo al piso.

-Nada que un poco de harina de arroz no arregle, bueno para el estomago y para ondinas delirantes- dijo Ran con tono victorioso.

-Para ser mi compañera no fue tan malo- era Horo quien choco su garra con la mano de la Jack-O-Lantern.

-En fin creo aumentaras tu estancia en el hospital de 1 semana a 1 mes- la draconida tronándose los nudillos.

-No... por favor... - la ondina se veía aterrada y arrinconándose contra la pared.

-Ya fue suficiente chicas, dejemosla en paz- Fudo detuvo a Horo.

-Pero... ¿y el secuestro y la amenaza de muerte?- le reclamo la fantasma.

-Sobre eso... me importa mas llegar a casa y darme un baño para quitarme esta harina, me pica en la espalda jeje.

-Ambas liminales le hicieron caso al joven -Si asi lo quieres benefactor.

-No cabe duda, tu eres mi caballero destinado, lo supe al ver como me defendiste de ese horrible dragón.

-Jajajaja en eso la gelatina tiene razón ¿verdad escamosita?

Ella solo soltó un ligero gruñido.

-Y como olvidar a esa fea bruja orejona.

-¡Para tu información soy una Jack-o'-lantern invertebrada ignorante! y tu también tienes orejas en punta ¡Arrggghh! si tuviera mi varita te arrepentirías en este instante.

-En eso la acuosa tiene razón ¿verdad brujita?- una leve sonrisa en Horo no se hizo esperar.

-Para colmo ambas se visten prácticamente iguales- refiriéndose a que ambas extra-especies usaban blusa-corse, minifalda, medias que llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y botas que casi le llegaban a la misma altura -no sera que ustedes son...

-Mencionas la palabra con _**L**_ y volare hasta la exosfera contigo hasta que te conviertas en un carámbano de hielo.

-¿Siempre contestas en tono violento?- le recrimino Dina.

-Solo cuando amenazan a alguien importante para ella- con tono burlón le respondió Ran recibiendo una mirada de su compañera.

Finalmente los 4 salieron con Dina hasta atras -Discu- la voz de ella fue cortada de golpe, los 3 voltearon a ver pero ya no estaba.

-¿Y a donde se habra ido?- preguntandose Ran.

-Emm chicas- Fudo señalo al piso donde se encontraba una coladera.

-Espero no la volvamos a ver- contesto Horo

-¿Pero no se habrá disuelto o si?- notándose inquieto el joven

-Descuida el agua es su fuente natural, si llega a un rio o algo parecido no le pasara nada y regenerara ambos brazos- respondiendole la espectro.

-Si ustedes lo dicen creo que estará bien, esto no hubiera pasado si Kuroko nos hubiera ayudado y todavía tenemos que pagar la comida del restaurante.

-Descuida los tipos con gabardina nos ayudaron.

-¿En serio? es grato saber que todavia hay gente que ayuda a otros desinteresadamente.

 _Mientras en la rivera de un_ _rió_

-Es bueno que hayamos alcanzado a rescatarla ¿verdad mi amor?

-Ya lo creo, oh mira, esta volviendo en si.

-¿Donde... me encuentro?

-Fue un milagro que hayamos pasado por aqui ¿esta bien señorita?

-¿Q-Quien eres?

-Oh mis disculpas, me llamo Edward Cobert Maxon-

-Mi caballero... -los ojos de la slime se fundieron en los ojos del hombre.

-¿Eh?- el chico y la harpía dijeron al unisono ante las palabras de la Ondina.

 _En la oscuridad del bosque_

Los 3 sujetos sospechosos caminaban hacia lo que se erguia como una enorme colmena, llegaron a una pequeña puerta donde tocaron con cierto ritmo.

-¿Santo y seña?- dijo una voz que provenía desde un megáfono instalado en la

 _ **"Las abejas son amigas, las avispas son malditas."**_

-Reporte de misión del equipo _**HRa**_ \- la reina himenóptera esperaba con ansias los resultados.

-Casi nos descubren Mama-sama- dándole un par de hojas con la información pertinente.

-Entonces fracaso ¿eh?, espero el equipo _**ReF**_ tenga un mejor desenvolvimiento.

* * *

Como siempre respondo a sus dudas existenciales

 _ **Endelstadt:**_ _Bueno ya sabes que en los especiales de halloween, se puede hacer lo que sea sin afectar a la historia principal, y un toque de gore no viene mal relamente._

 _Y por un momento creí que descubrirías el tema musical que use pero bueno ya será para la siguiente._

 _ **Skull Flame:** __En realidad en el titulo esta la película en la que me base y no tiene que ver con las clasicas de Arnold._

 _Lala es de lejos la más interesante del harem, que el cangrejo no quiera (o no sepa) darle protagonismo es una lástima._

 ** _Paradoja:_** _jeje se nota que logre muy mi objetivo y con creces._


	16. Extra 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Y en el momento en el que pensé que no podía encontrar un harem con un protagonista decente, el cielo se apiado de mi y nos ofreció uno muy bueno, y por si se lo preguntan no me refiero a_ _ **Kimihito**_ _, digo fue bueno en su tiempo pero como dijo_ _ **El buitre**_ _: "El mundo está cambiando, es tiempo de cambiar con el" y lo mejor es que tendrá anime este verano._

* * *

 **EXTRA 2: ¿Aceptaras mi chocolate?**

La calle estaba un poco más agitada de lo habitual, muchas mujeres se notaban emocionadas sin embargo eso era nada comparado con las extra-especies femeninas quien tenían el doble y triple de efusividad de sus equivalentes humanas, ¿la razón? por el evento que sucedería en unos cuantos días.

-Con que ya llego esa época del año ¿eh?- el joven Shinohara se detuvo a mirar en una vitrina, varios corazones, rosas, tarjetas, peluches de todos los tamaños (desde algunos que apenas median 5 centímetros hasta los 2 metros).

-Ya lleg… ¿Kuroko? ¿estás de inspección semanal?- viendo a su coordinadora que estaba sentada en el sillón más grande de la sala con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo algo.

-Para nada amorcito- esta extendió su mano y movió los dedos en señal de que quería algo sin despegar la vista de lo que leía.

-¿Y ese gesto?-

-Mi chocolate por favor.

-… ¿disculpa?

-Pronto va a ser San Valentín así que si no te molesta, lo quiero por adelantado- esbozando una sonrisa engreída.

-Tengo entendido de que es la mujer quien le da chocolates al hombre.

-Pero yo quería modificar la tradición ¿no es malo o sí?

-Es una lástima pero no traje nada.

-Ok pasare el 14 por ellos sin falta- se levanto y caminaba hacia la puerta de salida - en serio deberías aprender de Darling, el día de ayer me regalo una con relleno de crema de avellana.

-Perdóname por no ser como el- en ligero tono irritado.

En medio de la conversación apareció una de las chicas –Bienvenido a casa sempai y hola Smith-san.

-Oh Reshia ya regrese.

-Hola Reshia-chan ¿oye puedes creer que este desatento no le tiene preparado algo para su diligente y preciosa coordinadora?- en tono infantil.

-Eso si que suena terrible- llevando sus manos hacia su boca

Fudo solo se le quedaba mirando con mala cara.

-Lo único que desea una solterona como yo es un poco de afecto de sus personas más cercanas y ni siquiera eso puedo recibir… - pero antes de seguir haciéndose la victima su celular sonó y reviso la notificación -Oh un anfitrión extranjero y su linda arpía me enviaron una foto, que tiernos. En fin me voy, pero no lo olvides amorcito ¿entendido?

-Si si te daré algo el 14- con esas palabras la pelinegra salió del lugar.

-Parece que Smith-san le tiene mucha estima a ese voluntario que llama _Darling._

-El problema es que últimamente cada que puede me lo saca en cara.

 _Inicio de flashback_

-"Estos huevos no están al termino que me gustan, deberías prepararlos como Darling".

-"La ensalada debe llevar más variedad de frutas y verduras, pídele a Reshia que te regale algunos".

-Darling , Darling, Darling ¿ya te dije que Darling sabe bailar Conga?"

 _Fin del flashback_

-Solo se que si algún día encuentro al susodicho le dire unas cuantas verdades.

-Creo que no deberías pensar esas cosas sempai- viéndose un poco asustada.

-Ahora que recuerdo Ran vivió con él un tiempo, será mejor que le pregunte como es físicamente.

La chica planta trato de cambiar la conversación -Por cierto sempai… emmm- entrelazando sus dedos -¿Tienes planeado algo para el 14? digo aparte de regalarle algo a Smith-san.

-Mmm nada en realidad, solo ir a trabajar y regresar.

-Ya veo… -su rostro se veía feliz.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

El joven se había ido a trabajr y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos las 5 liminales estaban reunidas en la sala, 4 de ellas hablando y planeando entre sí a excepción de cierta licantropa quien estaba distrayéndose con la televisión.

-Bien chicas hoy daremos un paso crucial, así que den el 100% en hacer el chocolate mas delicioso ¿entendido?- dijo la rubia reina con emoción.

-¡SI!- asintieron Horo, Ran y Reshia.

-Me parece considerado de tu parte regalarnos una barra de chocolate a cada una- le respondió la landvættir.

-Ya me conoces, ganar una competencia sin ningún rival no es divertido- se le salió una pequeña risa y dijo en voz baja –además no importa que hagan yo sere la ganadora.

-Eres la viva imagen de la humildad- el rostro de Horo cambio a uno molesto.

-En ese caso yo me voy a mi habitación a trabajar- les dijo la jack-o'-lantern corriendo hacia el susodicho lugar.

Cuando las demás chicas también estaban por retirarse vieron como Froze rompía la envoltura de su dulce y empezaba a mordisquearlo.

-Froze-chan no hagas eso- la alraune le quito la tableta.

-Pero sabe rico- se chupaba un dedo con los restos de la golosina.

-Sabia que sería un error darle uno- respondió Horo.

-Y olvide que el chocolate le da dolor de estomago- la abeja había olvidado ese detalle.

-Como sea que tanto están haciendo- la peliazul veía raro a las demás chicas

-Le vamos a regalar chocolate a sempai por ser el día de San Valentín.

-¿San Valentin?- notándose confundida.

-Básicamente le regalas un corazón a la persona que te gusta- le respondió Queen.

-¿corazon?

-En fin tengo mucho que hacer- Horo también se retiro Queen hizo lo mismo en este caso ella solo iba a descansar puesto que ya tenía su regalo.

Tambien hare lo mismo, con permiso Froze-chan.

 _Al anochecer_

-Ya llegue chicas ¡WOAH!- apenas había abierto la puerta cuando el joven fue abordado por 4 extra-especies.

-¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN BENEFACTOR!

-¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN MI REY!

-¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN SEMPAI!

-¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN MIEDOSO!

Shinohara se les quedo viendo bastante extrañado, mientras ellas lo llevaban a la sala.

-Empezare yo puesto que soy la más veterana- el tono de Horo se notaba orgulloso.

-T-toma benefactor es para ti- completamente sonrojada.

-Lo aceptare con gusto- el joven abrió una caja de cartón corrugado rojo y vio un corazón de chocolate con pequeños brillos.

-Me halagarías si lo probaras.

-De acuerdo- dando un pequeño bocado –"Creo que se le quemo un poco y * _Clink_ "- detuvo su masticar al sentir algo duro.

-¿Que le pusiste?

-Pequeños trozos de diamante.

-Ya veo…- guardo el resto y lo puso de regreso en la caja.

-Sigo yo- era Queen en tono educado.

-Por favor acepta esto como un regalo de bodas- era una caja dorada rectangular.

-¡¿BODAS?!

-No olvides que estamos casados.

-Si como olvidarlo…- abrió su presente y encontrando 8 abejitas de chocolate.

-Veamos mordió una de las abejitas, primero disfruto el sabor del chocolate, para enseguida sentir un sabor muy fami… no… demasiado familiar- termino de comer el dulce, pasarlo por la garganta y pregunto.

-Q-Q-Queen de pura casualidad ¿de que los rellenaste?

-Por supuesto que de mi propia miel- cruzando sus 2 pares de brazos por debajo de su notable delantera- recuerdo que lo mucho que te gusto cuando la comiste con ese pan tostado así que decidí repetir lo mismo- con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Eres muy amable y dulce por ese detalle ejeje.

-De esta manera cada vez que comas uno llevaras una parte de mi en tu interior- un aura romántica rosada empezaba a surgir de la abeja reina.

-Ok… - su nerviosismo estaba subiendo, pero por suerte este desapareció cuando escucho otra voz.

-¡Me toca! ¡Me toca! ¡Me toca!- era Ran quien se notaba muy alegre como siempre –ahora vas a probar mi chocolate- este era un chocolate anaranjado con forma de calabaza.

-Mmm- el pelinegro lo veía sospechoso –No le pusiste nada raro ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué piensas que haría algo como eso?

-No lo se, puede que me explote en la cara cuando lo acerque a mis rostro, le hayas puesto pimienta o hasta alfileres.

-No hice nada de eso, solo es un chocolate común y corriente- inflando las mejillas del disgusto.

-Entonces creeré en tu palabra, estaba apunto de darle un bocado cuando la fantasma lo detuvo.

-Se me olvido que hay un truco para comerlo- tomo el dulce se dio la vuelta unos instantes y regreso – Ahora si puedes comerlo con todo gusto- tenia la golosina entre sus pechos.

-Ran ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- le reclamo Horo

-Es cierto eso es falto de clase y modales – le acompaño Queen en el regaño –"¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?"- pensaba frustradamente.

-Emmm… solo una mordida… -se acerco lentamente abriendo la boca, a unos cuantos milímetros pero retractándose al último minuto - no.. puedo.

-Oh bueno no importa, igual es lo que me gusta de ti miedosito- le dio un abrazo con esto último.

-Sigo yo… si no les molesta- era la tranquila voz de Reshia –esta le entrego lo que parecía ser una fruta ovoide cercano a lo que sería un balón de futbol americano.

-Acaso esa es…- parecía que Queen tenía la respuesta siendo el joven que se adelanto a responder.

-Es cacao ¿verdad? mi amigo Jose me ha hablado de el.

-Entonces creo que la ultima es Froze ¿verdad?

-Hmp ella no hizo nada, de seguro toda la tarde se la paso jugueteando en el patio- con esas palabras apareció la lupina con rostro serio hacia los presentes.

-Toma…- le entrego un pequeño corazón verdadero.

-¡NOOO!- gritaron Queen y Reshia quienes se apartaron del lugar.

-Que desagradable- Horo se tapo la boca

-Y luego dicen que yo soy la de las bromas pesadas- contesto Ran.

El joven salto del sillón –¡Aleja eso por favor!

La loba se molesto –te regale un corazón ¿y así me lo agradeces?

Fudo sabía que no tenia alternativa -¡Me gusta mucho es muy bonito ahora solo quítalo!

Froze sonrió orgullosa –Por cierto quiero el doble de cena esta noche, el perseguir una rata, arrancarle la cabeza y abrirle el pecho es agotador aunque no lo parezca.

Ran envolvió el "regalo" en una servilleta y le susurro al joven -¿Oye que le haremos a "esto"?

-Creo que tengo la solución- sonrió maliciosamente.

-En fin a pesar de todo estoy segura que nunca recibiste chocolates de unas preciosas chicas como nosotras ¿verdad miedosito?

-A decir verdad cuando vivía con mis padres mi mama me regalaba en este día, y algunas compañeras en la universidad me regalaban aunque solo era por compromiso. Aunque…

 _Inicio de flashback_

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y varias parejas acarameladas salían de la escuela a excepción de un joven de segundo de preparatoria que después de clases fue a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, llegado al edificio y después de sacar 1, decidió y a un área verde cerca del lugar donde se acostó un momento.

-Si al menos **Eita** y **Mamoru** estuvieran aquí podríamos ir a los videojuegos o aprovechar al dia siguiente y comprar todos los chocolates que no se vendieron hoy a precios de más del 50%. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvimos que elegir escuelas diferentes?- su pesimismo aumento por que al llegar a casa tendría que soportar al idiota de su hermano mayor restregándole en la cara los chocolates que había recibido de sus compañeras, recordando que la cantidad que obtenía eran cercanos a 20 o hasta 30.

Reviso su mochila para ver el libro que había tomado prestado hace escasos 10 minutos, notando de paso que le faltaba una libreta.

-Rayos, la olvide en el salón de clases- presuroso se levanto del lugar se sacudió el pasto que tenía en la espalda y se apresuro hacia el lugar donde suponía estaba el objeto olvidado.

Llego al aula y reviso debajo de su pupitre –aquí esta… eh? –pudo notar algo mas - y esto?- reviso el contenido- era una bolsa de celofan tranparente amarrado con un listón rojo, abrió el contenido encontrando un pequeño pastel cubierto de chocolate negro, decorado con finas líneas de chocolate blanco y una frambuesa.

-Estoy seguro que fue un error y esto iba dirigido hacia otro compañero de clase, aunque… es posible… -su rostro se ruborizo con una pequeña sonrisa - que haya sido un regalo de ella…

 **FIN**

 _Por si querían saber que le ocurrió al regalo de Froze_

-Perdona por no venir ayer amorcito, estuve ocupada con Darling quien me invito a tomar chocolate caliente en la tarde y después ese anfitrión extranjero me invito una cena en la noche en un restaurante 5 estrellas junto con su arpía.

-Se nota que te divertiste mucho- le sonrió el joven.

-Deberías aprender de un par de cositas de ellos ¿sabes?

-Por supuesto seré mas atento y para comenzar te obsequio el chocolate que te prepare- entregándole una caja de color cafe

-¡Lo recordaste! bueno tengo que regresar a la oficina, y me alegrare la tarde con tu presente- se subió en su automóvil y se fue.

-Definitivamente tendras un tarde que **JAMAS OLVIDARAS**.

* * *

Y bien como era de esperarse en esta fecha y siendo que el romance es un tema en mi fic, tenía que escribir esta pequeña historia, aunque en realidad la quería escribir desde el año pasado pero como todavía no aparecían todas las chicas principales tuve que posponerlo.

 _ **Endelstadt:**_ _La verdad soy el segundo que uso al personaje de Dina, ella ya habia aparecido en una historia en ingles, pero como no han actualizado le perdí el rastro._

 _Digamos que no puedo lastimar tanto al prota por aquello de su miedo que tenia al principio pero eventualmente le tocaran retos un poco mas difíciles tanto física como emocionalmente. Y te dara gusto ver que mi OC ya se cobro el abuso de Smith._

 _ **Skull Flame:**_ _no era D, solo alguien quien compartía su letra de inicio._

 _-La mala suerte de Draco se extiende por todo el universo._

 _ **Paradoja:**_ _todas regresan de una u otra forma._


	17. Buscando a D: Parte 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pensar que después de escribir esta historia por tanto tiempo se me ocurrieron un par de ideas que podrían ser plasmados en manga, les diré que más o menos tiene que ver con chicas monstruo, pero cada "manga" tiene un tema en especifico que comparten cada grupo de chicas de esas supuestas historias._

* * *

 **Buscando a D: Parte 2**

Después de un primer intento fallido en localizar al famoso "D" esta vez eran Reshia y Froze las elegidas quienes acompañaban al pelinegro.

De nueva cuenta el joven Shinohara caminaba normalmente por la calle, hasta que se volteo a ver a sus acompañantes -definitivamente no creo que esto haya sido la mejor idea para cuidarme- el muchacho se detuvo y puso su mirada en las 2 liminales quienes lo acompañarían en esta ocasión.

Reshia estaba abrazada a un árbol con rostro nervioso observando hacia todos lados, de manera similar le acompañaba Froze solo que esta ultima estaba en posición de ataque con sus 4 miembros en el suelo, una mirada agresiva y mostrando los colmillos hacia cualquier humano que él veía, obviamente las personas que las veían apresuraban su paso tratando de ignorar a las 2 liminales.

-¿Les pasa algo?- acercándose a ellas.

Reshia cabizbaja le respondió -¿realmente crees que haya sido una buena decisión el que te estuviera acompañando?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-A diferencia de las demás yo soy la más lenta para moverme, no creo poder actuar a tiempo si nos encontramos con ese tal D.

El ojinegro lo pensó por unos momentos y le contesto -no quiero sonar cruel pero en eso te daré la razón, aun así eres la única que puede calmar a Froze- a su vez se dirigió su mirada hacia la licantropa.

Ella seguía con esos ojos fulminantes listos para atacar en cualquier segundo –estoy segura que en cualquier momento algunos de estos infelices me disparara y me pondrá a dormir.

-Eso no pasara Froze- se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

Movió el hombro para deshacerse del contacto con el muchacho –ni siquiera quería venir en primer lugar- con mueca de disgusto y cruzándose de brazos.

Shinohara pensaba una manera de contentar a la chica lobo –Vamos al mercado estoy seguro que encontraremos algo que puedas comer.

Al llegar al lugar buscaron algo para almorzar –Se ve como una buena opción- el joven entro a una panadería, mientras las 2 chicas esperaban afuera.

La atención de las jovenes se enfoco en una pequeña muchedumbre a unos 4 establecimientos de donde estaban, decidieron acercarse y encontrándose con 3 chicas que promocionaban un juego de ruleta (ya saben la clásica caja de madera hexagonal a la que se le gira y sale una canica de cierto color) su vestimenta consistía: una boina de distinto color (azul, rojo y verde), lentes negros, pantalones marrones, camisas blancas con las mangas ensanchadas a poco más del doble que una normal, y delantales que hacían juego con sus boinas.

-¡Tenemos otro ganador!- la chica de verde le entrego un juego de una jarra y unos vasos de vidrios a una pareja de una ogro y un hombre.

-Bien ¡¿Quien será el siguiente?!- la chica de rojo buscaba fervientemente otro participante. No era de sorprender que varias personas alzaron su mano en busca de una oportunidad, cuando su vista diviso a la alraune y la fenrir, sin perder tiempo hablo con su compañera de verde directamente al oído –Ahí están- y sin perder tiempo las señalaron a ellas.

-¡Ustedes 2 señoritas extra-especies se nota que llevan la buena suerte consigo!

-¿Nosotras?- respondió Reshia.

-Por supuesto que me refiero a ustedes, vamos inténtelo, el primer intento es gratis.

-Entonces ire primero- dijo Reshia tomando la manivela y comenzando a girar durante aproximadamente unos 5 segundos, al terminar la boquilla de la caja solto una canica blanca.

-Y el premio son unos pañuelos para la nariz- entregándoselos a la alraune.

-Me toca- dijo en tono decidido la peliazul.

-Emmm esperen un momento por favor- dijo una de las chicas que atendía el juego, tomando la caja y haciéndole lo que parecían ser unos ajustes.

-Listo señorita lobo- esta se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que hizo su compañera pero con más velocidad y prolongando el tiempo hasta cerca de 1 minuto.

-Ya puedes soltarlo amiga- le dijo una de las chicas con tono cansado.

-Se me olvido- quito su pata peluda de la manivela y pasando otros segundos, la rueda dejo de girar y salió una canica dorada, llamando la atención de la ganadora.

-¡ES MIA!- rápidamente la sostuvo entre sus almohadillas irradiando una gran felicidad.

-No Froze-chan no puedes quedártela.

-Pero…- con semblante un poco molesto.

-No hay problema puede quedársela- le respondió una de las empleadas a lo que la licantropa mostro una sonrisa - y por supuesto no pueden retirarse sin su premio –saco un sobre de su delantal el cual contenía un sobre con 3 boletos para lo que parecían ser unas aguas termales.

-Con que aquí estaban ¿eh chicas?- el chico llego cargado con una bolsa de pan.

-Mira Sempai ganamos unos boletos, estas amables chic… ¿a dónde se fueron?- al ver de nuevo no había rastro alguno de ellas, Froze no dijo nada puesto que estaba embelesada con su nuevo juguete.

 _En un callejón cercano del mercado_

-Fiu justo a tiempo- dijo la chica con boina verde.

-Lo bueno que ayudamos a Papa-sama- respondió la de boina azul y quitándosela revelando un par de antenas.

La de rojo hizo lo pertinente con sus gafas para el sol revelando un par de ojos compuestos.

 _Media hora más tarde_

Llegaron al lugar que indicaban los boletos. Los baños tenían el nombre de "Risu no bokusō-chi " (リスの牧草地) Ardillas de la pradera.

-Que nombre más peculiar- respondió la peli-morada.

-Comía muchas de esas en los bosques donde vivía, las colas en especial tienen un sabor inigualable- dijo la chica lobo dejando atónitos a sus 2 compañeros.

Los 3 entraron al edificio topándose con la recepción, atendido por 2 chicas humanas.

-Bienvenidos a nuestros baños termales únicos en toda Asaka.

-¿Únicos?- pregunto el joven.

-Asi es por que estos baños en realidad son de barro.

-Eso se escucha interesante- les respondió Reshia con interés.

-Por supuesto, el barro es recomendable para tratar y prevenir enfermedades como: acné, traumatismos, envejecimiento prematuro, gota y sobre todo estrés.

-Pareciera que este lugar fue hecho para mi ya que he tenido un poco de eso estos últimos meses- dijo Fudo –bueno en ese caso ganamos 3 boletos para un servicio V.I.P. Platinum.

-Muy bien pasen por aquí.

-Creo que es un buen lugar para relajarse, en especial para ustedes, se les notaba un poco estresadas en la mañana.

-¿En verdad crees que es lo mejor sempai?- la alraune se notaba un poco preocupada –el deber de Froze-chan y el mío es protegerte así que pienso que deberíamos volver a las calles.

-Podría hacerlo, pero aquí las noto más calmadas que en la bulliciosa urbe y antes que nada soy su familia anfitriona y mi deber es que se encuentren en las mejores condiciones.

-Solo mira a Froze se le nota bastante calmada y relajada- señalándole.

La razón era por que la lupina estaba sentada en un sillón masajeador –Eessstoo eess deeliciiooosooo-

-Bien si no hay más que agregar pueden seguir por el pasillo y encontraran los baños de hombres y mujeres, en el caso de las extraespecies pueden entrar solo con su respectivo sexo.

-En ese caso estaremos separados sempai.

-Es mejor así - _no quiero recibir un latigazo como el otro dia_ \- penso y rió ligeramente.

-Es afortunado ya que el día de hoy nos llego un nuevo lote de lodo para el baño de hombres y podrá estrenarlo.

-Eso suena genial.

-¿Pero y que pasara con Froze?

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de ella- dijo una de las encargadas.

-Tenemos experiencia en Kobolds.

-Pero ella no es... oh bueno esta oportunidad es buena para demostrar que puede comportase civilizadamente.

-Si se pone agresiva jalen de la cadena que tiene en su cuello, pero solo como último recurso.

Con esto hombre y alraune se dirigió cada uno a su respectivo lugar.

 _Baño de mujeres_

La pelimorada llego a la sección donde estaban los casilleros de madera con cestas en cada uno de ellos. Procedió a desvestirse poco a poco; empezó con la diadema en su cabello, seguido por los pequeños listones deshaciendo sus coletas, enseguida desabrocho su blusa revelando esa blanquecina piel tan característica y termino con unos moños negros en las cepas que tiene en lugar de piernas.

-Espero no haya muchas mujeres bañándose, me daría un poco de vergüenza, aunque me conformo con no ver a una liminal insecto y que quiera extraer néctar de mi- pasando sus dedos ligeramente a través de sus pechos.

 _Baño de hombres_

Fudo entro y se sorprendió un poco al no encontrar a nadie.

-Definitivamente es más grande que el baño que tengo en casa.

-Esto no podría salir mejor, tendré el lugar para mí solo- se apresuro a quitarse la ropa y dejarla en un cesto. Como dictaban las reglas del lugar se dio una rápida enjuagada en todo el cuerpo, acabado esto se acerco a la piscina: esta tenía una circunferencia perfecta con 8 metros de diámetro. Con duda introdujo el dedo gordo del pie derecho en la sustancia grisácea.

-Parece que tiene buena temperatura- poco a poco sumergió la planta del pie y asi conforme pasaban los segundos el resto de su cuerpo.

-Estaba un poco reacio al principio pero ahora puedo agradecer que las chicas hayan ganado esos boletos- la placentera sensación que recorría por todo su ser era única -Creo que me ayudara a relajar los hombros y espalda que he tenido tensos.

-Creo que podría estar aquí todo el día- cuando el pelinegro pensó que su felicidad no podía ser máxima sintió 2 roces: el primero por su estomago y el segundo en su muslo derecho lo que lo hizo ponerse un poco en alerta.

-¿Que fue...?- se levanto y camino a través de la piscina de lodo, sintiendo de nuevo los mismo roces, esta vez en la espalda baja y en su codo izquierdo. Esta vez provoco que saliera a toda prisa de su sitio de descanso y mirando con miedo que se ocultaba bajo la sustancia cafe.

El lodo comenzaba a moverse más rápidamente, empezando a salir del contenedor y tomendo forma humanoide, el resultado era lo que parecía ser una figura femenina: tenía 2 hojas en la cabeza a manera de adorno, orejas puntiagudas, 3 agujeros arriba de sus pechos, en el cual en el de en medio tenía algo parecido a una joya. Mientras bajaba la vista su forma era más amorfa, en lugar de brazos normales eran reemplazados por 2 enormes manos que surgían de la parte inferior.

-"¿Una extra-especie?"- pensaba al tiempo que ella se acerco con movimiento lento y mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Doro?- fue su única respuesta hacia el chico.

-Disculpa las molestias yo solo pasaba por aquí- dándole una ligera sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a moverse alrededor de el y viéndolo de pies a cabeza, finalmente acerco su rostro al de Fudo. Este cambio a uno lleno de felicidad y se abalanzo hacia el joven.

-¡Oye esp…!- trato de alejarse pero el fango detuvo sus pies, al mismo tiempo que sentía como hundía sus pechos en su rostro.

Mientras en la recepción Froze se canso del sillón masajeador y se levanto de el, comenzó a deambular sin rumbo fijo.

-Una de las trabajadoras vio a la extra-especie irse y le pregunto a su compañera -¿Quien crees que haya sido la misteriosa visitante de ayer?

-Ni idea, solo recuerdo que tenia un trasero muy grande y nos dio la orden de que los baños estuvieran abiertos solo para las estas 3 personas así como hacerle un resumen de las acciones de este día, aparentemente en la noche vendrían a recoger las observaciones delo acontecido.

La peliazul en su deambular llego hasta la entrada de los baños masculinos, como ella estaba aprendiendo los kanjis no sabia leer los letreros, de pronto escucho un grito de ayuda y entro al lugar.

-¡FROZE!¡A... AYUDA...!- fue la alarma que le dio a la liminal al verla a lo lejos, sin perder tiempo fue al otro baño esperando encontrar a Reshia que para su suerte se encontraba en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué vienes corriendo tan rápido Froze-chan?- la alraune se veía sorprendida.

-El… li..der…- con un ligero jadeo.

-¿Qué pasa con sempai...? ¡¿acaso es-WAHHH!- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue cargada por la chica lobo y llevada a donde estaba el joven, tomando de paso una toalla para taparse.

La alraune al encontrarse con ella, pudo saber que liminal era –una dorome...

-¡¿Una qué?!- la lupina se notaba con un poco de intriga.

-Están hechas casi en un 100% de lodo, cuando una persona es atrapada por su cuerpo es muy difícil salir- miraba con miedo a la elemental -"Pero si lo que escuche de ellas es cierto, puede que tenga una oportunidad".

-Por favor suelta a mi sempai- agitando sus brazos para llamar su atención.

-¿Doro?- su vista se dirigía esta vez hacia la chica planta, llamándole mas la atención el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Fudo por su parte junto las pocas energías que le quedaban y pudo salir de rodillas, respirando salvajemente, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la chica planta.

-Así... vamos acércate pequeña- el tono dulce de Reshia junto a sus brazos extendidos hacían sentir en confianza a la chica lodo.

-¡Eres mía!- la fenrir ataco con un zarpaso directo a su abdomen y desgarrando parte de su cuerpo.

-¡No Froze-chan!- Reshia vio asustada como el cuerpo se reformaba sin problema alguno, por su parte la chica lodo retrocedía asustada por la reciente agresión.

El joven tomo un pocillo de plástico para cubrirse en la entrepierna e incorporarse con las chicas.

-Parece que uno no fue suficiente, entonces lo haré de nuevo- la lupina se puso en 4 y preparaba sus garras una vez mas, pero fue detenido por el joven.

-Espera, por favor- la tomo de la muñeca -ha sido suficiente castigo para ella- viendo como la extra-especie se recluía en una esquina y temblando.

-Froze-chan tan solo mírala, respondió también Reshia, ella no tuvo mas alternativa que verla. En ese momento ella solo tuvo un recuerdo de cuando estuvo enjaulada, con esos mismos sentimientos a flor de piel: miedo, tristeza y agonía. Ella abandono esa posición de ataque y se irguió de nuevo acercándose a ella, metió su mano entre sus pechos revelando la canica dorada que había ganado hacia escasa horas, la dorome en respuesta enfoco su vista en el pequeño objeto dorado y lentamente lo tomo con una de sus grandes manos, aun tenia un poco de incertidumbre pero esto se desvaneció al ver una sonrisa de parte de Froze y no solo de ella sino también de Fudo y Reshia.

Con el ambiente mas tranquilo, Reshia se acerco y con una de sus lianas toco el cristal que tenia en el pecho. Al cabo de media hora y con todos en la recepción, la alraune empezó a explicar la situación.

-Al parecer ella es de un lugar desértico, estaba tranquilamente en una fosa de arenas movedizas cuando llego una enorme criatura de metal y lo siguiente que vio fue este lugar.

-Este lote nos llego de Australia, para ser mas especifica del _desierto de Tanami-_ respondió una de las encargadas.

-No se por que no me sorprende, 11 de cada 10 cosas te quieren matar en ese país, o por lo menos es lo que he escuchado- respondió el pelinegro.

-Y por ultimo ella pide quedarse aquí, dice que es mas agradable que ese seco y árido lugar en el que estaba- respondió Reshia mientras que la extra-especie movía la cabeza de arriba para abajo.

-No estoy segura, sobre eso, después de ver como trato al muchacho.

-Si se me permite la palabra,hasta antes de que tomara forma humana y le naciera una necesidad compulsiva de dar abrazos, fue un baño relajante y revitalizador- se notaba que Fudo trataba de defender a la chica.

-Estoy segura que con la guía adecuada, puede ser una trabajadora irreemplazable para estos baños- se notaba un poco de insistencia de parte de Reshia.

-Hay que darle la oportunidad, estoy segura que sabrá comportarse con los humanos- terminando de convencerse una de las encargadas.

Y asi la nueva extra-especie recibió una nueva vida en estos baños de lodo.

-¿Como le hiciste para saber lo que ella pensaba?- pregunto la licantropa.

-Digamos que la relación planta-tierra es de las mas antiguas en este planeta.

-Es bueno saber que todo salió bien al final ¿no lo crees sempai?- no pudo escuchar la respuesta del joven puesto que estaba siendo absorbido de nuevo por el cuerpo fangoso de la lminal teniendo como única respuesta una mano moviéndose en señal de ayuda.

-¡SEMPAI!

Mientras nuestros 3 protagonistas se retiraban del lugar, desde la punta de un árbol un cuervo los tenia reflejado en su ojo a ellos, parpadeo, lanzo un graznido alzando el vuelo y también abandono el lugar.

 _En algún lugar de la ciudad_

El ave se posaba en un brazo cubierto con un guante negro, mientras que otro brazo acariciaba debajo de su pico.

-Veo que los has estado vigilando muy bien mi pequeño, de todos modos ya le mande la invitación para que nos podamos encontrar, personalmente estoy bastante ansiosa jijiji- esbozando una sonrisa.

 _Mientras tanto en la colmena de Queen_

-Bien mis niñas espero que esta vez los resultados hayan sido mejores que la vez anterior-pero no fue así, lo que en un arrebato azotara el informe contra el piso al ver que los resultados no eran los deseados -¡¿ACASO ESTAS INUTILES NO PUEDEN HACER NADA BIEN?! –el eco provocado prácticamente sacudió toda la colmena dejando el lugar en un silencio inmediato dejando a sus tres obreras completamente asustadas y con miedo a una represalia por parte de su reina.

-Cuanto lo siento mis bebes- se acerco a las 3 obreras les dio un abrazo y les acaricio la cabeza con 3 de sus 4 manos - no hay de otra y como dice el dicho: _"Si quieres que algo salga perfecto tienes que hacerlo tú mismo"._

* * *

Definitivamente este cap me tomo tiempo porque no había muchas chicas que tuvieran como inicial una D de entre las que había en el juego, así que es mi primera vez que uso una chica de la enciclopedia de Kenkou Cross tal y como es.

También la falta de inspiración afecta mucho, siendo este el manga principalmente, que siéndoles sinceros, me está aburriendo, digo 3 capítulos en el que solo repitieron la misma rutina (ordeñemos minotauros, ordeñemos faunos, ordeñemos sátiros) y desperdiciar una segunda luna llena de esa forma pfft… bueno después de más de 10 volúmenes publicados la chispa disminuye.

Regresando al capitulo que escribí esta vez, aproveche la oportunidad par darle algo de protagonismo a Froze, puesto que desde que hizo su aparición solo han sido interacciones grupales con las demás chicas.

 _ **Endelstadt:** podria decirse que para ella mientras pueda sacar beneficios de las familias anfitrionas, poco y nada le importa si es buena o mala familia, aunque ha dado momentos de que es eficiente aunque sea esporadicamente._

 _Desgraciadamente_ _dudo que el regalo de Reshia pueda dar un árbol, a menos que sean en las islas ubicadas al extremo sur del Japón._

 _ **Enightmare:**_ _solo diré que todos sus actos tuvieron consecuencias._

 _ **Skull Flame :**_ _puede que la ondina ataque de nuevo, solo debo ver en qué momento seria idóneo._

 _Básicamente diseñe los chocolates de acuerdo a la personalidad y herencia cultural de cada chica._

 _ **inki : **__mínimo estará una semana pegada al excusado._


	18. Buscando a D: Parte 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La única parte donde llore cuando fui a ver_ _ **Infinity War**_ _al cine fue cuando al ir al área de dulces me entere de que ya no tenían vasos de refresco promocionales... lagrimeé toda esa noche…_

* * *

 **Buscando a D: Parte 3**

2 intentos y ambos fallidos para encontrar al responsable de las cartas, con este historial el joven Shinohara y sus liminales (con excepción de Queen quien no se había presentado ante ellos después del último mensaje) solo sentían como su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, puesto que la fecha puesta en la última carta era por supuesto el día de mañana.

 _En la habitación de Fudo_

El muchacho se encontraba en su escritorio dando los últimos detalles a su testamento y por consiguiente su última voluntad antes de morir.

-"Y así yo Shinohara Fudo le dejo mi casa a mis 5 extra-especies de intercambio, la cuenta bancaria a mis padres y mi hermano aunque no se la merezca el muy infeliz"- recito en voz normal, con esto dejo el papel en su pequeño escritorio al lado de su laptop

-Mañana viene por mi… - el tono era más que desesperanzador en el chico.

En la sala una landvættir, una alraune, una jack-o'-lantern y una fenrir permanecían en total silencio completamente pensativas.

Horo por su parte se encontraba de pie recargada en una pared al lado de la pantalla de tv, estaba con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda, sus negras uñas eran desgastadas por sus potentes colmillos. Reshia permanecía de pie, puesto que no puede sentarse, en silencio al lado del sillón de 3 asientos tratando de empezar el dialogo con sus compañeras sin encontrar una manera de cómo hacerlo, el rostro de Ran se encontraba aburrido soltando un largo bostezo y dando zapping a la pantalla –"¿Porque todo el anime bueno lo pasan hasta la madrugada? lo único que encuentro que hay ahora son noticieros, eventos deportivos, infomerciales, documentales de discovery geographic y videos musicales ¡oh! parece que _Sid_ y _Back-On_ sacaran nuevos singles"- todo esto lo decía en su cabeza puesto que incluso un torbellino de irreverencia como ella sabia cerrar la boca en situaciones verdaderamente critica y Froze… mordisqueaba su larga y frondosa cola en busca de algún piojo, chinche o garrapata.

-¿Por qué no vemos el lado bueno de todo esto?- finalmente el espectro decidió romper el hielo en la habitación. Las miradas de Horo y Reshia se detenían en ella mientras que Froze seguía con la búsqueda de parásitos.

-De solo pensar en lo que podría pasar- se imaginaba a su amigo humano con la clásica imagen del fantasma japonés [kimono blanco, sin piernas, _hitodama*_ (人魂) y por supuesto el clásico _hitaikakushi**_ (額隠)] realizando toda clase bromas, ambos con una gran risa.

-No se porque no me sorprende que salgas con esa clase de comentario- respondió Horo.

La lupina dejo de mordisquearse para sencillamente levantarse y caminar hacia el teléfono de la casa.

-Que alguien me diga como usar esta cosa con números, quiero hablar con esa mujer de negro y cambiarme o si no me voy al bosque mas cercano.

-No lograste nada ¿y tienes el descaro de irte así sin nada más?- la draconida se dirigió a ella con ligero tono irritado.

-¿Algún problema? para tu información te recuerdo que termine aquí por accidente y solo me quede para buscar a mi Papa, así que ni modo cuando mueres se acabo.

-Por eso detesto a los de tu especie, hubiera sido mejor si se hubieran extinguido de toda la faz de la tierra- con claro tono despectivo.

-¡YA BASTA!- finalmente la alraune tomo la palabra en el asunto –Horo-san, Froze-chan todas hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para desenmascarar al culpable.

Horo lo medito y era cierto a pesar de no querer admitirlo –al menos hicimos algo no como esa reina de pacotilla que no se ha visto en la casa por toda la semana.

-Y ahora arremetes contra la traseruda- le dijo Ran.

A la sala llego Fudo para hablar con ellas -chicas necesito que me escuchen- a lo que todas con excepción de Reshia se sentaron en calma.

-Como pudimos ver estos últimos dias no fueron muy productivos...

-Y en ambas ocasiones el resultado fue quedaste cubierto de algo ya fuera harina de arroz o lodo- dijo Reshia.

-Dejando eso de lado, por que no contactas con tus padres, también cuando nos conocimos dijiste que tenias un hermano mayor, ellos podrían ayudarte- sugirió la draconida.

-Preferiría no tener que hacerlo...- un tono amargo pudo notarse en el muchacho -"aunque como veo el panorama, las opciones se me terminan"- pensó.

-¿Por cierto Queen no se encuentra verdad?

-Desde la ultima carta, no ha hecho aparición alguna- dijo Reshia.

-De seguro nos abandono y esta gastando su dinero en Las Vegas- sugirió la fantasma.

*DING *DONG

El timbre de la puerta sonó, inquietando a los presentes -Froze verifica quien es...- dijo Horo.

-¿Yo por que?- con tono seco.

-Haz algo bueno si es que dices que te vas a ir de aqui

-¿Como que irse?- Fudo pregunto extrañado.

-Tuvimos unas cuantas diferencias sempai.

-Yo voy, no creo que ese tal _**D**_ venga directamente a mi casa a atacarme- se dirigio a la puesta para proceder a abrirla- ¿quién… ¡woah!- era la himenóptera quien cayó en los brazos del pelinegro, se veía exhausta y pegajosa.

-¡¿Queen?! ¿pero que te paso?

-Fueron muchas cosas, casi creí perder la vida pero pude regresar a tu lado mi rey- se aferro a el en un fuerte abrazo.

-Explícate mejor ¿quieres?

 _Inicio de flashback_

La rubia reina se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una oficina, junto a ella le acompañaban 4 obreras, 2 en cada lado siendo Queen la que se encontraba en el centro.

-Vine específicamente a este lugar porque sé que le dan la mayor seguridad a las extra-especies.

-Por supuesto Queen-sama aquí en _**TALIO**_ contamos con los mejores guardaespaldas, que garantizan que las liminales sean puestas a salvo de cualquier peligro- respondio un hombre de mediana edad con traje color azul marino.

-En ese caso pido una excepción y me gustaría solicitar el resguardo de un humano.

-Oh cuanto lo siento pero no será posible, le acabamos de decir que solo protegemos a extra-especies.

-Con que si ¿eh?- reviso un panfleto que tomo en la entrada del edificio -¿Ese es el precio del servicio VIP Plus?

-Asi es pero…

-Les pagare el triple y un bono extra si acceden a mi petición- acto seguido chasqueo los dedos de ambas manos izquierdas, apareció una obrera con un portafolios, lo abrió y vio como estaba forrado de _**Yukichis*****_

-Deme los datos de la persona a proteger si no le es molestia su alteza- la sonrisa vencedora de la reina insecto no se hizo esperar.

 _Volviendo al tiempo actual_

-Accedió demasiado rápido- dijo Reshia.

-Oh mi pequeña rosita perfumada, ya deberías conocer la respuesta, si pagas lo suficiente harán lo que tú quieras- con sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¿Que tanto dinero tendrá esta mujer?"- pensaba Ran

-¿Y por que estas toda pegajosa?- le pregunto la chica dragon.

-Eso fue cuando regresaba a mi colmena- un tono amargo se dejo apreciar en su voz.

 _Nuevo flashback_

Queen sentada en un trono especial para ella siendo cargado por sus 4 obreras (una en cada esquina) acompañantes retornaba con mirada y actitud triunfante hacia su hogar para informar al resto de sus niñas, parecía que no podía tener un mejor momento hasta que comenzó a ver una estela humo en dirección de su colonia –No me gusta lo que veo, de prisa nenas- con esa orden sus 4 acompañantes fueron a toda velocidad.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUI?!- su rostro no podía dar crédito a lo que veía sus ojos compuestos: casi la mitad de su hogar y fuente de trabajo estaba destruida.

-Eres tu Queen-sama- una conocida de cabello negro y largo con lentes a juego le hablo –digamos que paso un accidente y emm- se rascaba la cabeza tratando de buscar una buena coartada.

-Smith-san ¡¿Q-Q-Qué le paso a mi colmena?!

-Veras hubo un altercado entre algunas liminales cerca de tu hogar- señalando a las responsables- la primera era una dryad, totalmente desnuda, su cabello era reemplazado por verdosas hojas que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de la cintura, un par de hojas cubrían parcialmente sus pechos, ojos azules adornado con rímel de color rojo, tanto brazos como piernas lucían de un material parecido a la madera, la otra era una arpía delgada de cabello corto y alborotado, color azul cielo llevaba un top color azul marino y pantaloncillos cortos de color parecido.

-Qu-Queen-sama- dijo una de sus tantas obreras que se arrastraba en el piso y a punto de desfallecer- tranquila mi pequeña, todo estará bien, tomándole ambas manos derechas.

Una de las obreras que la habían acompañado a la oficina de TALIO se acerco a ella para dar su reporte -según las palabras de una de mis hermanas, el evento ocurrido fue una batalla entre esa driad y una slime, cada una con al menos 30 metros de altura.

-Por cierto el es su anfitrión humano- Smith señalo a un joven de edad cercana a la de Fudo, vestía, una camiseta blanca, chamarra azul y pantalones marrones.

La reina camino tranquilamente hacia el -Ara ara parece que tus chicas causaron un "pequeño alboroto" en mi hogar- con gentil y placida sonrisa.

-Antes que otra cosa te aclaro que esa dryad no vive conmigo- señalándola -ademas no es posible que una pequeña arpía como ella pudiera hacerle tales destrozos- ejejeje esperando poder disuadir a la ya encolerizada heminóptera que ocultaba su estado de animo tras una mascara de sosiego , para su desgracia la voz de la atolondrada chica pájaro se hizo presente.

-Goshujin, no te olvides de Suu.

-Shhh Papi calla... -queriendo cerrarle la boca.

-Ella y Kii chocaron contra esa cosa que llaman colmena, fue tan gracioso ver como esa chicas de amarillo y negro salían corriendo o volando de ahí jajajajaja. una vena se marco en la frente de Queen.

-Con que tu eres el responsable ¿eh? pequeño infeliz- justo cuando le iba a reclamar a ese idiota y su arpía azul- apareció esa… esa… ¡ABOMINACION!.

Detras de la reina la abordo una slime color azul cielo, ojos y cabello verde -¿Que?... ¡Ahhh!- aléjate ahora o si no… no espera ese lugar solo lo puede tocar mi rey, detente… por… favor…- una slime atrapo su cuerpo acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

 _Fin del nuevo flashback_

-¿Slime color azul y verde?- pregunto Ran – _No creo que hayan sido…-_ pensaba.

-Eso significa que tu colmena esta...- dijo el muchacho en tono preocupado.

-Asi es mi rey, cerca del 50% fue demolido- secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo desechable y enseguida sonándose la nariz con el mismo. -el plan era me quedara contigo pero por culpa de esas chicas y su inútil anfitrión humano no sera posible.

Ante la platica la jack-o-lantern pensó en una idea que podría servir de apoyo -en ese caso yo también tengo un pequeño plan- se notaba un tono decidido en Ran.

-Escamosa necesito que vengas conmigo- la landvættir accedió y ambas subieron por las escaleras hacia la habitación de la fantasma.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Eran cerca de las 12 del día y todos con excepción de Ran estaban en la calle afuera de la casa.

-Bien chicas, ya no deben de tardar- mirando el reloj en su teléfono.

-Me pregunto por qué Ran-san no aparece- dijo Reshia.

-Después de pedirme prestado una pieza de mi joyería se quedo trabajando toda la noche en su habitación o al menos eso es lo que ella me dijo- respondió Horo.

-¡Esperen!- era la jack-o-lantern corriendo a toda prisa tratando de llegar hacia ellos. Estaba por pasar la entrada a la calle pero… -¡GYYAAHHH!- termino rostizada y derrumbada en el piso.

-Perdón Ran se me olvido quitar el sello retenedor- el pelinegro, tomo el papel y lo hizo a un lado.

-¿Asi agradeces a quien te ofrece ayuda?- reclamándole con enojo y todavía en el piso.

-Ya te dije que lo siento.

-Bueno no importa, toma- se levanto del piso y le entrego en mano un broche en forma de dragón: era dorado, se encontraba de perfil mirando a la izquierda, tenía la boca abierta de la cual salía su lengua, alas desplegadas, patas superiores extendidas, las patas inferiores de mayor tamaño daban la sensación de que estaba parado y la cola se doblaba debajo de su estomago.

-¿Mi broche?- le contesto Horo.

-Se sabrá en su momento, solo póntelo en tu camiseta- a lo cual el accedió.

Pasados unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, el sonido de un motor se escucho, era una camioneta que se acercaba a toda velocidad, freno en seco quedando la puerta a menos de 1 metro de Fudo, esta se abrió y un par de brazos salieron y lo jalaron hacia adentro.

-¡Oigan! ¡Espe! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡AHHHH!- con estos últimos gritos, cerraron la puerta y arrancaron dejando una pequeña nube de polvo.

-¿Realmente crees que este bien?- dijo preocupada Reshia.

-Tengo toda mi fe y dinero depositados en esa organización- le respondió Queen- después de eso solto un suspiro- espero no quedar en la bancarrota- cruzando sus dos brazos inferiores debajo de su pecho al igual que su brazo superior derecho, mientras su mano izquierda tocaba su mejilla.

-Ya pensaras en el dinero después, bien regresemos y esperemos hasta que la "señal" se haga presente- les dijo la fantasma a los demás.

Mientras tanto en la camioneta Fudo miro a quienes serian sus guardaespaldas por ese día, ambas llevaban trajes negros que le hacían recordar a Kuroko, la primera era una chica casi de su altura con escamas en ciertas partes de su rostro, cabello claro, manos recubiertas de ellas y cola, recordandole un poco a Horo. La otra chica se notaba con altura considerablemente mayor a la de el o la de la chica lagarto, tenia la piel roja, cabello negro y 2 pequeños cuernos saliendo le de la frente.

-¿No crees que fuimos una poco rudas Liz?- fue lo primero en decir la chica de rojo.

-Estamos en situación de vida o muerte, no tenemos tiempo para delicadezas- le respondió la mas bajita con aspecto de reptil, el joven solo se quedo viéndolas.

-No nos hemos presentado soy _Liz_ una _lizard-man-_ extendiendo su mano.

-Y yo _Kinu_ una _oni- repitiendo la accion de su compañera._

-M-mucho gusto.

-El plan es sencillo te quedaras con nosotras todo el día en esta furgoneta y descuida por que tenemos el método necesario para entretenerte...- sonrio confiada la lagartija

 _2 horas_ _después_

Seguían una sistema rápido: se movían de 10 a 15 minutos alrededor de la ciudad y media hora se estacionaban donde hubiera lugar para repetir.

Liza conducía observando a cada persona y liminal con sumo cuidado en busca de un posible sospechoso, mientras el joven y su compañera mas alta...

-Y Full, creo que te volví a ganar- dijo el muchacho al mostrar su mano de cartas: 10 de espadas, 10 de tréboles y 10 de diamantes con un 7 de tréboles y un 3 de corazones -veamos- revisando una hoja de papel donde tenían una lista con las victorias.

Fudo: 9

Liz: 4

Kinu: 0

-No es posible, he vuelto a perder- sollozaba la oni roja.

-Es inútil, mi abuelo me enseño a jugar muy bien- les dijo el pelinegro a sus guardianas cruzándose de brazos.

-Todo esto me dio hambre- Kinu se tocaba la zona del estomago.

-Aguanta un poco mas, en media hora nos detendremos a comer algo- la lizard-man veía hacia todos lados.

Shinohara metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, y les ofreció un caramelo de forma cuadrangular a cada una de ellas.

-¿En serio? muchas gracias- la oni lo tomo, quito el envoltorio y puso en su boca, ante tal sabor no pudo ocultar el placer -¡Es delicioso!

-Queen me los regalo, dijo que es de una muestra de las empresas donde exporta su miel.

La chica lagarto también probo el suyo -nada mal- pero conforme su lengua y saliva derretían el azúcar pudo notar un sabor particular -esto es...- sus ojos se abrieron al máximo -¡ALCOHOL! Kinu escupe...- era tarde el efecto ya había hecho efecto en su compañera de trabajo.

-Ejejeje- se la pasaba bailando en la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

-Liz ¿que le esta pasando?- Fudo preguntaba extrañado.

-Me temía que esto pasara- rascándose la cabeza -esta ebria...

-¿Como que ebria? si los dulces solo tienen apenas 1% de alcohol.

-La nariz y lengua de los oni son muy susceptibles al etanol, tendrá que pasar alrededor de una hora para que se le pase el efecto.

-Oye...- la alcoholizada se acerco al joven.

-¿Q-que sucede?

-¿No tienes calor?

-Para nada, tu debes tenerlo por ese traje negro- la chica bajo la cabeza a ver su ropa -tienes razón ejejeje- y acto seguido se desabrocho de golpe incluida su camisa de vestir revelando un par bamboleantes y grandes senos rojos.

-¡¿Como termine así?!- Fudo fue hacia donde estaba Liza, mientras que con los ojos entrecerrados veía como empezaba a quitarse los pantalones.

-Maldición idiota ¿quieres tranquilizarte?- la reptil le reclamaba a su compañera, sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

-Liza tu también debes tener calor- con paso tambaleante dio un pequeño salto y abrazo por detrás a la reptiliana -¡Sueltame! o vamos a...- en un descuido giro bruscamente el volante a la derecha y... ¡CRASH!- chocaron la furgoneta contra un poste de teléfono.

Fudo dio una inspección rápida al vehículo y regreso al interior -la buena noticia es que no atropellamos a nadie, la mala es que la defensa frontal sufrió un daño considerable.

-No puede ser- Liz se rascaba la cabeza, bueno saldremos y tomaremos un descanso, aprovechemos para comer y... -esa ultima palabra levanto a la oni, quien hasta hace unos momentos estaba dormida en uno de los asientos -¡Comida!- abalanzándose sobre su compañera y empezando a lamer la punta de su cola -Que rica crepa de platano.

-Quítate tu estúpida borracha ¡AHHH!- enseguida Kinu perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su compañera de trabajo cual tronco recién talado.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo el joven acercandose a ella.

-Lo estoy, bueno ya que estoy indispuesta, sal de aquí y ve a descansar unos 10 minutos al parque que esta enfrente de nosotros, yo... tratare de encontrar una forma de salir.. espero- retorciéndose debajo de la oni roja.

Fudo entro al parque en busca de algo para tomar y de ser posible unos minutos de tranquilidad, llego a una maquina expendedora de bebidas, metió unas monedas y eligió, camino otro momento y se sentó en una banca.

-Que tranquilidad- abriendo su lata de _calpis_ y dando un ligero sorbo -a pesar de lo que paso hace unos minutos debo darles crédito por hacer bien su trabajo, solo unas cuantas horas mas y esta pesadilla se abra terminado- decia para convencerse a si mismo, ese momento fue interrumpido por un graznido.

-¿Eh?- se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a unos arbustos que se encontraban en la parte de atrás, movio lentamente las ramas para encontrarse a un ave con el pico trabado en un resorte.

-Parece que tienes un problema amigo, se agacho y tomo al pequeño animal depositandolo en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra, le quito la molestia metálica– tienes suerte no parece haberte sangrado por los extremos.

-Muchas gracias amable joven- le dijo una voz en tono gentil pero algo apagado.

-¿Es tuyo?- Fudo vio a una chica caminando detrás de un árbol: tenia el cabello plateado hasta la mitad del cuello ojos color rojo pálido, piel una mezcla extraña de bronceado pálido, unas lineas que asemejaban a relámpagos a los lados de su estomago con un corazón debajo de su ombligo,ambos de color rojo, su vestimenta consistía en una especie de gabardina sin mangas, bastante raida de la parte inferior y adicionada con una capucha, 1 manga en cada brazo que iban desde los dedos hasta la mitad del brazo adornado con 2 brazaletes (uno en cada muñeca) y otro par en donde terminaba la manga (a la mitad del brazo), bikini negro solo en la parte superior, una cadena que rodeaba su cuello bajando por entre sus pechos y bifurcándose en 2 hacia la parte baja del abdomen, pantaloncillos negros con un cinturón negro el cual tenia doble linea de estoperoles y hebilla de metal en forma de corazón, finalmente botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslo con agujetas rojas.

-De nada- estaba por entregárselo, cuando el ave por instinto levanto el vuelo y se poso en uno de sus hombros.

-Menos mal que no te paso nada mi pequeño _Corvo-chan****_

-¿Esta amaestrado?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Para nada, solo digamos que el ha estado conmigo desde que salio de su huevito.

-Entonces son mejores amigos.

-Así es- dándole una sonrisa al chico -aunque me sorprende que lo trataras con cuidado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Estos traviesos son uno de los animales más incomprendidos y vistos como seres de mal augurio. En la antigüedad la gente creía que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo transporta su alma a la tierra de los muertos, pero a veces algo muy malo sucede, algo que causa una enorme tristeza y el alma no puede descansar, y a veces el cuerpo puede traer el ama de regreso para corregir todo ese dolor.

 _-Una chica gótica ¿eh? bueno no soy de criticar modas-_ pensaba el joven tras escuchar el relato.

-Recuerdo al último que ayudo, era un músico, lástima que él y su prometida tuvieron un trágico y desafortunado final, si no mal recuerdo sus nombre era **Erick** y **Shelly.**

- _Pero que imaginación es la que tiene_ \- siguió pensando -el pobrecillo tenia problemas y creí que lo pertinente era ayudarlo- aunque si hubieran sido una rata o cucaracha hubiera sido diferente.

-Selectivo ¿eh?, por cierto he de decir que el aroma que despides es muy atrayente- dijo la chica en tono seductor.

-Pero no me he puesto loción- menciono confundido– de seguro debe ser la fragancia de Reshia, veras soy anfitrión de una alraune y…

-No… no es algo terrenal, ese aroma… oh claro, el inconfundible: _**polvo del inframundo.**_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza -¡¿cómo lo sabes?!- alejándose lentamente de ella.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Shinohara Fudo, mi nombre es _**Death**_ soy una shinigami, o como me hacia llamar en mis cartas: **"D"** \- en ese instante una especie de nube color purpura comenzó a surgir de su mano derecha materializando una guadaña de doble hoja y contrapuesta con cristales morados en sus extremos -espero mis cartas no te hayan dado una mala impresión de mi.

-¡¿Fuiste tú?!- la chica solo le respondió con una sonrisa, su instinto le hizo dar una pasos hacia atrás.

-Tranquilízate, solo quiero hablar.

-¡¿Hablar sobre que?!- poniéndose a la defensiva -te informo que desde hace unos meses no la he pasado muy bien y ni siquiera me hagas hablar de esta ultima semana-recordando los eventos con la ondina y la dorome.

-Sabia que debía ser sutil con mi presentación- se levanto y puso la filosa arma en la banca donde estaban sentados -solo venia a prevenirte.

-¿Prevenir?

-Si no mal recuerdo ¿cuando fue que envié la primera carta?

Fudo hizo memoria -después de la primera luna llena con las chicas que estoy hospedando.

-Veras, mando mensajes de muerte a algunas personas que son voluntarios en el programa de intercambio después de cada luna llena, digamos que a modo de advertencia. No sabes cuantos terminan dimitiendo por una mala noche en la que huyen en completo pánico o son encarcelados y las estudiantes son deportadas, si sabes a que me refiero con esto ultimo.

-Puedo imaginarlo -recordando esa noche con Horo y Queen -¿pero eso no seria contraproducente? solo lo amenazas.

-Finalmente las acciones que tomen en respuesta me demuestra si pueden seguir en el programa. Aunque lo mas seguro es que solo se hayan tomado a broma mis escritos como de seguro tu lo hiciste.

-No voy a mentirte- afirmando sus palabras.

-Que cruel, pensé que serias un poco condescendiente conmigo, pero para alguien tan ocupado como para perseguir a una jack-o-lantern por casi toda la ciudad, seria exigirte demasiado.

-¿Sabias lo de Ran?

-Te vi por casualidad, tomaste el mismo autobús en el que iba y estabas acompañado de una landvættir, una abeja reina y una alraune, escuche algo entre ustedes acerca de un hospital abandonado, desde ahí hice que mi pequeño amigo te siguiera- acariciando la cabeza de su ave, para poder conocer... la conversacion fue interrumpida por un impetuoso grito.

-¡TE TENGO!- con suma habilidad y reflejos puntuales, Liz saco unas esposas y se las puso a la chica -te dejo solo unos minutos y ya tienes a una fanática de la muerte a tu lado.

-¿Fanática?

-Se llama Death y según se hace pasar por una shinigami, se viste así para llamar la atención, en TALIO y el Programa de Intercambio Cultural ha dado problemas, jamas pensé que la encontraríamos aquí.

-En realidad trabajo escribiendo frases para galletas de la fortuna, pero mi naturaleza me gana y escribo mensajes acerca de próximos decesos jiji- respondió la encapuchada.

-Y ademas portas armas blancas- tomando su guadaña -bueno me llevare a esta charlatana para que responda por sus actos.

-B-bien... - quedando un poco atónito por lo que acababa de pasar -por cierto ¿y tu compañera la oni?

-Descuida, Kinu sigue dormida, lo bueno que los efectos del alcohol casi se ha ido- los 3 salieron del parque hacia donde estada la furgoneta averiada, la primera en subirse fue Death, la segunda fue Liza en el asiento del conductor.

-Bueno hasta aquí acabo mi deber, fue un placer, dándole un saludo de despedida, a lo que el joven correspondió.

-Disculpa puedo hablar a solas con Death por un momento, sera rápido.

-De acuerdo pero solo un minuto.

-Gracias.

Shinohara se acerco a la esposada -¿realmente esta bien esto?- digo al final no hiciste una falta de suma gravedad.

-Son los gajes del oficio, al final alguien tiene que llevar la responsabilidad, y mi pequeño corvo te agradece por lo de hace un rato- el animalito parado en su hombro le grazno al joven.

-De nada... supongo- rascandose la cabeza.

-Bueno Shinohara Fudo, voy a arrancar- dijo Liza

-Aunque debo decir que me sorprende que te llenes de pánico por solo 2 cartas que te envié.

-¿dos?- mostrándose alerta.

-Claro la de la luna llena y la de hace una semana- el joven no pudo seguir con la conversación puesto que el vehículo ya había arrancado, dejándolo solo en ese sitio.

-Solo dos... aunque yo recibí mas... entonces... había otro D... eso significa que esto... ¿aun no ha acabado? - estaba a punto de empezar el regreso inmediato a casa cuando una guadaña, quedo a escasos centímetros de su yugular interrumpiendo su marcha, tragando saliva lentamente se giro para ver a quien blandía el arma...

* * *

Y con esto se da por finalizado el arco de "D",si aunque no lo parezca ya acabo, el siguiente capitulo se podría decir que es una conclusión o más como un _bonus para aclarar la parte final._

* Los _hitodama_ tiene forma de llamas y acompañan al espíritu de una persona, generalmente cerca de los hombros o la cabeza.

** El _hitaikakushi_ es el triangulo blanco de papel que usan los fantasmas japoneses en la cabeza.

 _***Yukichi Fukuzawa aparece en los billetes de 10,000 yens._

 _****significa cuervo en italiano._

 _ **Endelstadt:**_ _podría justificar lo de Froze debido a su naturaleza salvaje y alejada de la civilización a diferencia de las demás chicas._

 _Eso si es definitivo e inamovible para este fic: "no mas chicas en la casa del protagonista"._

 _La reina del panal tendrá sus capítulos a futuro._

 _ **PikachuFan18:**_ _muchas gracias por el comentario tan alentador, es curioso ver que tengo público femenino leyendo mi historia (ok no sé si debería considerarlo raro o solo inusual), pero finalmente cada quien es libre de leer lo que le guste._

 _ **Double Danger:**_ _en si_ _las chicas que aparecen tanto principales como secundarias venían del juego, solo tome los cascarones que son los personajes por así decirlo y las rellene de la personalidad que pienso podrían ir acorde con su aspecto teniendo mucho que ver su lado no humano._


End file.
